A New World Is Born
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Harry woke up in a hospital w/ amnesia; he struggles to find the missing pieces of his life. Draco is going through the same thing, sort of. Can they find each other & can their love survive the true test of fate? Who is the villain? Other characters: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, & Narcissa Malfoy. Rated M for Sexual Concepts & Violence. Warning: non-major character death eventually.
1. Harry's Story

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**Harry's Story**

* * *

It was half past seven and Harry was running late. He needed to get on the tube and go five stops to meet up with his friends. He remembered the bloke's name was Ron but he always had trouble pronouncing his fiancé's name.

Her...Mine..EEE. _Hermione_.

He had been friends with them for a year, _but according to them_, Harry thought, _it had been over 14 years_. Harry didn't know, rather _he didn't remember _that they had been friends since they were 11 years old.

Harry recollected his past year while sitting on the tube.

oOoOoOo

* * *

A year ago, he had woken up in a hospital, rather it was a strange hospital where he didn't know anyone and everyone had remembered his name. The pictures on the walls were moving and everyone had a look of pity in their eyes. They were all kind eyes, but Harry couldn't handle the pity. He needed to get out of there.

The red headed bloke, his fiancé and his sister seemed the kindest with the least look of sympathy in their eyes. They seemed to know him really well. When the redhead female made him coffee for the first time, _Ginny her name is_, it was perfect. She had told him that they dated and she knew everything about him.

"How did it end?" He had asked Ginny.

"It was complicated, it didn't end well." She had replied.

He didn't know the reason until her brother, Ron, had told Harry that they broke up because Harry fancied blokes.

"I am gay?" Harry asked.

Ron and his fiancé nodded.

"Do I have a boyfriend?"

"We don't know." Hermione replied. "You said you were dating someone but you wouldn't tell us who, and you said that on your one year anniversary you were going to introduce us. But..."

"But what?"

"The day of the accident, the day you woke up at St. Mungo's, was your anniversary and no one knows what happened to you or him." The Brown haired woman replied.

"So he could be out there?!" Harry said.

"Or, he could be dead." Ron answered.

Hermione elbowed Ron into his stomach "Ronald!" Harry always found her to be rather bossy. He wondered if he ever told his best friend that.

"Sorry mate." Ron said.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Today it was a year of the day he woke up at the strange 'magic' hospital, it would have been his two year anniversary with his missing, possibly dead, boyfriend.

All Harry remembered of his life was being a young child and living in a cupboard under the stairs the last thing he remembered was he was going to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Then he woke up at this hospital, 25 years old, no recollection of his past 14 years and the Dursley's far gone.

Fourteen years of his life vanished, his friends had tried to tell him about his life, about Hogwarts, and it all sounded something out of a fantasy novel. He didn't believe them; he had come in and out of psychiatrists offices, the wizarding kind and the Muggle kind but nothing was helping.

His friends had finally decided to set him up in Muggle London with a flat and a regular job, they told him that he had inherited a lot of money from his parents' "trust fund" so he didn't need to worry about that.

It had been a year and still none of it got easier. Given Hermione had Muggle parents, she knew a lot about Muggle lifestyles and she was able to help Harry adjust and explain things to the Weasleys when they didn't understand.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Harry got off at his stop and exited the station, he found his friends waiting for him.

They went to a Thai Restaurant called _Bamboo Garden_. Hermione loved that place and told Harry that they used to eat there all the time. Harry of course, didn't remember but he enjoyed the food regardless.

The conversation wasn't much. Ron and Hermione mostly talked about their life, and asked Harry questions, he gave one word answers.

"Harry" Hermione finally said "I know it's been a tough year, but things will get better. I am still working on ways to get your memory back. I know that you think that it's been a year since you knew who you were and you lost someone you possibly loved, but it's also been a year where you were given another opportunity at life! You still have your friends, we have been here for a year for you and we'll be here for you no matter what, whether you remember us or not!"

Ron gave Harry a comforting smile "She's right you know. You can't be that bad if you dated my sister and then broke her heart and I am still happy to see you alive."

Harry laughed and Hermione glared at Ron for making another inappropriate comment.

"It's alright Hermione, I don't mind the joke. I see how you two work." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since it's been a year and all, I guess I should be honest. When I first met you two, I mean you know, my new 'self' met you two, I thought you were rather bossy and wondered how Ron put up with you, but I see it, I've gotten to know you two, you balance each other out, you need each other. I wonder if that's what I had... I wonder if I'll find 'it' again."  
The mood at the table got glum again.

"Of course you will!" Ron said.

"Yes, he's out there, and I bet he's looking for you too!" Hermione added.

oOoOoOo

* * *

The evening was coming to an end. The three friends left the Thai Restaurant and began to walk towards the station to see Harry off.

"Are you going to come by this weekend?" Ron asked, "It's Ginny's engagement party."

"I don't think I can, I've got a shift early Sunday morning." That was partially the truth. Harry was nervous being around wizards and witches. They would tell him stories about his own past and he could never handle it very well.

Harry had started working at a local Muggle coffee shop about 9 months ago when Hermione was helping him settle. He didn't want to live in the wizarding world, magic freaked him out. He was okay with watching his friends use it a little bit to show him something, to ease him into it. But otherwise it was becoming too much for him. He still wasn't comfortable being around over fifty wizards and witches in one gathering.

The coffee shop Harry worked at was owned by Hermione's Muggle cousin and he promised Hermione he'd keep an eye out for Harry. Harry really enjoyed the job, much to everyone's surprise; he loved getting up in the morning and serving coffee. He had made quite a few Muggle friends as well. Harry thought it was nice being around people who didn't know who he was, just as much as he didn't. They didn't have any pity in their eyes, just friendship awe. Hermione knew it had more to do with his new friends than serving coffee that made him happy.

"Are you sure? She'll be rather disappointed." Hermione asked.

"I know, tell her I am very sorry, but I promise, I'll be at the wedding. It's still six months away! Hopefully your remarkable talents would have produced a cure by then! At least for my anxiety if not my memory." Harry smiled.

The trio said their goodbyes and Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry could still hear them conversing, "At least he's trying," he heard Ron say before Harry entered the train station.

oOoOoOo

* * *

As soon as Harry entered the station, he heard the train coming. He made a run for it. He got to the doors a few seconds too late, the doors closed right in front of him, he saw his reflection on the glass window, it had been a year and he still didn't recognize this man, this older version of himself, he still wore similar glasses, and he still had the scar on his forehead.

Harry was staring at his reflection when the train began to move, he saw another man come and stand behind him. In the reflection, Harry saw a pale skin man with white blonde hair, their eyes met and the blonde smiled at Harry. Harry turned around immediately.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone I know." Harry said to the blonde man.

"That's funny because I thought the same thing." The man replied.

The train had left the station and all the noise it was making had emptied out. There weren't many people left on the platform and to Harry it seemed there was no one else left in the world, it was just him and this mystery man. Harry was instantly attracted to him, _if there was any doubt about him being gay_, Harry thought, _it had just left with this train._

"Hi, I am Harry." Harry couldn't help himself. He hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself.

The taller man smiled and met Harry's handshake with a firm grip, "I am Devon, Devon Morgan."

oOoOoOo

* * *

**(A/N): Reviews and pointers always appreciated! **


	2. Draco's Story

**Draco's Story**

Draco had just come to visit his mother in the Manor after he had gone shopping. He had bought the most expensive and elegant of robes for his one year anniversary with Potter and was going to finally come out to Harry's friends as his boyfriend. Draco's mother always knew about their relationship and had kept the promise that she wouldn't say anything to anyone until Harry and Draco had made their relationship official to the world on their own terms.

Draco's father and mother no longer lived together. After the trials, when Lucius was acquitted of all charges, Narcissa still hadn't forgiven him. He was going to move away and she didn't wish to go with him. They were still married yet they lived in different countries and Narcissa did not care what Lucius did. All she cared about was keeping the Manor and keeping her son. Draco didn't wish to live in the manor with the terrible memories so he had left and gotten a flat when he turned twenty. He still visited his mother at the manner at least three days a week and she was happy with that. She had her reading, her gardening and her son, and now she had an almost son-in-law. She knew it would be a very long time until Harry and Draco would get married but she adored Harry and thought of him as her other son in private. Draco also knew this, but never told Harry. He already lived in the fear that Harry's friends could never accept him he didn't want to add on the pressure of his mother's expectations of marriage onto that.

There was a healer sitting in drawing room with Narcissa.

"Mother? Is everything alright."

"Draco, this is Esmeralda, she's a good friend of mine, and she's just brought me some news." Narcissa said pointing at the woman sitting at the table.

"There's been an accident, someone's attacked Harry Potter and he's lost his memory. He's currently at St. Mungo's and the Weasleys are there." She gulped and continued. "Your mother's told me briefly that you two share a friendship. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..."

"She's been magically bound to keep the secret." Narcissa added.

"He's in critical state, quite fragile really. Physically he's fine, just his mind is quite distraught. He doesn't remember anything of the last fourteen plus years, he only remembers being ten years old." The woman added.

"What? Is this some kind of a joke?" Draco screamed.

"No, my son, I am afraid it's not." Narcissa responded.

"He doesn't remember anything, not his friends, Hogwarts, Dumbledore..." The woman's words trailed off, Draco had stopped listening.

"No, this can't be. When did this happen? Last I saw him was for breakfast yesterday. We were going to spend the day apart and celebrate tonight for our anniversary. Can I see him?" He looked at Esmeralda and spoke.

"You could try, but I am not sure what his friends would think, or if they'll even let you near him." The woman responded.

"I have to try." Draco spoke and left. He apparated to St. Mungo's. When he entered the wing Harry was at he saw the Weasleys, Neville and Luna all gathered near each other. They were roaming the hallways; Draco could never get past them. Draco decided to leave and go to Harry's flat. He was going to be back later that night.

Draco searched Harry's flat until he found Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry had told him everything he owned was Draco's and Draco needed this cloak, it was an emergency. Draco wore the cloak and apparated back. Most of Harry's friends had left by now, it was half past midnight. They had officially been together for a year now. Draco slowly walked past Harry's friends sleeping in the hallway and into Harry's room. Granger and Weasley were there. They were trying to calm Harry down.

Draco stood quietly in the corner and observed. He heard the conversations between the trio and the healers. There seemed to be no hope, not at the moment anyway. They didn't know who attacked Harry and what kind of magic they used. They couldn't help him with anything more than some calming potions and Harry refused to take them because he didn't know what was going on.

_He really didn't remember anything. He didn't even remember magic. How could he remember Draco? He wouldn't know if Draco was friend or foe. And his friends, they don't know! They still think of Draco as Harry's rival!_

Draco tried his best not to sob under the invisibility cloak. He apparated back to the manor and fell on the floor of his drawing room and sobbed. Narcissa came running, attempting to comfort him but she could do nothing. Her words meant nothing.

Harry, the Harry Draco knew, was dead and Draco wanted to die with him.

A week passed by. There was no change. In the middle of the night Draco would go to St. Mungo's under Harry's invisibility cloak and watch him sleep. He would return to the Manor and cry himself to sleep. He did this for a whole week then Harry left St. Mungo's. He stayed with the Weasleys for a while then Hermione took him to Muggle London and he stayed with Hermione's Muggle parents for a while. He still didn't know anything about magic; he still didn't remember magic, or his friends, or Hogwarts or Draco.

Narcissa's friend Esmeralda did her best to keep them updated as soon as she heard something. The rest, Draco investigated on his own under the invisibility cloak.

As the days were passing by, Harry and Harry's whereabouts was gripping away from Draco more and more. It was becoming harder to keep tabs on Harry's condition and his development. His friends had packed up Harry's flat; Draco couldn't even go there any more for comfort. He was lost, lost and alone.

"Mother, you can't do anything? Your healer friends can't do anything? They can't give him any sort of magical potion to remember?" Draco asked.

"I am sorry Draco; I don't think there's anything we can do. All hope seems to have been lost."

"Then, I don't want to remember." Draco said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you can't make Harry remember then I want to forget. I want to forget everything. I want my life forgotten. I want to be someone different, someone new. I want you to take my memory away and keep it, and I want you to make me a Muggle." Draco said.

"Draco what are you saying?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"You know very well what I am saying mother. I know this can be done, and I want you to do it. I want you to be my secret keeper. I want you to change my history, a history where none of this happened, where I never went to Hogwarts, where I never met Harry Potter."

Narcissa couldn't believe what her son was asking her to do.

"You have two options mother, either I kill myself, or you kill my memories."

"What if he comes to it? What if his memories come back?" Draco's mother asked.

"Then you can restore me, if Harry's memories were taken through magic, then they can be restored through the same magic and the same can be done to me. If you do it for me, then I know that you'll keep my memories safe. You are the only other person in this entire world I could trust, and the first has completely forgotten me."

Draco was shaking but he was determined.

"What about me?" Narcissa asked.

"You are still my mother and you can still be my mother. We can discuss all the details of this new life you are going to grant me, I just need you to promise that when it's time, you will do it."

Narcissa couldn't say no to her broken hearted son, she could never say no to her son regardless of what state he'd been in. But, this time, she couldn't turn away. Seeing Draco like this was killing her, she wanted to keep her son at whatever cost.

She agreed and a month later, Devon Morgan was born, and now she was Neera Morgan.

oOoOoOo

Living in Muggle Westminster, Neera Morgan was an antique store owner, her son Devon didn't live too far away in a flat in the old Muggle city of London. She had a great relationship with her son and he came home for supper at least three nights a week. They had family wealth, so they survived and were quite happy although Neera wished her son would find a new suitor. Devon claimed he was still getting over his last break up where the bloke had left him to pursue a career path where Devon was not determined at all, always finding a new passion to pursue and often abandoning it half way through.

These were Draco's wishes, and Narcissa had obeyed them.

oOoOoOo


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Devon had dinner with his mother tonight, even though it wasn't one of his nights he spends with his mother. She had requested for him to stop by.

_Narcissa _knew what the day was, and even though Draco / Devon didn't remember it she wanted to honor it for him. She made him his favorite meal. She had told him that a dear friend had died on this date and she didn't want to be alone, she wanted her loved ones by her side.

After dinner Devon had stopped by one of his favorite pubs and was headed home early because he had a job interview the next day. He saw a brunette running for the train at the station, he wondered where he knew that bloke from and he chased after him. Luckily for him the bloke missed the train and it gave Devon and opportunity to talk to him.

oOoOoOo

Harry and Devon waited quietly for the next train. Harry kept glancing over to the blonde next to him when he thought he wouldn't notice, Devon noticed.

"So you live in the city?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Born and raised." Devon replied with a smile and a hint of pride, Harry noticed.

The train arrived and both the men progressed to enter, Devon gestured Harry to go first, mainly because he wanted to steal a glance himself.

Harry sat down and hoped that the blonde would sit next to him. He thought it would be devastating, and not to mention awkward if he didn't.

_Perhaps I should have waited for him to sit first._ All his worries were comforted when Devon did take a seat next to him. They smiled at each other again, _Lord this *is* awkward_, Harry thought. _Is this how I was before I lost my memory? I have no game. _

Devon was only going two stops so when his stop was approaching he stood up.

"Oh are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Harry." Devon smiled.

Harry felt devastated, he couldn't figure out what to do next, he had a few seconds left to think on his feet.

"I work at the Lily Café on Arbor Hill, you should stop by sometime. I'll be there on Sunday." Harry hurriedly spoke.

"Alright, I'll try to stop by on Sunday then. See you Harry."

"See you Devon."

oOoOoOo

Harry couldn't believe it, he had met someone tonight. He wondered what his taste was, he wondered if tall pale men with blonde hair were his taste. He made a mental note of asking Hermione or Ginny that sometime.

_Granted the only relationship I am aware of is with a red headed girl, I really don't know if I even have a type._

When Harry got back to his flat, he had a sense of guilt come over him. He had been alone for a year, and had met a man tonight who he found intriguing. He wasn't sure why, he had only spent fifteen minutes with him and _who knows if I am ever going to see him again_. Still, Harry wondered was the longing for the missing lover slowly fading away?

_How can you miss someone you've never met? _He thought.

He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and found his dream journal. For the past nine months, Harry recorded every dream he had in order to piece together thoughts or ideas that might be insights to his past. He had many dreams about flying on dragons and other random creatures. He would ask his magical friends about it, before he told them about the dreams, they would tell him a bit about his past about flying on broom sticks and dragons and towers and moving trees. Harry knew he could trust them by telling them about his dreams. _They were used to this sort of thing_. He would mention one phrase and they would tell him a whole story attached to it. Then he would tell them about his dreams in detail. He'd see images but he could never make sense of them. He didn't remember his past; he only had these "visions" of what his past could have been.

_And then there was this faceless boy_. His visions were always blurry when it came to this boy, who in some dreams was tiny and same height as Harry and then in some dreams was tall and defined. He fought with this boy in some dreams and he kissed him in others. He asked his friends about this faceless boy, he said _he was always a blur, never a full figure. He moved like a snake. _

Harry had one dream where he was flying and this boy was trying to knock him out of his broom, and another dream where it was raining and they were on top of a tower kissing (They were doing more than kissing but Harry didn't elaborate).

"It could be Draco," Ginny said.

"Draco? Who's Draco?" Harry asked intriguingly.

"No, it can't be Draco; the fighting part makes sense, but not the snogging. Harry and Draco wouldn't be snogging." Ron exclaimed.

"Why not? Draco was in love with Harry." Ginny replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione chimed in.

"The way Draco was always obsessed with insulting Harry, and always finding a reason to talk to him even if it's just a slur of offence, it's classic 'I am in love with you' move." Ginny answered. "And, Draco is gay."

"Who is Draco?" Harry screamed and his friends looked at him concerned. "Sorry, could I have been in love with him?" Harry asked.

"No, you hated him." Hermione said.

"And he hated you, and everyone else in the world, and especially people that weren't pure bloods. He **especially **hated you." Ron finished.

"Where is he?" Harry was still interested in the Draco story, the name he's never heard from his friends before.

"He moved about a year ago, with his mother. Something about Norway, no one's heard from the Malfoys ever since." Ginny answered since she noticed that Hermione and Ron really didn't like talking about Draco.

"So a year ago, when I lost my memory, this Draco bloke left the country, isn't that a bit weird?" Harry asked.

"You think Draco could have harmed Harry's memories?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Or, that could be the other possibility." Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" All three of his friends asked at the same time.

"I thought this _Draco _could have been the boy I was snogging in my dreams, the one who was my boyfriend, maybe he went missing when I lost my memory that's why no one's heard from him for a year. But what you say is true, if we hated each other he could have been the one who tried to murder me or something and I just ended up being memory deprived."

"Honestly Harry, I think that if you were dating Draco, you would have told us." Hermione said.

"Would I have?" Harry pondered out loud, "You told me that I was dating someone but I didn't introduce you for a year, you really think I could have introduced you if it was someone you both clearly hate so much."

"I don't think he would have tried to harm you Harry, you saved his life." Ginny added.

"I did?" _Why are my best friends not answering these questions and my ex-girlfriend is? _

Harry was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, during the war, he was going to bloody burn if it weren't for you. Useless chap he is, glad he's gone." Ron said.

"You can't remember anything else Harry, from your vision? Anything else that sets this boy apart?" Ginny asked.

"There is something, but I can't put my finger on it. It's like a sense of smell, or something in the air, like a color…" Harry spoke, "Sorry, there's no distinct thing I can grasp on, every time I try to concentrate on this particular person from my dreams, the blurrier the vision gets." Harry sighed.

"Maybe that's part of the curse!" Hermione practically screamed.

"What curse?" Harry asked.

"Whoever attacked you, used magic and put a curse on you to take your memories away. I know you don't really believe in magic but we deal with this everyday. Maybe the curse gets stronger when you concentrate and try to remember. This isn't a regular sort of Amnesia; this is a magical incantation that's been placed on you. This bit of information might help me change the way I've been researching. It really helps a lot Harry!" Hermione was really excited while everyone else just stared at her in disbelief.

Harry was confused still but replied "Oh okay, thanks, I think."

Hermione smiled and started to take notes on her parchment.

"I have another question." Harry said turning to Ginny and Ron. They nodded and Hermione looked up.

"Do I have a type?"

"A type of what?" Ron asked confused.

Ginny smiled, "As in romance?"

Harry became shy and put his head down, he felt himself getting red.

"Harry, have you met someone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I mean no, not really, I mean, I don't know. I saw someone, and I talked to him at the station, but then he left and I only saw him for fifteen minutes, so I was just wondering…because I don't know, about my past…"

Molly entered the room and interrupted the conversation. "I am so sorry to disturb my dears, but Ginny, it's time to get ready. Guests shall be arriving momentarily."

Harry had promised Ginny that he'd stop by for her engagement party so he had arrived two hours earlier to help, after the setup they were all gathered in Ron's old room to chat.

"Oh, I should be leaving then." Harry said.

"Won't you stay Harry, please?" Hermione asked.

"I can't, I am sorry, I wish I could." Harry turned to Ginny and Molly, "But you know, crowd, magic…" He pointed at himself "Celebrity. It's too much."

"But we have to continue this conversation!" Ginny said excitedly. "When are we going to see you again then?"

"I'll let you know when my next day off is, maybe you can come by for lunch or something. I don't even know what's gonna happen." Harry shyly smiled and answered.

"Are you seeing this person again?" Hermione asked. Ron just stood in the back and observed everything with his mother; he didn't want to bombard his best friend with all the questions his sister and fiancé were already harassing him with.

"Well, I told him where I worked and he said he'll stop by maybe tomorrow, so we'll see." Harry didn't know who to look at so he just looked at the floor.

"Alright girls, let's go." Molly interrupted. "Good luck Harry dear, so wonderful to see you again." Molly gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and left the room with the girls.

"Come on mate, I'll drop you back to your flat." Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded.

"So what does this chap look like? The one you just met." Ron asked.

"I don't know, he was wearing torn up jeans, a t-shirt, had messy blonde hair…" Harry was going to say _dark grey eyes _but Ron interrupted him.

"You know Draco has blonde hair?"

"He does?" Harry was still intrigued by this Draco fellow.

"Yeah but he wouldn't be caught dead dressed like that! You see that, in your vision? The faceless chap, did he have blonde hair?"

"No, not really, everything is too blurry when it comes to him." Harry responded sadly.

"Alright, you ready?" Ron asked and grabbing on to Harry's arm. Harry nodded nervously. This was his least favorite part about magic, as convenient as it was.

oOoOoOo

**(A/N): Reviews are truly helpful. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. The Cafe

**The Café**

Harry woke up on Sunday morning quite refreshed. He was excited to go to work. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because a certain blonde man might pay him a visit at work today. He tried to convince himself not to get too excited, _if he doesn't show up, it'll be extra disappointing._

7 a.m. Harry opened up the Café and welcome his usual early Sunday morning patrons. It's too early for a bloke to show up, _no one shows up at 7 am to see someone they fancy, I am sure._

9 a.m. The Café emptied out a bit as many people go off to church and return after the service for a quick cup of coffee and a scone. No sign of Devon. _Don't get discouraged, don't think about it._

1 p.m. The usual mid afternoon crowd. Not many people, it's the time Café employees take a break and clean out the garbage and do a mid afternoon sweep. Harry served himself some strawberry ice cream and sat outside in the crisp sun to take his mind off the topic his mind wasn't supposed to be on. _I am actually sad about this._

"Is everything alright?" A coworker called Susie asked Harry.

"Yeah, completely. Just thought a friend was gonna come around, but hasn't yet." Harry smiled and went outside to sit on a chair.

1:13 p.m. Harry was still on his fifteen minute break. The telephone rang.

"Lily's Café, Susie speaking... Yeah he's just outside, I'll go get 'im."

"Harry, you've got a call." Susie went outside to get Harry

"Me?" No one ever calls him at work.

"Yeah he asked for Harry, you're the only Harry here." Susie replied.

"Hello, Lily's Café, Harry speaking." Harry said nervously into the telephone. He hated answering the phone at the Café so he always made another co-worker do it.

"Harry, this is Devon, from a few nights ago at Pining Road station." The voice on the phone said.

Harry's heart melted. "Oh, hi. Devon yes, um... Alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Great." Harry responded. _Now that you've called._

"Harry, I was wondering what time your shift's over so I could pop by if you'd like maybe we can go for a beer?" The voice on the other end paused "If you're free that is."

Harry turned around to look at Susie who was an arm's length away; she was cleaning the counter but turned to look at Harry. Harry had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were wide open with disbelief. She smiled at him and mouthed the words "what" and he just shook his head and mouthed "nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, that um…sounds great. I am working a double today so I won't get off 'til 7:30…" Harry trailed off unsure of what to say next.

"Perfect, I'll see you around then." Devon responded.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Goodbye Harry." Something about the way Devon said his name seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place it.

"Goodbye." Harry hung up the phone. He wasn't sure why he felt as though he had just been shocked.

* * *

"Have you got a date?" Susie asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Harry replied with a confused expression and a shy smile.

"I hope he's cute!" Susie said "...cause I just won me ten quids."

Harry laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You know Mary Ellen?" Susie asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You mean the girl with the short skirt who conveniently drops her spoon by the door every time?"

"Oh so you do notice?" Susie laughed.

"Who DOESN'T notice?" Harry responded.

"She's bet with me that you always ignore her 'cause you play hard-to-get. I bet with her that it's 'cause you don't fancy girls. So, I just won."

"Oh." Harry smiled.

"Unless, you want me to keep it to myself?" Susie asked with a concerned look.

"No, it's alright. I am not sure really, it's all new to me, you know." Harry looked at her expecting her to understand when he thought that she probably doesn't even know about him.

"Oh, yeah I understand. I know about your accident. Michael told me when he asked me to train you months ago, but I didn't tell anyone of course, it's unethical, me being your supervisor and all." Susie gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Susie, I owe you one."

"No such thing. So that's gotta be tough huh? Dating after all this time. You reckon you've had sex before? With blokes I mean."

Harry laughed.

"Sorry, that's rude."

"I am pretty sure, I've had sex…with blokes, I mean." Harry responded.

"How do you know? Have you checked…?" Susie raised an eyebrow.

"Susie! I get these dreams, these visions sort of that are a bit like really weird flashbacks from my life that I don't remember living. And some days I just get really vivid sex dreams except, I can't always tell who this person is, and what they look like. But, I know it's not a woman."

"Have you talked to anyone about these visions?" Susie asked.

"I've told my friends about the visions, but not the sex part, that's awkward. That I usually keep to myself." Harry laughed. "There are times when I am on top of a roof at a castle and someone's down there on his knees, and I just reminiscence the feeling, and whenever this person looks up I wake up, so I can never see their face. It doesn't help that my dreams are always somewhere in a faraway land so I can't tell if it's fantasy, a flashback or just a sex dream."

"Sounds magical" Susie responded.

"You have no idea…" Harry began to comment back when the front door chimed and they had a customer. The conversation was left hanging as for the rest of the day and evening as the Café stayed quite busy.

* * *

At 6:45 p.m., fifteen minutes until the Café was going to close, Susie went in the back to wash the last of the dishes then she was going to come out and count the register while Harry cleaned and straightened up the tables. Around closing time, they never get busy and it's always this one old man who sits in the corner and reads the paper with his tea and always leaves at 7:01 p.m.

Harry had his back to the door and was cleaning the cappuccino machine when the door chimed and a customer walked in.

Harry turned around and in a robotic way began to speak "Hi, can I help...you? Devon. Hello." Harry grinned, it had been so unusually busy for the past 5 hours he had *almost* forgotten about his date tonight.

"Please call me 'D.' Sorry, I am a bit early." The handsome blonde smiled back. Harry noticed that he was wearing a completely different kind of an outfit. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a grey tie that matched perfectly with his grey eyes. Harry thought he was going to pass out by seeing such impeccable beauty right in front of him. _Stay cool Harry, stay cool. Just breathe._

"It's alright; I think we'll be done early anyway. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take a cup of coffee if you don't mind, just black coffee."

"Great, have a seat I'll bring it over to you." Harry grinned and turned around towards the coffee maker. He let out a sigh. _Don't pass out._

The dashing blonde took a seat far from the counter, he wanted to watch Harry walk up to him and walk away, he thought he was so clever.

Harry grabbed a medium sized cup and a small plate where he placed a croissant. He brought the coffee mug and the croissant to his guest and smiled "Here you are sir, on the house."

The grey eyes sparkled when he grinned back to Harry and said "Thanks!"

Harry walked away from the table and turned to the old man sitting in the corner, "Can I get you anything else tonight Mr. Albert?"

The old man shook his head and gave him a smile.

Harry walked back to the other side of the counter, utterly nervous and self-aware that there sat a stunning man staring at him, possibly watching his every move.

Susie came out of the back room and called out to Harry. "Harry, have you cleaned out the cappuccino machine yet?"

She was loud enough for her voice to echo in the almost empty Café.

"Yes, I did" whispered Harry and tilted his head a bit in the blonde's direction and mouthed the words "He's here."

Susie's head snapped and darted a look toward the tables, her eyes met the ones belonging to a blonde man in the corner, then she smiled and gave a courtesy nod and looked back at Harry.

She whispered, "Harry you lucky devil, he is FUCKING beautiful."

Harry turned red and shyly smiled whispering "I know."

"Is that what you're going to wear?" She whispered back at him.

"I don't have anything else; I wasn't expecting, prince charming to show up tonight." Harry joked.

"Alright Susie, Harry, see you lot soon." Mr. Albert yelled from across the hall and left the Café.

"Should I wait outside?"

Both Susie and Harry got startled when they heard D's voice from across the counter from them.

Susie spoke, "No, no, of course not. Just do me a favor and lock the door and just wait here, we'll be right back." She grabbed Harry's arm "Come to the back office with me Harry."

Harry didn't know what was going on, and all of a sudden his supervisor was dragging him into the Boss' office where he's never been before except for his first day of training.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Susie went into the closet in Micheal's office and grabbed a dark grey button down shirt. "Here take your apron off and put this on, on top of your t-shirt."

"What? What if Michael gets upset?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we don't have time for this. You're either going to put this shirt on and go out with that gorgeous man waiting in the Café or I will." Susie commanded "Now take your apron off and put this shirt on. Don't keep him waiting!"

"What are you going to tell Michael?" Harry asked obeying and removing his apron.

"He'll understand. Perks of sleeping with the boss." Susie winked. "Don't tell anyone."

Harry gaped at Susie with his mouth open, "I won't." He finally closed his mouth and smiled.

"Here button up your shirt except for the top two buttons and tuck your shirt in."

Harry kept obeying what Susie said, he turned around and looked at the full length mirror in the office, and he admired the way he looked. The black t-shirt under the dark grey shirt suited with his jeans.

"Susie, I think you just became my new best friend."

They both laughed "Now, get out of here before he's gone." Susie remarked.

They both left the office and went back into the main Café. D was still there waiting for them.

"What about closing out and the tables?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it tonight, you've been working for twelve hours today. Have fun!" She smiled at Harry and waved bye to D.

"Alright, thanks Susie, see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Laters" Susie responded and locked the Café door behind them.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks as always for reading and please feel free to leave a review!**


	5. The Pub

**The Pub**

Harry and his date stood outside the Café for a few seconds and a cool wind passed by. The blonde took a deep breath in and smiled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You smell like coffee." The blonde responded.

"Oh Sorry, that usually happens, especially when I work a double." Harry replied nervously.

"No, it's great. I kind of like it." He smiled. "Are you tired? You just worked a twelve hour shift. I shouldn't be forcing you to go out, sorry about that."

"You're not forcing me," Harry smiled back. "I am glad, you're here. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a cool pub, not too far from here, are you up for walking? It's about a twenty minute walk."

"Sounds great, lead the way." Harry responded.

Over the past nine months after Harry settled into his new life, he had gone out a few times. A couple of times with Ron and a few times with his co workers. He learned a lot about himself, his taste in alcohol and especially his tolerance. This was the first time Harry was going out on a date. He was nervous.

Harry had spent a lot of his past 9 months reading and catching up on the news on the telly. He didn't date. He had woken up from being a ten year old to being a twenty five year old; he didn't know how he was supposed to act.

_It's just one date, I shouldn't be so nervous. We're going out for a beer or two, I have gone out drinking, with other people, this will be fine, and it'll be fine. I've read this sort of stuff in the books, it's no big deal._

"Are you usually this quiet?" Harry's date asked.

"Uh...no sorry. I just got lost in my thought for a minute, sorry." Harry responded nervously.

"It's alright; you don't have to be so sorry all the time." D smiled. "So how long have you been working at the Café?"

"Oh, about nine months. It's fun." Harry realized that he might get asked personal questions tonight, questions he might not be prepared to answer, _why didn't I think of this before_? He thought he should start asking questions to shift the focus from himself.

"Do you work anywhere?" Harry asked "Sorry, that's a stupid way to ask something."

D laughed, "It's quite alright, I actually do not work anywhere at the moment. I have been going on job interviews for the past week. I actually just came from one tonight, that's why I am dressed like this."

"Oh, and here I thought you might be trying to impress me." Harry responded.

"I was, I am... I just thought it might go better with another excuse, trying to not seem so desperate and everything." D joked.

"Well, I am still impressed. What sort of job are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"I had an interview as a bartender at this hotel. It's quite the swanky hotel just up Cheshire Street, and they have an opening. I recently quit my job and my mum's always worried thinking I am going to be a bum and wants me to go work in her shop so I don't really want to do that, so I need to find something new or at least go on interviews so she'll get off my case."

"Oh that sounds like fun, it's kind of like serving coffee, only it's a bit stronger and tips are probably better." Harry joked.

"That's a good point...Here we are."

Harry and Devon arrived at a pub called "The Wizard's Secret," Harry thought the name to be ironic. He wondered how D came across it. They entered the pub it was sort of a fancy looking place "Mr. Morgan how lovely to see you again," the doorman said as he smiled at D and made eye contact with Harry. They got a table by the window.

"You come here a lot then?" Harry asked.

"Once in awhile, my mum for some reason really likes this place. She knows the owner or something, I don't know. I just like the ambience so I used to tag along with her before, now I sort of come on my own whenever I can."

"So you see your mum a lot then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"No, I don't know, probably not. My parents died when I was a baby. I didn't know them at all. I am sure I would be attached to them too" Harry said sadly.

"Oh I am sorry."

"It's alright, I was just a baby. I think they died in a car accident or something. I still have dreams about them sometimes...and that's probably a bit weirder." Harry joked.

"No, of course not. Goodness, I don't know what my life would have been like if I didn't have my mum. She's really something."

"Sounds like it." Harry smiled.

The waiter came by their table and took their drinks order. D also ordered a couple of starters.

"I hope that's alright" he asked Harry. "I am just a bit famished."

"Oh, I wished you would have told me before, I would have made you a sandwich at the Cafe."

"No that's alright, I was glad for that croissant though. I didn't want to load up on any more free food." The blonde laughed.

"It's no trouble at all." Harry smiled.

Harry did the best he could to not talk about his life on his date with Devon. He discovered that Devon really enjoys cooking so he asked him a lot about that, pursuing it as a career, working at a restaurant etc. After a couple of beers Harry started to watch his pace of drinking. He realized that he was exhausted and didn't want to get drunk on his date. The waiter came around again and asked if they wanted another round.

"Yeah I'll take one more what about you Harry?" D asked.

"No, I am fine. Thank you." Harry said to the waiter. He turned to the blonde whose eyes were _excruciatingly divine_Harry thought "Sorry, I think if I have one more beer, I might just fall asleep here. I forgot that I can't drink that much after a double shift." Harry said.

"No problem. I am glad you told me though otherwise, I would have thought I had bored you and that's why you were looking so sleepy." D joked.

"Oh am I looking sleepy?" An already nervous Harry now became self conscious as well. He picked up a knife from the table to look at his reflection. D laughed, and Harry got embarrassed.

"No Harry it's alright," the blonde said "I laughed because I do the same thing when no one's looking." He grinned at Harry and continued "Don't worry, you look great."

Harry shyly placed the knife back on the table and took a sip of his water.

The waiter brought D another ale and he whispered something to the waiter. He then looked at Harry "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded thinking he probably just had to go to the loo or something. Harry was surprisingly having a great time. _It was really easy to talk to D_, he thought; he was glad that he was so easy going and not high strung asking him a million questions. _He must go on a lot of dates_ Harry thought, which dawned on him with a hint of sadness and jealousy. _I can't believe I like him this much_.

Harry thought back to the psychology books he's read where they talked about people who try to date after suffering a trauma and can easily fall for the first person that's kind to them. They're looking for companionship and emotions can get mixed up. _I must not get mixed up_. Determined Harry said to himself. He then looked up and watched his date returning to their table and his heart melted. _I am going to have a tough time with this one._

The two men sat at the restaurant for another fifteen to twenty minutes chatting about sports. Harry didn't have much to say but he liked listening to the other man talk about football with so much passion. He realized that's what he liked about his friend Ron also, whenever he talked about "Quidditch" which Harry found to be the most ridiculous thing about magic. He wondered what D would say if he ever found out about Quidditch.

"Are you ready to go?" Every time Harry looked up and met the grey eyes, his heart would flutter. He was determined that he knew those eyes, if not the exact same then something similar. He couldn't let go of this thought and every time the conversation would quiet down he'd find himself wishing he could remember why those eyes were familiar.

"Oh what about the bill?" Harry asked.

"I've taken care of it."

"Are you sure, that doesn't seem fair at all!" Harry objected.

"I invited you out, next time if you so wish you can take me somewhere." The blonde grinned.

"Alright, as long as that's a promise." Harry grinned and stood up from his chair.

After the two men left the pub, D slid his right hand into Harry's left. Harry didn't flinch and squeezed D's hand and meld their fingers together. Harry was hoping for something like this to happen, and it did. He was glad he didn't have to make the first move. Now he knows that if nothing else, at least the attraction is both ways.

* * *

"Wow it's gotten a lot colder than I expected," D remarked.

"Yeah, I am not sure if I want to walk back to the station." Harry joked.

"Don't you wish sometimes that there was some sort of a magical transport system or something, that'll just take you to your house, like they do in those science fiction movies?"

Harry laughed and thought _ironically enough there is_, "Yeah but it seems the closest thing we have is a taxi."

"Sad, but true." D turned towards Harry and rubbed his hands on Harry's arms trying to keep him warm. "Do you want to take a taxi and stop by?"

"Oh, um..." Harry hesitated.

"Oh, do you not want to?"

"No, it's not that, it's just sort of complicated, I mean..." Harry didn't know how to end his sentence. He wanted nothing more than to continue this night, but he was afraid of where it might lead and how he might not be ready for _that_.

"Or you don't have to, I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant if you wanted to continue talking... we don't have to do anything. It's getting late anyways."

"Yeah, it's just that I have to get back to work at noon tomorrow and it's already almost midnight." Harry said.

"So you just want to go home then?" Disappointment overcame the deep grey eyes that Harry admired so much. The gaze went from looking into Harry's eyes to down on the floor as the blonde took half a step away.

"No, I meant, I would like... to continue talking, but maybe you can come over to my flat, then I don't have to worry about going home in the morning or being late to work." Harry put his right hand's index finger on D's chin and lifted it up to stare back into his eyes and smiled. _I wonder if that's my move_ he thought, _it's a pretty good one_.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want anything to be inconvenient."

"The only inconvenient thing right now," Harry spoke "would be saying goodbye."

"Smooth." The blonde replied beaming.

"Yeah? I thought so too." Harry grinned and kissed D's cheek. For some odd reason that seemed quite familiar to him. He dismissed the idea and looked towards the road to hail for a taxi holding onto the other man's hand tightly.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for sticking around, what do you guys think? Please review w/ your love, hate, empathy, nonchalance! **


	6. The Flat

**The Flat**

Anything Harry knew about dating, he had learned from books and some through conversations with Ron. He had told Harry stories about how they all met and when he started to like Hermione, etc.

And then there was porn. He learned that through the blokes at work. They had started a conversation one night at a pub and Harry just listened.

Harry read a lot about sex, gender and sexuality from books from the library. Harry had a lot of free time over the past nine months when he wasn't working or being visited constantly by his friends he didn't remember.

Needless to say, taking a bloke home for the first time, was a big step for Harry. If he had told this to his friends, they, _particularly Hermione_ would probably be against it. However, from what he's heard from his friends about the kind of person he is, Harry enjoyed taking a leap into the unknown.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Harry opened the door to his flat and they walked in. "It's not much" Harry said, he picked up a shirt off the floor in the living room "Sorry, I should have cleaned up, I don't really get company," Harry continued nervously.

"No it's fine, it's actually in a better shape than mines. I have to confess the only time I clean is when my mum's coming over. I am always afraid she'd have a cow if she actually saw the way I lived... I probably shouldn't have confessed to being a slob."

Harry laughed "No it's alright, it's good to know we are all human after all." He pointed towards the sofa and asked "Do you want to sit? I'll grab some glasses from the kitchen if you want to get a drink or something."

The blonde nodded.

Harry left to go to the kitchen. He was freaking out. He returned and handed the empty glasses to D. The cabinet in the corner had some decent liquor stored in it. Harry had gotten it all from Ron who had shopped for him telling Harry what his taste was. Harry enjoyed each drink Ron's ever made and figured his supposed best friend would know.

"What should we toast to?" D asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, I am not very good at these things."

"How about..." D began to speak, and both him and Harry said it at the same time "Forgetting the past and focusing on the future" and they clinked their glasses together.

_It was as if time had frozen in Harry's flat and had turned back to a moment when he was a few years younger. Harry was having a vision. It was dark and grey and blurry. He was sitting in a pub wearing wizard clothing, the kind Ron and Hermione had showed him and he cheered with another man, they clinked their metallic goblets together, the man spoke "to forgetting the past…" and Harry finished the sentence "and focusing on the future."_

Harry came to.

"Wow that was weird." D spoke

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I think I just had a Déjà vu or something."

"What's a Déjà vu?" Harry looked puzzled.

"It's sort of when you do something and it feels like you've done the exact same thing before."

Harry was astonished at what he had just heard, "Wait you felt that too?"

The other man nodded.

"That was weird; I have never had a full blown vision before, especially sharing the same one with someone else." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably going to sound weird but I sort of have flashbacks sometimes of it's like someone else's life or something, I guess it's like this Déjà vu thing you mentioned." Harry responded.

"That is weird." The blonde smiled.

"Are you teasing me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe."

They both laughed and took a sip of their drinks.

"This is really good whiskey" D said.

"Yeah? My friends got it for me a while back as sort of a 'housewarming' present." Harry replied.

"Your friends' got good taste."

The blonde man brought himself a bit closer to Harry; Harry's heart was beating a million seconds a minute. He brushed Harry's hair from his forehead and asked "What's this mark?"

"It's sort of a birthmark, I've been told." _That was a close enough truth_, Harry thought.

"It's very intriguing."

"You smell amazing" Harry said. He wanted to change the subject again _and it was the truth._

"You kissed me on the cheek before when we were calling for a taxi..."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"It was like, it was something we do all the time, something like, and it was no big deal."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I felt the same way when I did that." Harry smiled, now the two of them really close to each other, talking they could feel the other's breath.

"Is it weird, if I say that I feel really close to you Harry?"

Harry shied and looked down for a second and looked back up and met the grey-silver eyes he adored so much, "I feel close to you too, _Draco_."

The grey eyes met the emerald green. "Harry" said the blonde, for a second as though he recognized the eyes as they stared back at him. The green eyes had an expression of recollection themselves.

"Harry" the blonde repeated, not in a way of someone he'd just met a few days ago but the expression consisted of love, adoration, years of longing. "Potter," the blonde grabbed the back of the brunette's head and pushed their lips together. The sweet kiss lasted a few seconds and there was a blast outside the window. A heat wave passed through the room that pushed the two apart.

The moment of reminiscence had passed and vanished.

* * *

The two men parted and ran to the window to look outside. A bus had crashed into a car and both the vehicles were on fire.

"We've got to go help them." Harry yelled.

They ran out to the street where many people had gathered and were attempting to rescue the bus passengers. Sirens quickly approached and help was on the way.

"Wow, that was really intense" Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't even know what we were talking about before."

"Yeah, me neither." Harry looked puzzled trying to recollect what happened in his flat five minutes ago. He drew a blank, one second he was drinking the whiskey, _I think we kissed _he thought, and then they were out here saving the people in the fire. He looked at D with a blank expression, speechless.

"Must have been some strong whiskey."

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for the continued support, please please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate in the story. **_**I am sort of drawing a blank, **_**the next chapter is going to be a quick flashback. **

**Additionally, a poll: who do you want on top? ~ you know what I mean. :D **


	7. Christmas Eve 2002

**Flashback 1 - Christmas Eve. 2002**

* * *

Christmas Eve.

Harry Potter, age: 22

Location: The Thirsty Scholar, founded by Hogwarts graduates in 1978. A pub located in the opposite end of the Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. It often plays hosts to Hogwarts Alumni on holidays and special events.

* * *

Harry had been invited several times for events at the Thirsty Scholar and he never accepted it until now. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had sent a personal invitation to Harry requesting his presence for an intimate gathering of Hogwarts Alumni to stop over before going to visit family and friends for Christmas. In the end, Ginny couldn't make it as she had been invited to Christmas Eve dinner by her new boyfriend's parents and thought it'd look odd to spend Christmas Eve with her ex-boyfriend instead. She had pleaded her case to Luna who understood and remarked "obligations are often exasperating however crucial to maintain a prominent place in one's social circle. Father has warned me about such things."

Harry was glad when he arrived at the Thirsty Scholar; there wasn't much of a crowd. He imagined it helped that he had told Luna to announce that Harry Potter was not attending, even though he was. He wanted a quiet night and he was glad he was going to receive it. The next day he was going to spend Christmas Day and have Christmas dinner with the Weasleys.

What Harry and Luna had not expected was that due to the announcement of Harry's non-attendance, many had decided to decline the invitation; it was the exact reason Draco Malfoy had accepted it. Draco walked in to the Thirsty Scholar and everyone had stopped talking. Silence fell over the entire room; it was so quiet that one could practically hear the wait staff polishing the silver in the kitchen. Harry turned around from his seat to look at the door and the reason the room had felt silent, "Blimey" he whispered to himself.

Draco looked well, _really well._ He walked into the room and all eyes were on him. _His face had softened up a bit Harry_ thought. He wore black trousers with a matching fitted suit jacket, a hunter green buttoned down shirt underneath accompanied with a silver tie. The hunter green shirt also had silver cufflinks matching the tie. Harry wasn't sure if everyone stared at Malfoy because they were shocked to see him or whether it was his appearance.

Nearly no one from their Hogwarts years had seen Draco since the war. There were rumors of what he might have been up to, but no one knew for sure. Draco locked eyes with Potter from across the room and whispered a "bugger" to himself. _I really should have confirmed, I should have known the Golden Boy would have lied about his attendance_.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise," he was greeted warmly by Luna, the hostess. She truly was excited to see him. She escorted him into the room and the crowd reverted back to their conversations. Harry stood up from his table and walked up to Luna and Malfoy. A reporter ran up to the three of them and asked for a pose for the Daily Prophet. Both Harry and Draco had thought the same thing, _I cannot wait to see this published in the papers, I can only imagine what the caption would state._

"Malfoy, it's been a while." Said Harry to Draco while shaking his hand.

"Yes, Potter, you're looking well." Draco responded.

Harry and Draco sat next to each other for the entire night. They enjoyed the Christmas Eve dinner and the free drinks that came with it. By the end of the night as the crowd was dying out, Harry was being interrupted in conversation every five minutes as one random person or another wanted to stop by and say goodbye and wish him a "Happy Christmas." They would just stare at Draco awkwardly, nod and walk away. Draco found it to be comical and eventually enjoyed the awkwardness his presence was providing in the conversations. Harry was glad to have Draco next to him, because then people did not stop and chat for long. Draco picked up on that and teased Harry about it.

As the night was finally ending, Harry needed to catch up with Luna to get a key to his room at the inn at the Thirsty Scholar. Luna approached Harry before he needed to go looking for her.

"Harry, there's a problem." Luna stated.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It seems that the inn did not properly count the list I had sent to reserve the rooms and we are one room short. I didn't realize that since I marked you as _not attending_ I didn't reserve an extra _emergency room_. However, if you so wish, you can share the room with us."

The idea of sharing a room with Luna and her boyfriend wasn't exactly appealing to Harry. "Oh, it's alright, I will just go to the Burrow tonight then. It shouldn't be a problem." Harry responded.

"Harry you can't apparate when you've been drinking constantly. It's too dangerous!" Luna said. Harry was about to speak something when Draco interrupted.

"Don't be stupid Potter. I've got a room reservation in the inn as well. You can stay with me. It'll be less…" Draco looked at Luna then at Harry "…less awkward."

"No, it's fine really…" Harry started to speak again.

"Oh good, then it's been decided. Thank you Draco." Luna walked away to say goodbye to the rest of the guests that were leaving.

"Wait… no." Harry was confounded. Harry glared at Draco "It's not stupid that I don't want to be an inconvenience Malfoy."

"Fine, I am sorry, I tried to help you out and not have you stay in same room as them shagging." Draco snapped back at Harry. Harry sighed and sat back down at the table and continued to drink his whiskey.

Draco picked up his jacket from the chair he was sitting at and spoke "Well, are you coming?"

"What room number is it? I reckon I'll have to say goodbye to a few other people before I head out and besides…"

"…you don't want to be seen leaving with me." Draco scoffed, "Four hundred and seventeen, knock twice and the password is _I am a git_. You'll need a key to get in, and since you don't have one, I'll set up the charm." Draco walked away angry and Harry was left irresolute.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading, please don't forget to write a review!**


	8. The Night

**Warning: Adult and Sexual themes from now on.**

* * *

**The Night**

After the commotion died down, Harry asked Devon if he wanted to get back to the flat.

"I should head out, it's getting late."

"Are you sure, you can crash here if you'd like. You said it's getting late and with all these sirens, you might find it hard to get a taxi." Harry replied.

"Okay, sure thanks." D said and smiled.

They returned to Harry's apartment and Harry realized that his sofa is much too small for someone to sleep on, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he thought.

"On second thought," D said, "I think your sofa might be a bit small for me."

"Well, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed..." Harry decided to just go with it, "if you don't have any problems with it."

"I wouldn't mind it either." D smiled.

Harry was nervous but he figured he had to get over it. He'd spent the last year learning a lot about himself and about being an adult. He gestured for D to follow him into his bedroom where he grabbed a t-shirt and some bottoms to give to him. He then excused himself to go to the bathroom while D changed in his room. When he returned Devon was already in his bed but he was sitting up against the wall. Harry had removed Micheal's shirt and hung it in the bathroom and returned to his bedroom and removed his jeans. The lamp in his room wasn't turned on and there was enough light through the window that it wasn't completely dark. Harry felt a bit awkward changing in front of his guest but he was relieved that it was dark enough. Harry nervously approached his bed and sat next to Devon.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Your t-shirt's really soft, thanks for the loan." D replied. He was whispering, not sure why, but thought it appropriate given the situation.

"Why do you call yourself 'D?' Devon is such a nice name." Harry asked. He'd been meaning to ask this question all night.

"My mother insisted on it. She didn't like the name Devon, she prefers to call me something else so she's settled on calling me D. I never asked her why, she's just called me 'D' all my life. But, if you like Devon, that's alright by me." D replied.

Harry rubbed the back of his hand onto the other man's arm. He whispered "Are you warm enough?"

D nodded a yes, but unsure whether or not Harry could see him, he reached up to caress Harry's cheek with his right hand and said "Yes." He then pulled Harry in for another kiss. This one was deeper and longer than the one before the accident. He bit Harry's lower lip and Harry let out a giggle.

"Sorry." Devon said.

"No, it's okay, sorry, I just acted like a schoolgirl." Harry was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you're a lot more intriguing than a schoolgirl" Devon responded. He pulled himself closer to Harry, their knees touching. His kisses kept on pushing and pulling on Harry. He would dive deep into a kiss and pull out a few seconds later, take a deep breath and dive back in. Harry was loving it. Harry's hands were massaging the other man's sides and he was pulling in and out. D grabbed onto Harry with both of his hands, running his hands through Harry's hair. He took Harry's glasses off and placed them on the side table. Harry didn't take his hands off Devon when he moved to place Harry's glasses on the table or whenever he pulled apart from Harry. Harry grabbed onto Devon as though his touch was the most important thing in the world right now.

Harry wasn't sure how or why, but he knew he missed this. He didn't know if he missed the caress of a man, or of a _**particular **_man, but he knew that everything he felt in his dreams, the intensity and the passion he felt with his dream lover, this was so similar to that. He wondered if there was some deep hidden meaning to this feeling, Devon grabbed Harry's neck, pulled him towards himself and pushed his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry welcomed it, craving it, he'd stopped thinking.

The next time Devon pulled away from Harry, he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He then grabbed Harry's hand and slowly placed it on his crotch, rubbing it. He moaned and Harry felt himself getting harder than he already was, his heart had jumped down to his stomach, he felt a longing. He took a deep breath in.

Even though it was dark, Devon could see Harry's face. He stopped moving, he took his hand off Harry's hand which was still on his crotch. Devon put both hands on Harry's shoulder, he squeezed them gently and whispered "What's wrong?"

"I...I am just nervous."

"Oh, okay, do you want to stop?" Devon asked in a calm and sweet tone.

"No, maybe just slow down a bit..." Harry said nervously, his voice was shaking. He was afraid that D might get upset and leave and he didn't want that.

"Of course, may I ask why are you so nervous?"

"I am just not sure; if...I have done this before...I don't know if I'll do something wrong." Harry said simply.

"I don't understand." Devon pulled himself closer to Harry; he uncrossed his legs and wrapped his right leg around Harry, pulling him in even closer. He made it clear to Harry that he wasn't going anywhere.

Harry started his story, "About a year ago, I had an accident and I suffer, or am suffering from Amnesia. I don't remember anything from the past fourteen years of my life. I've got some school friends who've been helping me out, I don't know anything, I don't remember anything, and whatever I know of my life, I remember from before I was ten years old and since then what I know is what I have been told." Harry gulped and continued "I have spent the last year sort of figuring out my life and haven't met anyone. I don't know anything about my life which wasn't told to me, I know, I keep repeating that, I am sorry…" Harry stopped talking, his voice had started to shake, and he was worried that he might start crying so he stopped speaking.

"And you've never kissed anyone in the last year, or anything else of that sort?" D asked.

Harry shook his head and whispered "No."

"That's a lot of pressure." Devon commented, running his right hand through Harry's hair and massaging his shoulder with his left hand. He still hadn't let go or put any distance between them. Harry grabbed Devon with both hands and pulled him in for a hug. His cheek resting on Devon's chest, "I am sorry." A tear trickled down his chest.

"How'd you know you're gay? Were you told?" Devon asked.

"Well yeah, sort of. I met a girl who is a friend of mine, I suppose, and she told me we dated but we broke it off cause…" Harry paused, "Then I met you and I knew for certain." Harry paused for a few minutes this time. Neither one of them spoke anything. They stood still, hugging. "I am sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you, if you want to leave, or something…"

Devon placed his finger on Harry's lips gesturing him to stop talking. He lifted his chin to his face and placed a small kiss. "Shh…" He whispered, "I am not going anywhere and from what I have experienced so far, you've probably done this before and you're very good at it." He smiled, unsure if Harry could see that he'd smiled.

Devon unwrapped himself from Harry and lay down on the bed. He pulled Harry into an embrace. He proceeded to take the covers from the bed and placed it on top of them. Now cuddling, Devon turned to his side facing Harry and locked him in another kiss. Harry pulled away leaving Devon confused.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry took off his t-shirt as well and put his arms around Devon "I just wanted to feel your skin more." He answered resuming the kiss. Devon smiled and their teeth clanked which made Harry giggle again.

"You're adorable." Devon remarked.

"That's a compliment coming from someone who possesses the body of a Greek god." Harry replied. "Sorry, I read a lot."

The two men fell asleep, cuddling and occasionally kissing. Harry had another dream that night, where he was flying on a broomstick with another boy, he could see the boy's face this time, and it belonged to Devon.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think!**


	9. The Morning

**The Morning**

* * *

The alarm was unbearably louder this morning. The desire to stay in bed was stronger as well. It might have something to do with the fact that Harry had his body wrapped around two slender arms belonging to a pale blonde man who didn't even flinch when the alarm went off the first time. The second time, he made a whining sound and turned the other way. Harry took this opportunity to kiss the blonde's shoulder and hop out of bed quietly. He slowly snuck out and grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom.

Devon noticed Harry's absence instantly. The warm body next to him was missing and a cool, chill air filled the space. He heard the water running in the next room and figured out that Harry had snuck out to shower. Devon left the bed and Harry's bedroom.

"Harry?" Devon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, it's open." Harry replied.

"Sorry, I just..." Devon walked into Harry bathroom and saw him from the other side of the glass. "I just... missed you." He smiled.

Harry smiled and slid the glass door of his shower. He popped his head out hiding the rest of the body behind the foggy glass, "Well, what are you waiting for then?" He waved his arm towards Devon for him to grab it and walk in the shower with him.

Devon removed the little clothing he had on and grabbed Harry's hand instantly being pulled into a kiss. "I was hoping you'd come by." Harry said.

The warm water ran on their bodies as the two men had a hard time keeping away from each other.

"Do you want some shampoo?" Harry asked breathing heavily as he couldn't concentrate enough far from the thoughts of the wonders Devon was working on him.

"Okay sure." Devon said grabbing the shampoo bottle and dropping it on the floor. Devon's erection was pressing hard into Harry thigh as he felt Harry poking him and pressing onto him. Harry looked down at the bareness of the two of them and looked back into Devon's eyes. The lust Devon saw in Harry's eyes made him want Harry even more.

Harry grabbed Devon and started to stroke him slowly while keeping his eyes closed. Devon's compliment from the night before had worked wonders on Harry's self-esteem. Instead of concentrating on the sexual act, he let his body flow and did what felt natural to him.

Devon placed himself closer to Harry and started to do the same to him. The two men grabbed on to the other's cock and rubbed their bodies together. Harry was holding back a moan and Devon could tell. He whispered into Harry's ears, "Don't hold it back, let me hear you, tell me how much you love this."

Harry was good at following directions. Harry's moans became louder as he came all over Devon's hands. Devon bit his lip, determined to last a little bit longer. Soon after he experienced his blissful moment and the two men leaned against each other, their heavy breathing masked by the hot water running on their bodies.

Devon placed his right hand under the running water to clean it out a bit. He bent down to grab the shampoo bottle he had thrown on the floor earlier. He poured a bit of the shampoo on his right hand and rubbed them together. Harry stood against the wall, unable to move, just watched Devon. After the lather formed in his hands, Devon rubbed his hands in Harry's hair and started to shampoo it. He then did the same to his hair.

"Are you okay Harry?" Devon asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked." He replied, "But it's not a bad thing. Sorry, just being weird."

"No, you're not being weird." Devon took the soap off Harry's shower shelf and lathered it up a bit. "Turn around, I'll wash your back" He said turning Harry around. He was nervous that perhaps he went too far, and too soon with Harry given his fragile state. He didn't want Harry to see his face, doubting himself. Harry leaned back and rested on Devon's chest and Devon held him there for a few minutes. "I am sorry if it was too much." He finally spoke.

Harry turned and took the soap from Devon; he started to lather Devon's back and massaged his shoulders simultaneously. "No, it wasn't too much. It was amazing. I am just wondering how I will concentrate at work today when I'll be thinking about this the entire time."

Devon turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Really?" Harry nodded a yes. The two men spent another fifteen minutes in the shower washing each other off and kissing. Kissing more than bathing. They wrapped the towels around each other and went back to Harry's bedroom.

"Harry?" Devon spoke while getting dressed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I tell my mother about you?"

"What would you say?" Harry asked nervously.

"Just that I met someone and he's beautiful." Devon grinned.

"And the other stuff? I mean, the memory stuff?" Harry hoped Devon didn't tell his mother about his _sexual details._

"I was thinking about that, it might come up in conversation. So I wanted to know if it's alright with you or otherwise, I will just keep it all to myself." Devon finished dressing and walked up to Harry. "I mean, she's my best friend, sometimes I feel like she's my only friend. If I see her, and she asks me I don't know if I can lie to her. So I just wanted to know how much I would be allowed to say."

Harry kissed Devon. "You're really sweet you know that?"

Devon snapped back and spoke "I am not sweet!"

Harry laughed. "You can tell her whatever you feel like. It's not a big secret, you know, my life. Who knows maybe she'll know a specialist or something that might be able to help me."

"I was thinking the same thing." Devon confessed. "She's got quite a few connections, not really sure how but she does. Maybe she'll know someone."

Harry smiled and sat on his bed to put on his shoes.

"Can I take you to breakfast before you head off to work?" Devon asked.

"No, because I was going to take you." Harry beamed.

"Honestly, you've got to stop with the chivalry act; it's quite sickening you know." Devon joked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Devon; there was something quite familiar about that tone. They left Harry's flat and went around the corner to a bakery for a quick breakfast. Devon kissed Harry goodbye at 11:30 and was headed back home. He asked Harry if he wanted to go out again tonight after work. Harry didn't have to think twice to say yes and they agreed to meet up again at 7:30 outside Lily Café.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Devon returned to his flat and found his mother sitting outside in the balcony. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"D, I was worried about you. I must have called you a hundred times last night and you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, I had been out. I had a date, I thought I had told you that." Devon answered his mother, opening the front door of his flat and letting her in.

"You did and the doorman at 'the Wizard's secret' told me he saw you with someone. He said you were with someone familiar."

"Someone familiar? What does that mean? Familiar to me or to him? I'd never seen him before, we just met a few days ago."

"Who was it? What's his name?" Neera asked frantically.

"Harry. Why? Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter. I just heard there was an accident last night, a bus had caught on fire and the news was on the telly, and I thought I saw you in the background briefly for a second with someone else. That's why I called you and you weren't home."

"Yeah it was right outside Harry's flat. It was alright. We're all fine, just went to bed after all the commotion." Devon spoke as he put the kettle on the stove to make some tea for his mother.

"So this Harry, what's his full name?" Neera couldn't help but ask, she was afraid she knew the answer.

"Harry...Potter, I think. Yeah I saw that on his mailbox. 'Harry Potter' Did the doorman at the pub really know him?"

"I don't know, he just said he looked familiar." Neera spoke. She turned away from Devon pretending to fix his curtains but she didn't want to show him the expression on her face. She was in shock.

_Could this really be happening? After all this time, in a different lifetime, practically, had his son and his former love really found each other again? Were they falling in love? _

Neera was especially worried for her son because of the orb that's placed well protected in her house. The orb sat on the mantel above the fireplace as a decoration for everyone else, but Narcissa Malfoy kept an eye on that orb the entire time she's at home and when she's not, she places it in her safe before she leaves the house. The orb contains the precious memories her son gave up, the life her son gave up because he refused to live without Harry Potter. Last night, the bright illuminating white light was turning blue. She had noticed the color change and was staring at it with her wand in her hand. Then suddenly, the blue light flickered away and the white light returned. She's turned on the telly then to watch the news if anything _out of the ordinary _was happening in the Muggle world. That's when she saw her son and Harry Potter in the background of a news program for a few seconds.

She wondered what it all meant. The flicker of the blue light indicated that his memory could have been returning as they were slowly tinkering away from the orb. Then the blue light vanished, which could mean somehow the transition stopped. She wondered if it was stopped by itself or if someone had stopped it. She needed help to figure this out, she needed magical help.

"So what does he do? This Harry Potter?"

"He's working at a coffee shop near Arbor Hill. That's how we ended up at the Wizard's secret last night."

"So, when do I get to meet him?" She asked.

"Mother! I just met him. You have to give it some time though." Devon spoke shaking his head whilst pouring the hot water in the mugs.

"Okay then, next Sunday, bring him by for dinner."

"Sunday? That's too soon!" Devon protested but he knew his mother was going to get her way.

"That's plenty of time for you to get to know someone. I am not going to take 'No' for an answer D, you should know that."

Devon looked nervous as he returned to his living room carrying tea.

"What is it D? What's the matter?" Neera asked concerned.

Devon took a seat on the sofa across from his mother and told her everything he knew about Harry. The details Harry had told him about his memory loss and how scared he was. Devon indicated to Neera about how much he was beginning to care for this man he'd just met a few days ago. He didn't' understand how could his emotions be so strong for someone so fast when for the past year he'd been dating people on and off and never wanting to see them again.

He wondered if he was going crazy. He explained to his mother that he wasn't ready for her to meet with Harry yet, because he needed to figure out his feelings first. Devon was afraid that if he returns to his old self and begins to avoid Harry, he didn't want to hurt him further by giving him false hope and introducing him to his (only) family. As far as Narcissa had cared, D's father was dead.

_Narcissa _knew that the feelings her son was having were true. The reason he was so drawn to Harry was because it was Harry, _Harry Potter_. The reason they were in this mess in the first place. She knew she needed to meet Harry in an environment where he wasn't aware of who she was if she could help him return his memory or ease her son's burden that they truly were meant to be together. She thought of letting the topic go for now, about pestering her son in bringing Harry around to meet her but she was going to get her way eventually.

"Alright do as you see fit for now, but I will be asking again to meet this boy. You can't keep him hiding for long." Neera spoke to her son Devon.

"I know mother, I am fully aware." He smiled and was relieved.

Neera shortly left and Devon decided to concentrate his energy on cleaning his flat and preparing for his second date with his boy wonder.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for all your messages, please review and express your thoughts!**


	10. July 2003

**Flashback II - July 2003**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Age: 23

Location: the Thirsty Scholar.

* * *

It was summer and the Slytherins had organized a summer 'meet and greet' for all the Hogwarts (Slytherin) Alumni. Draco hadn't planned on attending but his friends had insisted on his attendance otherwise they were going to all show up at the Manor and tell his mother all his dirty little secrets from his Hogwarts years. The ones that didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord but to do with hiding out in boys' bathroom involving a certain types of 'jobs' that weren't assigned by Voldemort.

"You wouldn't!" Draco exclaimed to his friends.

"Blaise or Goyle wouldn't but I would," Pansy said. "Oh you know the silly boys and how they were when they were young. Always experimenting with each other and discovering their bodies together…shall I continue?"

"Just say 'Yes' Draco otherwise she'll drag our names into the stories that weren't just about you." Blaise begged Draco.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there tomorrow for your stupid party, as long as you can promise, none of the Golden Trios is attending."

"None? Or do you mean especially Harry Potter?" Pansy joked.

"Fuck off Pansy." Draco grumbled.

"Okay, I will drop it. I hate that bastard too for turning you down last Christmas Eve." Pansy spoke with a low tone.

"He didn't turn me down! All I did was offer him a room for the night and bugger didn't even show up or let me know he wasn't planning on it." _Draco had convinced himself that was the reason._

"Then why are you so upset as in he turned down an opportunity to shag you, unless that's what you were hoping for?" Pansy winked.

"Stop Pansy, just stop." Blaise interrupted. He raised an eyebrow towards her and she turned around and walked away.

"Fine, see you lot tomorrow. And for the record, I didn't invite any bloody Gryffindors so don't worry alright Draco?"

Draco wasn't worried, he was just hurt. He was hurt because he had offered a room to stay to Harry and Harry hadn't taken it. He didn't know where Harry went that night on Christmas Eve six months ago but it wasn't room four hundred and seventeen. Draco had the secret wish that Harry would come to him at night and they would share a passionate night together. Draco had thought about Harry a lot in the past five years they hadn't seen each other. He didn't know when these thoughts had turned towards attraction and lust but he knew he wanted Harry when he saw him that night at the Thirsty Scholar and it's as though his heart had been broken all over again, and his friendship had been rejected all over again as it did the first day of school at Hogwarts.

oOoOoOo

* * *

The next night was quite uneventful at the Thirsty Scholar. As it turns out, not to anyone's surprise, the Slytherins don't really do small talk or care about what the other is doing, they just like to drink.

Draco was enjoying himself with his friends and he was beginning to feel glad he had showed up. Until _**he** _walked in.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"What? I don't know, I didn't send him an invitation, don't look at me." Pansy exclaimed. "I am sorry Draco; I really don't know what's going on here."

Harry Potter had walked into the room where the Slytherins had joined. Everyone's eyes were on him and no one noticed the man he had walked in with. Pansy marched right up to Harry and was about to start her question off with an insult when she was interrupted.

"Alexander Roland, and you must be Ms. Parkinson, here's my invitation." The mystery man placed his arm around Harry and tugged his shoulder and removed it when he caught Harry's eye of discomfort. He hoped nobody noticed that, but Draco did.

Alexander continued "I was told I could bring a guest so I asked Mr. Potter to accompany me, I hope that's alright with you." The arrogance with which Alexander spoke reminded Pansy a bit of Draco. He was correct; there wasn't anything wrong with bringing a former Gryffindor to the party as long as they were accompanied by a former Slytherin. She couldn't do anything so she just shrugged.

"It's alright, thank you for clearing it up. Welcome." She nodded at Harry, "Potter," and walked away.

Draco looked at the _mystery man_ he seemed familiar but he couldn't place him from where. Alexander grabbed Harry's arm and walked into the room and headed directly towards Draco. Draco panicked and looked at Blaise who quickly responded with "I will go get some drinks," and left. _Coward prick,_Draco thought.

"Mr. Malfoy! How wonderful to see you again. I wasn't aware you were attending, I didn't see your name listed in the confirmed guest list." Alexander spoke.

"I am sorry, have we met?" Draco kept constant eye contact with Alexander and didn't even flinch to look at Harry. He acted as though Harry wasn't even there.

"Yes! Christmas Eve last year, in this very room. I was the one interning for the Daily Prophet; I had taken the picture of you two with Ms. Lovegood."

It was starting to make sense. Draco remembered the face but couldn't place it because it was hidden behind a camera for that night, _that night when he sort of had opened up to Harry and was rejected._

"Oh yes of course. I didn't know you were from the Slytherin house." Draco finally managed to look at Harry, he couldn't resist when the man had discussed about the two of them having taken a picture together.

"Yes! You were in fifth year when I started at Hogwarts. I was mostly shy and very quiet then. I was doing an internship last year when I attended the Christmas Eve dinner and the pictures I took at that party and the article I wrote, truly made my career at the Prophet. I reckon it had more to do with the two of you than my writing skills really."

"Yeah I never did end up reading that article." Draco commented, mostly to himself but loud enough for the other two to hear. Harry chuckled to himself and Draco glared at him.

"We should find our table." Harry turned and spoke to Alexander.

"Yes, we should. Well it was good to see you Mr. Malfoy; I hope we chat more later on tonight."

Harry walked away from the group and away from his date. Draco noticed that and wondered _what is Potter playing at? He's acting like he can barely stand this bloke while he's completely infatuated with Potter. _Pansy walked up to Draco and Blaise when Harry and Alexander had walked away.

"Who the bloody hell does he thinks he is? The child is barely 18, 19 years old, just because he's working for the Prophet he thinks he can just waltz in with an unannounced guest." Pansy was more upset for Draco than really for herself. Draco knew this and was glad that she was on his side.

As the night progressed the Slytherin Trio (Draco, Pansy and Blaise) constantly watched Harry and Alexander's every move. It was quite clear that Alexander was completely a fool for Potter and Potter barely acknowledged his existence unless Alexander was persistently touching his arm trying to make him listen. Harry stood up and Alexander followed him anywhere he went. _It was pathetic _Draco thought.

Blaise told Pansy to go and divert Alexander's attention and find out what's going on between the two of them. Pansy did what was asked. As soon as the two of them stood up to walk up to the bar to refill their drinks Pansy interrupted them.

"Mr. Roland, why don't you come with me for a photo with other Slytherins, we need to make sure we get everyone. Sorry Potter, it's Slytherins only." Pansy grabbed Alexander's arm and dragged him away leaving little time for contemplation or excuses.

Harry looked as though he was relieved. He walked up to the bar and Draco walked up right next to him with Blaise, one Slytherin on each side of the wonder boy.

"So Potter, is he even of legal age?" Blaise asked.

Harry ignored him.

"Honestly Potter sleeping with the employees of the Prophet so they can continue publishing about you, isn't that a bit low?" Draco remarked.

"Fuck off." Harry responded. He grabbed his drink and started his walk back to his table.

"Is that what you told him the first time, when he propositioned to fuck _you_ instead?" Blaise could hear the disdain in Draco's voice. He glared at Draco as an indication of _tone it down a bit_.

"What is your fucking problem Malfoy? Are you jealous?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed and walked away and returned to his own table. Harry followed him. Blaise behind Harry just to make sure the two of them don't bring out their wands and start hexing each other in the middle of the party.

"I don't understand you Draco, what is your problem?" Harry said.

"My problem? I am not the one who needs so desperately to fit in, decides to show up to a party uninvited with a child."

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry turned around and began to walk away.

"What? Are you leaving? You still don't have the courtesy to tell people to their face that you won't be spending time with them? A bit rude, don't you think. How un-Gryffindor."

"So that's what this is about? You're still angry with me for turning down your proposal to spend the night with you." Harry mocked Draco.

"Back off Potter." Blaise came in the middle of the two men, his eyes set on Harry.

"For the record," Harry turned away from Blaise and approached Draco "He is not a child, and he invited me here, as friends. I didn't want to come and he showed me the list of the attendees and your name WASN'T on it and that's why I accepted his invitation. I am not shagging him."

"...Anymore." Draco said.

"We are just friends." Harry spoke.

"Now." Draco replied. "So you did stay with him that night, on Christmas Eve?" Draco couldn't help himself he needed to know.

"Yeah." Harry said, his tone changed, almost apologetic Draco thought.

"So you fucked him that night?" Draco was getting angry again.

"No." Said Harry.

"He fuck you?" Draco said with one eyebrow raised.

"No. Fuck you Malfoy." Harry retorted.

"What? I am just curious to what happened. Why did you not have the courtesy to let me know that you wouldn't be requiring my help or that you wouldn't have been staying in my room? Especially when I waited up for you and then went looking for you like a mad man thinking you might be passed out in a corner somewhere drunk, and the receptionist looking at me like I was some jealous fan when she told me that she saw you go into another man's room? Tell me Potter, I am curious."

Draco and Harry stood inches apart staring in each other's eyes, Blaise was nervous and standing right by him. Harry looked at Blaise, and Blaise got the message to give them some privacy. He walked away to look for Pansy.

"I... had gotten too drunk to function and know what was going on. Alexander came to me and he said he'd help me to my room, and I tried to tell him that I didn't have a room. He then took me to his. I didn't realize that he was taking me to his room and not yours. He started to kiss me when we got there and he was saying these things, I didn't know what was going on and I thought he was you. Like I said I was too drunk to realize anything and he's also got blonde hair." The last sentence Harry spoke very slowly as in trying to find the right words to not offend Draco.

"So you fucked him thinking he was me?"

"No, I didn't fuck him. He was on his knees and my trousers were open..." Harry hesitated.

"Bloody hell Potter." Draco made a disgusted face.

"I fell asleep in the middle of it and then the next morning when I woke up, you were gone. I didn't know what to do, I had to go to the Burrow, and Alexander..."

"Talking about me?" Alexander came out of nowhere whilst Draco and Harry were in conversation and Harry was speaking in a low voice.

"No, not really." Draco answered Alexander in a cold tone. He picked up his suit jacket and left.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**(A/N): So what do you guys think? You hate it, you love it? Why is Potter being so mean?!**


	11. Neera Meets Harry

**Neera Morgan meets Harry Potter**

* * *

To avoid falling back to his old patterns, Devon decided to take a step back from his regular dating habits with Harry. The old Devon (and perhaps the old Draco) would usually go out for a few drinks with a bloke and go back to his flat to shag. Along with finding an excuse to leave the bloke's flat either in the middle of the night or early morning the next day. He decided to leave his old ways behind and court Harry like a gentleman.

He would plan elaborate dinner dates and long walks. He'd go on small adventure trips around the city with Harry, showing him around town and discovering Harry's interests as they both uncovered them together. They'd find similarities and differences between their pursuits in music, television and books. Harry genuinely appreciated Devon's efforts in getting to know him, what he appreciated more were the glances he would steal when Devon wasn't looking, the subtle ways he'd find an excuse to hold Devon's hand and the times they'd be sitting in a park alone and snog. Harry was becoming quite smitten with Devon beyond the physical desire and Devon felt the same way about Harry. After nine straight days of courting and sleeping in the other's flat practically every night, Devon finally found the courage to ask Harry a question.

"Do you mind meeting my mum for dinner sometime?"

"Sometime…soon?" Harry asked with eyes wide open and a look of apprehension and shock.

"Well, yeah, maybe in a few days?" Devon responded.

"Alright sure." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really." Harry agreed but he still had a look of uneasiness in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Devon asked.

"I haven't exactly told my friends about you. I mean the people at work know, because you're there, every day and they love you of course, but I haven't told my school friends, my pre-amnesia friends. I just feel guilty because you've talked about me to the people that matter to you and I haven't." Harry answered with a bit of anxiety, unsure of how Devon might react.

"From what you've told me about them, except for your ex-girlfriend, your friends aren't exactly happy with you unless you do every single thing they say exactly the way they say it, I am not surprised by this fact. It's really okay Harry, one step at a time. We can start with a small dinner at my mum's house and then we can move on to meeting your friends a bit after that." Devon responded with a warm smile and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Why are you so understanding?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you are such a 'goody two shoes' I just imagine what you would say in a difficult situation and I do just that." Devon joked.

"I bet I wasn't such a 'goody two shoes' before my amnesia."

"I bet you were."

Harry laughed and spoke again "There's something else. My friends told me that I was dating someone for a year before my accident and they never met him because I suppose I was afraid of their reaction…"

"Yeah…" Devon responded a bit nervously. This is the first Harry's ever discussed of a past lover, he didn't like it.

"Well, I don't want to do the same thing. I don't want to hide you because I am afraid of them again. I won't." Harry said resolutely.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I don't want to be hidden." Devon responded with the same resolve as Harry slightly mocking him.

"You're doing it again." Harry said.

"I know, I am sorry, I won't mock you…for the rest of the day." Devon winked and kissed Harry's cheek.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Two nights later, Harry found himself outside the door of Neera Morgan's house.

Neera opened the door before Harry had the opportunity to knock. She saw someone quite familiar standing in front of her. She knew this; she was expecting this, but seeing Harry Potter after not having seen him for over a year was still a shock to her. Her heart melted and all she wanted was to hug him and tell him she missed him as a mother would miss her own son but stayed composed.

"Harry Potter I assume?" She spoke in a calm and collected manner without a flinch of emotion. It reminded her of herself as Narcissa the first time she saw Harry after Draco had announced that they were an item.

Harry nodded nervously.

"Well come in then." Neera smiled at Harry and Harry was more at ease. _The boy is exactly the same _she thought.

Devon was already waiting in Neera's house. Harry was glad that he had instructed him to dress up for the dinner as both Devon and Neera were dressed quite formally.

The dinner went quite smoothly, Harry complimented Neera on her cooking skills and remarked that 'it tasted like magic' unaware of the irony in his sentence. Neera hadn't forgotten how to use a wand; she barely did any Muggle cooking.

"Are you close with your school friends Harry?" Neera asked.

"Somewhat, we meet two or three times a month to catch up. They tend to write more than visit or call on the telephone." Harry responded.

"Have you told them about D?" She asked, knowing that he hadn't.

Devon couldn't understand what she was trying to do; he just looked at his mother confused.

"No, not yet. I am not sure how they'd react. I think Hermione, my friend; she would probably think it's unhealthy. I am not sure maybe they'll be happy. I am too anxious to find out at the moment. It's all very sort of new, you know?" Harry found it quite easy to talk to Neera as if they shared a silent bond. He admitted to himself that he was jealous of Devon in that sense, to have a mother look out for you as much as Neera does for Devon. _Molly, Mrs. Weasley_ he thought _tried to do that too but I guess it didn't help that I had broken her daughter's heart. Even though she says she's forgiven me._

"I think I should invite them for dinner, at my house." Neera stated.

"What?" Devon practically screamed.

"Hush." She turned to Devon and spoke; she then returned her gaze to Harry. "Well if you're having a tough time, it might be easier to ease them into the whole idea. I am certain that once they come here and meet us together, they'll be less hesitant. I am certain of it."

The truth was that Narcissa had figured out that the only other person who would have both Harry and Draco's interests in mind would be Hermione. She was a powerful witch and with their powers combined, she would be able to solve the memory loss issue. She just needed her calm while she explained everything to her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Perhaps I should tell them about Devon first and then wait for them to mull it over for some time before the meeting." Harry responded.

"Yes of course, there's not rush. However, I would like for the meeting to take place here in my home. I would like to truly insist on that if you don't mind?" Neera spoke firmly.

"Alright, it sounds good." Harry smiled and looked at Devon who still looked quite confused by the entire exchange. "I will tell them and we shall see what they say."

Harry and Devon picked up the dishes from the dining table and headed to the kitchen. Harry had insisted upon washing the dishes. Devon decided to help. On their way back and forth in between the kitchen and the dining area, Harry noticed an orb on a mantel and asked Devon what it was. He seemed quite interested in it, Neera noticed Harry's interest.

"Does it look familiar to you?" Neera asked curiously.

"Maybe," Harry responded. "I feel like I have seen an orb like this before except the light wasn't white, it was more yellow. Do you mind if I hold it?" Harry asked Neera.

"Yes you can hold it, but please be very careful." Neera said. She picked up the orb and handed it to Harry. Devon was stunned by his mother's reaction because she would never let anyone touch it, ever. She saw Devon's expression and spoke "I trust Harry."

* * *

Harry held on to the orb, the white light started to swirl around. Nothing else magical happened but Harry was still convinced he had seen something like this before. His hands started to shake and he handed the orb back to Neera before he thought he might drop it. Narcissa wanted to see the reactions of the magical elements in the orb when they're held by someone who is part of those memories. The orb recognized Harry and thus reacted the way it did. She also wondered about what a yellow light indicates as opposed to a white light. She was sure that if Harry's memories were in fact stolen, they would be in an orb somewhere. The light would be yellow because the memories would have been taken forcefully. Harry's energy was stolen, his memories were stolen. She was now sure of it, and she needed Hermione's help!

* * *

**(A/N): Please review with thoughts and comments and love and hate! I really appreciate it!**


	12. Christmas Eve 2003

**Flashback 3 - Christmas Eve 2003**

* * *

Time: Christmas Eve.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, age: 23

Location: the Thirsty Scholar

* * *

The invitation Harry received from Luna Lovegood for the Hogwarts Alumni Christmas event was returned with a note "Get Draco Malfoy to attend, and I will be there in a heartbeat." Harry had _avoided Draco long enough_, he thought. He needed to apologise, and apologise properly.

_Draco was just watching out for me last year and I rejected his kind offer and then never even wrote to him. The next time I saw him, I insulted him further. I need to fix this._

Harry used his friendship with Alexander Roland to announce in the Prophet that Harry was travelling for the holidays along with each of the location he was at. He was meeting wizards everywhere and helping a hand in various charity projects. Harry made the article seem as though he wouldn't be anywhere near Diagon Alley around Christmas time.

Draco had picked up the habit of reading Alexander Roland's articles in the Prophet if merely to insult them on his own time. Therefore, he was aware of Potter's ventures around the globe. He accepted Luna's invitation because he had promised his mother that he wouldn't sulk in his flat around Christmas time over his slightly cracked heart thanks to the Potter related events of the last year. He promised her that he'd change and be more social. It also didn't help that his mother had bought the Thirsty Scholar inn from the previous owners and demanded Draco to run it during the holidays.

_Even if Potter was attending, I would be required to be at this event. I suppose I should be glad, he really won't be here this time._

* * *

Luna had owled Harry as soon as she had heard the news that the Malfoys were the owners of the Thirsty Scholar pub and inn. He had been planning this for a few months now. Harry arrived under the invisibility cloak at 8:30, he saw Draco by himself at the corner of the hall. He didn't seem too interested in socialising. At ten o'clock Harry decided to reveal himself and his presence to Draco. He waited for Draco to leave his table and quietly went and sat down at the seat next to his. When Draco returned he was shocked to see Harry sitting there with a _stupid Gryffindor _grin.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked, noticing that they both wore similar robes.

"I came to see you, alone, to apologise." Harry replied calmly in a low voice. The rest of the patrons hadn't recognised him yet.

"What for?" Draco snapped.

"For everything." Harry sighed. "Over the past year, and my actions."

"There's no need for an apology."

"Yes there is Draco." Harry insisted.

Draco sighed. "Listen Potter, there's no need. We can go back to just acknowledging each other and being civil. I don't want to argue, I don't want to hear anything. You don't owe me anything. If anything, I tried to be nicer to you because you did save my life all those years ago, and now you don't owe me anything."

"Alright, can I buy you a drink at least?" Harry asked.

"They're free tonight, at the event, and…I own the place."

Harry chuckled "That is true. Can I get you anything? I can still carry them for you."

Draco laughed and walked up to the bar with Harry. Both men sat on the stools at the bar for the rest of the night ignoring everyone else. It was exactly like a year ago. They didn't notice anyone else around them and were engrossed in conversation. The bartender informed them that it was "the last drink of the night" at which Draco glared at the bartender.

"I know Mr. Malfoy, not for you but I do have to make the announcement for the event to end." Draco acknowledged with a nod and waved his hand indicating the bartender to go away.

"You are mean! Why can't you be a little sweet to the poor bloke Draco?"

Draco snapped back, "I am not sweet Potter! I wouldn't even know how if I tried."

"Okay so technically this is the last drink of the event, we should toast to something." Harry stated.

Draco smiled and began to speak, "To forgetting the past…" Harry finished the sentence "and focusing on the future." They clanged their goblets together and took a sip of the drink. Shortly after Luna approached the two of them and spoke to Harry.

"Harry this came for you." She handed Harry a small note and left.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

Harry took a deep sigh, "It's a note from Alexander. He wants to spend Christmas together. Not sure how he found out I was here, he's quite upset with me."

"Are you two…?" Draco began to ask.

"No, not for a while. It's a long story, a story I wish I could soon forget." Harry replied.

"Tell me." Draco said gently. He was jealous of Alexander Roland and he wished to know every little detail about him and Harry as an item.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Harry asked. Draco nodded a yes.

"It all sort of started last year when I was here. I was quite drunk at the end of the night and Alexander took me to his room. He wanted me to shag him. He practically begged me for it and it was pathetic. I am sorry, that was mean." Draco laughed listening. "It is, it's mean. I told him I was too drunk to do anything of that sort and he started kissing me and touching me everywhere and then he…" Harry whispered "takes me in his mouth and starts to…"

"Suck you?" Draco finished the sentence.

"Shh! Draco!" Harry realised at this point that he was quite done for, he was utterly pissed drunk. "Okay so then I fell asleep and the next day he started doing it again in the morning with his hands and trying to get me hard…"

Harry didn't notice but his words were having a serious impact on Draco's state. The thought of another man touching Harry and getting him hard was making him aroused. Draco shifted a bit when his cock began to twitch leaving a tremor travelling up and down his spine.

Harry continued talking without any notice. "I had to get him off me so I just sort of made a run for it. I told him I was late for something. For weeks after he kept on writing to me, asking me to come and visit him. I finally agreed and he invited me to dinner at his house and he was all over me, so I decided to let him do it."

"Let him do what?" Draco asked.

Harry leaned into Draco and whispered "Suck my cock," and straightened up again as if he hadn't said anything.

"Harry Potter!" Draco gasped at Harry "I never in my life thought of you doing something so abhorrent! I must say, I am quite proud." Draco joked, hiding the fact that he was completely turned on.

"I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't even like him. He was so annoying and so needy. Then I avoided him for months until he invited me here for that party back in July and then I ran into you, again." Harry spoke with a sad look in his eyes. "It's entirely your fault you know."

"What's my fault?" Draco asked defensively.

"All of it. Why he's so after me, me making the mistake of shagging him."

"I thought you told me you didn't shag him?" Draco asked.

"I hadn't until that night of the Slytherin summer _meet and greet_" Harry said mockingly. "I was so shaken up that night after arguing with you and getting the death stares from Parkinson and Zabini. I went back to the room and shagged him, took out all my rage on him." Harry was mortified. "It's what happened the first night too, here last year."

"What happened?"

"I was nervous, when you asked me to stay with you in your room, I was concerned. I was afraid that I might make a pass at you because I was so attracted to you. I always had been and it became quite clear that night. I was worried that I might try to seduce you and make a complete fool of myself. So I stayed here and just drank, I thought I would just go back to your room then and conk out until he found me." Harry sighed and took another sip of his drink. "He keeps finding me and I keep being vulnerable and I give him false hope. I am so ashamed of myself because I couldn't tell you that ever since last Christmas, all I've done is thought about shagging you."

The two men sat at the bar quietly, the hall and almost completely emptied out. Harry felt as though they had been sitting there for hours quietly, when they had just been sitting there for five minutes. Draco finally broke the awkward silence.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him inside the closest broom closet. He was the owner of this establishment so he was aware of all its secret hiding places. He rushed his lips on Harry's biting at Harry's lips, forcing a bruising kiss that startled the Gryffindor. His hands trembled as he grabbed Harry's hair. Harry moaned before he responded assertively, dictating the kiss, taking Draco's eager mouth.

Draco gasped, eyes closing as Harry's firm hands unbuttoned Draco's trousers and dropping them down his thighs. Harry got on his knees and leaned forward, burying his face into Draco, licking him enthusiastically. Draco was quivering with desire as Harry placed his cock in his mouth, sucking with intense craving. Draco's moans were getting louder and he pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm as he continued to be pleasured by Harry's amazing mouth.

Draco's moans got louder as Harry licked and sucked on every part of his member. Draco was bewildered with pleasure. Harry continued to suck on Draco's cock as he massaged his thighs at the same time, he knew Draco was going to climax at any moment and he was waiting for it. As Draco came he moaned Harry's name, commending his actions and calling it art. Draco had received plenty of blow jobs before from men and women but nothing had left him as exceptionally content as Potter.

Harry started a trail of kisses from Draco's cock and moved upwards, unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed and licked Draco's chest. He reached Draco's mouth and bit his lower lip and Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's mouth was hot and Draco loved tussling his tongue in it. Harry turned Draco around and pushed him against the wall, it was his turn to take pleasure in him, and he longed to be inside Draco. Harry pushed himself against Draco and began to unbutton his trousers when someone jiggled on the door handle of the broom closet.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco yelled.

"Silencing charm." Harry told Draco.

Draco pulled up his trousers and gathered his things; he held on to Harry and whispered "Brace yourself." He then apparated out of the broom closet and into his quarters at the inn, landing on the bed.

It took a few moments for the two men to gather themselves from the short trip they just took, panting heavily. As soon as they collected themselves their hands were over each other again. Harry pulled back for a second, contemplating something.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I…" Harry hesitated.

"Spit it out already Potter." Draco demanded.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea…" Harry spoke. Draco looked at his naked state and gestured towards Harry's erection and gave a dumbfounded look. Harry continued "I want you, I want you badly. It's just that, I don't want a relationship."

"Oh." Draco said disappointedly, but he was fairly buzzed and exceedingly turned on to give into his emotions at the moment or think it over logically. He didn't say anything after that and pulled Harry into a kiss and pulled back to remove the rest of his clothing "I just want you inside me right now; I will deal with regrets tomorrow."

He knew that was a terrible decision but Draco had waited a long time for this and he wasn't going to turn away now.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**(A/N): Thoughts? What's going to happen next? How will Harry and Draco ever fall in love? Please review for an update!  
**


	13. Meet the Morgans

**Ron and Hermione Meet The Morgans**

* * *

Although Harry had a habit of always showing up late at his dinner meetings with his _wizard _friends, Harry this time was eagerly waiting for them outside "Bamboo Garden." Hermione and Ron were surprised to see Harry already there. Harry had sent them an owl with a message that he wanted to meet. Hermione figured it had to be important as he barely sent owls; he usually just waited to be contacted.

"What is it Harry? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked as they took their seats at the table in the restaurant.

"Yeah, absolutely, I just need to tell you something." Harry said. He had also invited Ginny to this meeting because he thought that out of all his friends Ginny seemed to be the nicest and the most understanding. Unfortunately Ginny was on a mini holiday with her fiancé so she couldn't make it. "Do you know that bloke I told you about that I met on the tube a few weeks ago? I told you about him at the day of Ginny's engagement party…" Harry waited for a confirmation.

"Yeah, of course." Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"Well, I have sort of been seeing him a lot over the past few weeks. We spend a lot of time together." Harry said smiling but with apprehension, he truly worried about their reaction.

"Well that's good, is he treating you well?" Ron asked as Hermione sort of looked like she was processing this information.

"Yeah, very well. We've been going on these really cool dates where we go around town on these mini adventure trips sort of things. He asks me questions about stuff I like and we went to a museum once and talked about art and stuff. It's really very cool. I am really learning a lot hanging out with him, about myself and just stuff in general." Harry was very excited. He didn't get to talk much about Devon to anyone as openly as he could with his school friends. Hermione and Ron both smiled, Harry was obviously very happy.

"Do you want us to meet him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that's the general idea…" Harry said, "I had dinner with his mother a few days ago..."

"Whoa, you met people in his family already? This is getting serious." Ron spoke with concern in his voice.

"Yeah it is, sort of. He's a really sweet guy, and I really like him. His mum's really nice. She knows about me and my _condition_" Harry said "And that's why she suggested that I should invite you two to have dinner with all of us. Since you are the closest thing to my family." Harry spoke with pure adoration in his voice, not just for Devon and his mother but for his friends. He could see that they had their convictions but they were being supportive. This was going a lot better than he had imagined.

"I think that's wonderful Harry. It's really sweet of her to be so supportive to you. We would love to meet them, right Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron waiting for a confirmation.

"Yeah mate, of course. I think that's very cool." Ron smiled.

"Is tomorrow too soon? I can't this weekend because I am supposed to go shopping for wedding stuff with Ginny." Hermione asked looking worried, she didn't want to miss the opportunity of being more involved in Harry's life.

"Yeah I think that will be great. If anything changes I will let you know but she had said that whenever you're available, she will be ready for it. Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me." Harry grinned as the trio began to look at the menu deciding what to order.

The rest of the meal went very easily and the three Gryffindors laughed and joked as nothing had changed in their life and they were the same friends they had been since age eleven. Harry was excited to get back to Devon and let him know of the good news. He wished that he was there with his friends at this dinner, they would have liked him but Neera had insisted otherwise.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Devon was waiting outside Harry's flat when he arrived after dinner with his friends.

"How did it go?" Devon asked.

"It went great; they want to come by tomorrow night at your mum's house. I already gave them the address." Harry beamed telling Devon about his dinner. He also told him that he missed him during the dinner and he wished Devon could have met his friends tonight. Devon's eyes indicated gratitude and adoration for Harry and truly appreciated how much Harry valued him.

Just like any other night that they had spent together, Devon and Harry had a hard time keeping their hands off each other for more than five minutes. The moment they entered Harry's flat, Harry had pinned Devon against the wall kissing him and occasionally biting his neck. They hadn't gone too far in their relationship, sexually speaking. Devon was holding himself back quite a lot because he didn't want to be too eager for something that Harry might not have been ready for emotionally. Harry on the other hand wished that Devon would cross the line given he gave numerous suggestions and hints for him to do so. The case was the same tonight.

The trouble with Harry was that he was afraid to make the first move because he was often too worried that he might do something wrong. The heavy petting and kissing and the occasional hand jobs were amazing but it left Harry longing for more and he was afraid to ask Devon for it. He talked to his coworker Susie about this issue and she had just given the advice of "don't think about it and just go with it." Harry wished it were that simple.

In the midst of another hot and heavy make out session on Harry's sofa Harry whispered to his boyfriend.

"Devon?" Harry said and Devon didn't look up at Harry but concentrated on Harry's neck while his hands were travelling all over Harry's body, he simply made an inquisitive noise indicating he was listening. Harry continued "I want…more."

"More what?" Devon left Harry's neck and looked up into his eyes.

"Sex…stuff."

"You don't like what we do?" Devon asked.

"No, no, of course, I mean I love it… I just want you know more to do, to you and with you." Harry staggered on his words.

Devon gave Harry a devious smile, and bit Harry's lower lip in a kiss. "We are having dinner with your friends tomorrow…" Harry nodded a yes, "If it goes really well, then I will give you all the pleasure my tongue can provide, everywhere."

Harry's heart began to race twice as fast and he took a deep breath "And what if it doesn't go well?"

"Then I will teach you how to do all of that with your tongue." Devon responded.

Harry moaned and locked Devon in a deeper kiss. His hands began to search for skin attempting to remove Devon's clothes and a desire to hold his hot flesh in his hands. Harry loved rubbing their erections together and the pleasure his body got from feeling Draco's skin on top of his.

Devon loved a hungry Harry.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Per Neera's request, Devon and Harry arrived at her house thirty minutes before Hermione and Ron were to arrive. Neera had everything planned. She had asked Harry and Devon to wait upstairs in Devon's old room and wait for her to call them to come down. At precisely half past six the door bell had rung. Neera asked her housekeeper to let the guests in and have them wait in the living room. Ron and Hermione entered the house and Hermione could feel something was off she whispered to Ron "Keep your wand close."

When they sat on the sofa Neera entered the room. Ron and Hermione instantly recognised Narcissa Malfoy and pulled out their wands. She laughed in an innocent way, she expected as such. "I've charmed the house, no one can use magic in this house except for the owner which is I and I am wandless. I suggest you put your wands back in your pocket, I mean you no harm. I simply wish to talk."

Hermione didn't want to take any chances and she pointed her wand towards the candle that was on the coffee table and uttered "Wingardium Leviosa," nothing happened. She looked at Ron apprehensively and nodded gesturing to put the wands back in their pockets. She turned to Narcissa Malfoy and angrily asked "Why are you here? Why have you invited us? What have you done with Harry?"

"Harry is fine; he's safely upstairs, with Draco." Narcissa spoke calmly.

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed at once.

"Please, both of you, take a seat; this will take a long time to explain." Narcissa pointed at the sofa behind them and sat on her chair simultaneously. Ron and Hermione obeyed. Narcissa then began the story of Harry's past and Draco's relationship with Harry. She explained to them that the person Harry was dating in secret was in fact Draco and no one knew about the relationship except for herself. She told them when Harry lost his memories, Draco was devastated and since he couldn't be close to Harry he chose to forget himself because he couldn't bear the thought of living without Harry. Ron and Hermione listened in disbelief.

Narcissa continued "And as fate would have it, they met again, and fell in love. As two regular Muggles: Harry and Devon. They don't know anything about their past but love each other as deeply and as passionately as they had when they were two wizards from Hogwarts the legendary Harry Potter and the notorious almost Death Eater Draco Malfoy." Narcissa sighed, she had tears in her eyes and she was doing her best to not burst out weeping in front of her guests.

"So, what now?" Ron asked as Hermione too was unable to speak.

Narcissa stood up from her chair and walked towards the mantel atop the fireplace. She picked up the white glowing orb and brought it in front of Hermione and Ron. "This is the memory orb where Draco's memories are preserved. It's charmed with the most protective spells and no one can harm it." She placed it back to where it belonged. She continued "I had Harry pick it up and he said that he felt really connected to it. The orb reacted as well feeling Harry's touch. I believe that there's a similar orb out somewhere where Harry's memories are being kept. When a wizard willingly gives up their memories the light in the orb is pure, such as this" she pointed at the orb again. "When Harry said he remembered such an orb he said it was yellow…"

"It means his memories were stolen." Hermione finally spoke.

"Yes. Exactly." Narcissa sat down on her chair again. "There's more."

"What?" Ron asked.

"The first night Draco, as in Devon, was with Harry, I noticed that the orb's light was changing color."

"He was starting to remember?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but then the color disappeared. There's a chance that Harry was starting to remember as well. That can only be reversed if there was a spell cast to put more restrictions on the memory, to force them to stay in the orb." Narcissa said.

"That means whoever attacked Harry and stole his memories still has control over his actions." Hermione spoke "But, he/she can't find Harry."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

Ron answered this time "When Harry was at St. Mungo's after his accident, right before he was going to be released, we, as in Hermione and my family put a protective charm on Harry that no one can find him using magic, for his safety. It was my mother's idea. He doesn't even know he has this incantation on him. It was to make sure whoever attacked him couldn't find him again to finish the job."

"So it **was **fate that Draco and Harry met up again." Hermione confirmed more with herself than anyone else in the room. "What should be our next step?"

Narcissa thought it over for a few moments "I think the first step should be to allow Draco to have his memories back. We can find this culprit with his help only. No one knows more about Harry's personal life than Draco, we need him to find this dark wizard. The only trouble would be how he would react when he's woken up from this deep sleep. Not sure if he'll have Devon's memories with him. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for breaking his promise."

"But it's our only hope." Hermione spoke.

"I agree." Narcissa responded. "I think perhaps it's time for you to meet Devon." She got up and left the room and went down the hall, she called out to Harry and D and asked them to join her in the living room.

Harry walked into the living room beaming with the look of happiness when he saw his friends waiting there. He was holding hands with a tall, pale man with white blonde hair. The man had no look of recognition in his eyes when he saw Hermione or Ron; he just smiled a nervous smile. He walked up to them and shook their hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I am Devon Morgan. It's wonderful to meet you two, I've heard so much about you from Harry."

Hermione and Ron still couldn't believe it. Everything Narcissa had told them, was true.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks everyone for the words of encouragement, it really helps when you review and helps me publish the next chapters faster! **

**Please continue the tradition, feel free to tell me if you love it, hate it, want more, etc...!  
**


	14. Draco's Memory Returns

**Reminder: It's Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Draco's Memory Returns**

* * *

The dinner with the Morgans was fairly quiet. Harry continued to compliment Neera's cooking and Ron agreed. If there was anyone in the group that could play cool, it was Ron. It wasn't a big secret that Ron could eat in any situation and he did what he knew best. Harry loved watching the banter between Hermione and Ron and Ron's eating habits and Devon quite enjoyed himself too.

Neera suggested that she knew a wonderful bakery just around the corner from her house and that it would be wonderful if Ron and Harry went to get some dessert. Ron agreed. Harry thought it to be a bit odd but didn't argue. He was happy to be spending some alone time with his best mate, perhaps he would give him his opinion about Devon. Neera locked eyes with Hermione and she knew exactly what needed to be done. Devon offered to go with Harry and Ron but Hermione said she wanted to get to know him.

As soon as Harry and Ron left Neera asked Devon and Hermione to sit in the living room.

"What's going on mum, why are you so serious?"

"D, here drink this tea." Neera offered a cup to Devon and he took a sip.

"It tastes weird." Devon remarked.

"I know dear, but just do me a favor and drink it fast. It's good for you." Devon obliged and gulped the tea down quickly. It didn't take very long for him to fall asleep on the sofa.

Hermione pulled out her wand and spoke "You might have to remove the charm if you need my help in placing his memories back."

Narcissa agreed and flicked her wand to remove the protection. She placed the orb on the table in front of a sleeping Draco. She looked at Hermione and spoke "Together."

Hermione and Narcissa placed their wands on the orb and waited for the light to connect with their wands. They subsequently both slowly lifted the wands together as the light was lingering under their wands and darted it swiftly towards Draco. The white light sparkled and turned to blue; it revolved around Draco's head like a cloud and vanished.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and spoke "Now we wait."

"I hope it worked." Hermione said.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Narcissa and Hermione waited by Draco's side as he was still fast asleep. They heard Ron and Harry return and enter the living room.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's just taken some tea and fell asleep while talking to us; I suppose we're quite boring." Narcissa commented. "Is that the dessert, here Harry why don't you go in the dining room and set it up? I will help you."

Narcissa and Harry left the living room and Ron went and sat next to Hermione. "What do we do?" he asked while holding her hand.

"We just wait." Hermione answered. As she looked at Draco while responding he shifted a bit on the sofa.

"I think he's coming to." Ron remarked.

Draco shifted a bit on the sofa again and opened his eyes "Blimey," he said, "What was in that tea?" He turned his head towards a gaping Ron and Hermione, he was slouching on the sofa. The mannerisms of the blonde changed from slumping on the sofa to sitting upright. His face was no longer soft, it was stern and taut. _There's the Malfoy I know _thought Ron. Draco didn't say anything for the first few moments he was staring at the other two sitting on the sofa.

"Rest assured, it's worked and I remember. Both Devon and Draco." He said. Hermione smiled, she didn't know how she should react, and she wished Narcissa was in the room. "Where's Harry?" Draco asked while standing up. He didn't wait for an answer and he walked towards the kitchen.

Draco entered the dining room where his mother and Harry were setting up the table for dessert.

"Harry." Draco spoke with a look of adoration in his eyes that he indicated how he hadn't seen Harry, his Harry in a long time. He had forgotten that Harry was still suffering from amnesia, he reacted as though Harry would have remembered him too, the way Draco remembered him. He ran up to him and kissed him, a deep kiss of yearning and hunger that he's felt for so long. His mother cleared her throat after a few moments. He let go of Harry and spoke "Sorry mother."

"Calm down sleepyhead, I was only gone for a few minutes." Harry replied. Draco's smile went from beaming to sympathetic; it all came rushing back to him. This wasn't his Harry, this was Devon's Harry.

"Harry dear," Narcissa spoke, "Why don't you go and get your friends to join us." Harry nodded and kissed Devon's cheek and left.

Draco gave his mother a hug and she had to hold back her tears.

"Draco, I hope you're not upset with me for breaking your promise."

"No mother, of course not. I think, you did the right thing. The circumstances are different now. I remember, I remember my past year as Devon and meeting Harry again, we found each other when we didn't even know each other anymore. It's the right thing to do. At least he loves me again."

"Draco, I have talked with Hermione, we have a strategy and we think we can help Harry. We think we might be able to bring his memories back." She heard the trio returning to the dining room and spoke again "All in due time my love."

Draco nodded.

After the dessert course, Draco wanted to leave with Harry. He figured Hermione and his mother needed to talk things over and come up with the full plan and they will let him know of it. All he cared for at the moment was to spend time with Harry, as Draco. He had been sleeping for over a year, he has the memories as Devon about spending time with Harry but it wasn't the same to him. He wanted what he had been missing for so long.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Draco and Harry went to Devon's flat. Draco poured a few short glasses of whiskey and sat on the sofa next to Harry. Draco sat on Harry's right; he sat close to Harry and wrapped his right leg around Harry's lap. Harry leaned into Draco and rested on his shoulder. It was perfect. Draco didn't want Harry out of his sight and needed his constant touch.

Harry found Devon's need for touch and attention a bit out of the ordinary. He was used to always being very close to him but today it felt a little bit different. A bit more needed from Devon. He didn't mind it, he loved it. Every day he spent with Devon it was becoming more certain that Devon liked him too. Harry happily provided Devon with the comfort he required without words. The familiarity of Devon's arms was the solace he had dreamt of with the faceless boy.

As Harry's head rested on Draco's shoulder, Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He would sometimes slowly pull Harry into a kiss in between the strokes. He wondered if Harry found it to be odd for them to just sit on the sofa and not do anything. This was the most non sexually intimate they had been since Harry and Devon had begun their relationship. Harry's hands slowly caressed Draco's thigh and he progressed to move his hand higher and higher to Draco's crotch. He hadn't forgotten Devon's promise.

"Harry." Draco interrupted Harry's subtle gesture. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "I think my mother and your friend Hermione have come up with a way to return your memory." Draco finally confessed.

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused.

"I mean through magic. They think they know a way." Draco knew that he couldn't lie to Harry, now that he was back, he could use the trust Harry had placed in Devon to ease him into the reality where he was Draco Malfoy and not Devon Morgan. "My mother's a witch too, just like Hermione, she's quite clever herself."

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry felt hurt; he began to pull himself away from Draco.

"No, please don't go. I can explain everything." Draco begged. "You know once you told me that you had dreams about your past, about the life you might have lived and a few faceless…people?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "What did your friends tell you about particular people in your life?"

Harry thought about it and spoke "Well, there's the one faceless person, I could never tell who he was. Ginny, suggested that it could be someone named Draco. But I don't know anything about Draco… All I know is that he had blonde hair and he dressed well."

"And the others? What did they say?" Draco asked.

"Ginny thought it was Draco, Hermione and Ron completely dismissed the idea." Harry responded.

"Of course they did." Draco chuckled to himself.

Harry looked confused still and he asked "What's going on Devon?"

"What if I told you that I am Draco?"

"What? That makes no sense, how can you be Draco? You told me your name is Devon." Harry said.

"It is. I have to tell you something Harry, I need you to listen to me and trust me, can you do that?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

Draco held Harry's hand tightly as though he was afraid that Harry might disappear. He then began to explain everything to Harry about what had happened between them over the last year. He explained that after Harry's memories had vanished, no one knew about the relationship between him and Draco and how he was devastated. He explained how Draco was broken and couldn't do anything and had asked his mother's to wipe his memories because he didn't want to exist without Harry. He clarified that after Harry and Devon met, his mother must have realized that fate had brought them back together and she would want Draco to know and hence woke him up.

"Do you remember that orb you held at my mother's house? The one with the white light?" Draco asked and Harry nodded a yes again. "The orb lit up the way it did because it carried my memories, my memories of you Harry. It's unbelievable that we've met again after losing our memories but it's true…" Draco had tears in his eyes and he was no longer able to speak.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand as Draco had still held onto Harry's hand. He pulled it up to his face and kissed it. He then kissed Draco's cheek and used his other hand to slowly wipe the tears that had trickled down from Draco's eyes.

"I believe you." Harry whispered.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"I don't have any reason not to." Harry smiled. "When did your memories return?"

"Today, while you were out with Ron getting dessert." Draco spoke almost feeling guilty.

"Oh, that's why everyone was acting so weird." Harry pondered.

"You noticed?" Draco asked.

"I have lost my memory, I haven't gotten stupid." Harry snapped.

"Sorry." Draco gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I think my mother knew she would need Hermione's help to return my memories to me and discuss perhaps how they can help you."

Harry leaned into Draco and kissed him deeply. He realized that everything was going to change from now on.

* * *

While deeply engaging Draco into a kiss Harry pulled Draco on top of him. Draco couldn't resist. He knew he shouldn't pursue an engagement with a vulnerable Harry but he couldn't help himself. He missed Harry and he longed for his touch everywhere. He had flashbacks of Devon and Harry in the shower and sharing a bed together and he wanted that again, as Draco and Harry.

Draco began to ride Harry as his tongue found his home back in Harry's mouth. He let out a moan of familiarity and desire as their tongues began to tussle. The moans drove Harry to thrust upwards towards Draco and Draco let go of Harry's mouth and began to grind more on Harry's erection reaching behind himself and holding onto Harry's knees. Harry grabbed Draco's waist and watched Draco ride him, the sight mixed in with the sensation was almost overwhelming.

Shortly after, Draco was on his knees on the floor and parted Harry's legs. He began to unbutton Harry's jeans and unzipped them. Harry's hands were massaging Draco's shoulders as Draco reached in and pulled out Harry's very erect cock. Draco let out a sigh and smirked. It wasn't long after that Harry's hot flesh was in Draco's mouth and Harry was whimpering. Harry expressed words of encouragement to Draco as he felt immense pleasure, more than he _could have imagined _he thought. Draco continued to move his head up and down and Harry continued to moan. Harry stood up dropping his jeans onto the floor completely, he held onto Draco's head firmly. He pulled out of Draco's mouth and kissed him sharply, then proceeding to whisper in Draco's ears. "I want you to pleasure yourself while you're sucking me."

Draco grinned; Harry may not have remembered anything from his life, Draco was glad to know that _some things about him would never change_. Draco loved being commanded by Harry and Harry was good at it. Draco lowered his trousers down to his knees and looked up at Harry. Harry kissed him again and guided Draco's head back onto his erect state. Draco's hands were now free to do whatever they please as Harry had taken control of the situation. Draco's mouth had swallowed Harry again, with rhythmic motion and a few minutes later, both men climaxed at the same time.

Draco continued to stay on his knees for a few extra moments wiping Harry clean with his tongue. He finally stood up and walked to a table in the corner of his living room and opened the drawer. His wand was waiting for him. He picked up his wand, _the feeling of holding his wand was almost as orgasmic as being with Harry_, he thought, _although he chose **not** to share __**that **__sentiment_, he pointed at the mess on Harry's feet and charmed the floor clean. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled as he spoke to Draco "That's rather convenient." Draco winked.

He returned to Harry and sat next to him on the sofa, wand still in his hand. Harry had removed his jeans and folded them and placed them on the floor, he was just now in his pants. Draco and Harry sat cuddling on the couch still catching up on their breath when Harry spoke again.

"Draco." Harry said, it was the first time he called him with his real name, Draco felt as though his heart had just skipped a beat. He grabbed Harry and placed another deep kiss on his lips.

"Yeah?" He said beaming with happiness as he separated their lips to catch another breath.

Harry turned his body around and lied down on the couch with his head in Draco's lap subsequently Draco began to run his hands through Harry's hair.

"Tell me the story, about us."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): What do you guys think? Need more thoughts! Please review!**


	15. August 2004

**Flashback 4 - August 2004**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Age 24

Location: Muggle London.

* * *

**Part I**

Even though the identity of the individual was a well-kept secret, Draco's friends were quite aware of the fact that he was in fact seeing someone. They knew he was happy that he was with this person, however, he didn't see what they saw, he was miserable. The owls arrived at all times of the night and Draco always left whatever he was doing to go "see" this person. This person who barely spent the night at Draco's flat nor allowed Draco to spend more than one night at his.

"You don't understand." Draco attempted to convince his friends that the relationship was healthy. "When I am with him, it's amazing, and it's not just about the sex. We don't always have sex when we spend time together. He makes me happy. I am happy to go whenever he wishes to see me and it's the same. Whenever I miss him and send him a message, he doesn't keep me waiting. He's not using me."

"We didn't say he's using you mate, Pansy said he's taking you for granted." Blaise said and Pansy continued "And there's a difference." Blaise nodded. "Listen mate, we care about you and you're obviously in love with this person, but you have to establish some sort of ground rules. You've canceled on me five times over the past month and whenever you're supposed to meet him, you've told me that you once waited two hours for him to show up to your flat!"

Draco didn't say anything. He knew they had a point but he wouldn't admit it.

"I don't care if you're shagging Harry bloody Potter, or any other celebrity, no one deserves that kind of impertinence! Especially if it's one of my best friends." Pansy spoke with a fumed tone.

Draco nodded without looking her in the eye.

"It is isn't it?" She said.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"It's bloody Potter, after everything he's put you through over the last couple of years!" Pansy was raging red now.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Draco looked at Pansy and snapped.

"All I know Draco, is that you're never there when you're needed, you're always running off to see your lover and when he's not around you sulk around wondering if he's out there shagging someone else. You can't love him that much."

"I do." Draco spoke slowly with a sad tone.

"All we are saying is talk to the bloke" Blaise said softly. "You've been 'seeing each other' on and off for almost 8 months now, maybe you should call it something. You say it's not a relationship but you don't see anyone else. You've had opportunities to go court / flirt / shag several times and you never act on it because you're with him even though he's constantly said to you that he doesn't want a commitment or a relationship. We are just asking you to do something healthy Draco; you'd be saying the same thing to me or Pansy if this case was reverse."

Draco nodded again, "Okay, I promise, I'll have a talk."

After his friends left the pub Draco sent an owl to Harry asking him, no instructing him to come and see him tonight at his flat.

* * *

_Scarhead,_

_Turns out I am not free tomorrow night after all, wondering if you're available to stop by tonight. I could also use a talk._

_DM_

* * *

"Well, not exactly commanding but certainty is implied" Draco convincing himself that he had equal control in this "relationship."

A few hours later, Draco received a response while he was at his flat.

* * *

_Ferret,_

_I've got dinner plans with Lex, and then we're going out for a few drinks, will stop by after._

_HP_

* * *

If talking with his friends and them reasoning with Draco wasn't the last straw, this was it. Draco stood up and kicked the closest thing that was to him. Unfortunately, it was the glass coffee table his mother had bought for him.

Draco screamed on top of his lungs that surely must have been heard by the neighbors and the Muggles living upstairs. Draco often didn't care and if his neighbors complained about the noise, then he'd simply obliviate that particular memory. As far as the neighbors were concerned, _Draco was a nice quiet boy who kept mostly to himself._

"**LEX! HE'S HAVING DINNER WITH LEX?**" Draco screamed and tossed his tea mug on the floor, the one that was resting on the armrest of the sofa. **Lex** was short of _Alexander Roland_, Harry had gotten used to calling him Lex after Alexander had constantly insisted upon it. Once Draco had overheard Alexander speaking to his colleagues at a gala that only his past lovers called him "Lex." _He was quite proud of the fact that he once sucked Harry Potter's cock_, Draco always had to remind him of that statement to calm himself, and especially the statement that followed it, _meanwhile Harry Potter's sucked mine among other things_.

Draco and Harry had often joked about him as "the boy madly in love with the boy who lived" but Draco had no idea that they were continuing to see each other after Draco had elaborately expressed to Harry that it made him uncomfortable. Harry said he never understood the hostility Draco had towards Alexander. "I am not shagging him, we're friends and we don't spend any alone time together. Besides, these are the kinds of things I don't want to have to answer." Harry had spoken reminding Draco that they weren't in a relationship.

Draco stormed out of his living room to change his clothes, he was going out. He refused to wait around the flat for Potter. As he left the room, the glass table began to construct itself back up to its original form and a broom came by sweeping the remains of the tea mug. Narcissa was quite aware of her son's temper tantrums and had charmed almost everything fragile that situated in his flat.

The early years after Hogwarts and the war, Draco had concentrated quite an effort into the art of not overreacting. He didn't wish to be an impulsive, spoiled prat any more. He sought to a personality of someone who didn't make rash decisions or lashed out due to spite. He was to always be calm and collected.

Draco left his flat wearing fitted jeans and a black silk shirt with a black blazer. Draco was aware of the way he looked, he acted humble when needed to be but tonight, was entirely resolute that he wasn't going to hide behind a celebrity non-boyfriend and take his unappreciative crap any more.

He left a magical message on his front door, charmed to only be read by Harry Potter, it stated "At the usual spot. Your presence is not obligatory."

* * *

**Part II**

Harry walked into a Muggle club called "Rain" around half past eleven at night. He scanned the room and looked for a white blonde bloke either on the dance floor or sitting at a bar alone drinking. He saw neither. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the back of Draco's head, it was pressed against the wall and someone was underneath him. _It looks like they're just talking_, Harry thought and he proceeded towards the individual he thought to be Draco.

Harry approached the two blokes standing against the wall and cleared his throat. Draco looked up, surprised more to the fact that Harry had actually showed up than he was 'caught' red handed, he had to remind himself _we are not in a relationship and I am not doing anything wrong_. Even though Draco's heart was warm at seeing Harry he needed to be calm and collected "Where's _Lex?_" Draco asked mockingly.

"I left him about an hour ago and went to your flat…and received your message." Harry responded first looking at Draco then examining the individual that was pinned underneath Draco.

"Oh this is Jacob. Jacob, Harry." Draco spoke. "Jacob was just leaving." The young man straightened himself and waved a sort of 'hello and goodbye' to Harry and left.

"Your friend didn't have to leave." Harry said.

Draco began to walk away from the wall he was leaning on and Harry and walked towards the direction of the bar. "Why? Do you have to get back to Lex?"

"No, I told you" Harry said catching up to Draco "He left. I told him I couldn't stay out too late because I had to work early tomorrow. What is your problem? Are you upset?" Harry's tone changed to irritation.

"No, why would I be upset? We're not in a relationship." Draco retorted and kept walking.

"Are you seriously going to argue with about my having dinner with a _friend_that I see once in three months?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. Did you have it at his place again? Did he suck you off again?" Draco lashed out.

"No," Harry spoke calmly, "It was at the Leaky Cauldron and there were plenty of people to attest for that and the only sucking that was going to take place would have been you but apparently not that either." Harry couldn't help himself. Draco kept walking and didn't turn back to respond to Harry's remark. Harry yelled "Malfoy!"

"Potter!" Draco turned around finally and responded.

They had reached the bar at this point and Harry whispered "What is going on with you?" brushing Draco's hair off of his forehead. Draco hated it when he did that, it made Harry look human, normal, a sweet gentle soul, a boyfriend, but, he wasn't. He was just someone that came over every other night for a good shag. It didn't matter that they would spend hours locked in the bedroom, sometimes days only taking a break in between getting Muggle food delivery to continue to shag again until Harry would leave and then Draco wouldn't hear from him for days, sometimes weeks.

"I can't do this." Draco said. "I can't do this anymore, the way it is. I can't just be someone who just comes over occasionally so you can fuck me."

"I thought you love it when I fuck you." Harry whispered.

"I do, that's not the point." Draco sighed. "You know what the point is. I haven't said anything to you about a relationship because I didn't care that much before, whatever I could get of you was fine with me. But, I care now. I don't want to have to worry about who you're fucking when you're not with me."

"You know you have as much freedom as you want when it comes to that." Harry responded.

"I know, but I don't want that. I don't want to fuck someone else because I fucking love you, you wanker. I haven't shagged anyone; I haven't kissed anyone else in the past eight months that we have _not been together_. I want a proper relationship. I want you to come over to the manor for dinners with my mother. I want to go see a Muggle movie or some ridiculously boring shit like that. I don't want to have to tear my flat apart because you didn't tell me you still bloody have dinners with Alexander sodding Roland." Draco waited for a response but Harry didn't say anything.

"You know, never mind. It's over." Draco finally spoke again. "You saw that bloke, Jacob, I've got a date with him on Monday. A proper date, at a restaurant, proper supper and drinks. Who knows maybe we'll go crazy and take a walk by the Lake and hold hands! That's what I want, that's the kind of nonsense I want that you don't want to be bothered with."

"You want to date a Muggle?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to date a Muggle you prat, I want to date you." Draco snapped. "And not that it matters but he's not a Muggle. He went to Hogwarts; he finished up three years ago in Ravenclaw." Draco said.

"Ravenclaw, I would have been worried if you were going on a date with a Hufflepuff." Harry joked.

"Goodbye Potter." Draco began to walk away.

"Draco, wait." Harry called out after him but Draco didn't turn around and Harry didn't chase after him.

* * *

**Part III**

Four days passed by, and there was no word from Harry, no owl, no gossip, even the Prophet didn't have much to announce. Draco was sad. His friends attempted to comfort him but all they could say was "It's better to know now than to drag this on for years." Or "He'll come around, it's only been a few days, he will start to miss you, if he doesn't he's a wanker."

It was nice that his friends were supporting him but no one could understand his pain, but, he knew he had to make his stand and he eventually did. If Harry Potter was the love of his life then he would end up with him in the end, if not, then perhaps it was his fate. At least he had a date to look forward to. The Jacob fellow seemed quite interested in Draco and wanted to go on a proper date. Draco was done with heartache; perhaps it was his turn to have fun. If nothing else, he was going to get free drinks and a quick shag out of this.

At half past seven in the evening, Draco met with Jacob outside a pub called "The Wizard's Secret," it was owned by a wizard who was fairly good friends with his mother. Most people minded their own business at this pub, wizards or otherwise and no one gossiped to anyone else. Draco and Jacob enjoyed their meal and beers and Jacob suggested continuing the night elsewhere. They headed to a Muggle gay dance club called 'the Foggy Mirror,' it was owned by the same people as 'Rain' but it was darker and more discreet. Draco thought it was a great idea. He didn't know about the Foggy Mirror and was happy that the likes of running into a certain Gryffindor would be improbable.

Draco and Jacob found seats near corner of the bar and were about to order drinks when someone stopped by their corner and tapped Jacob on the shoulder. Draco couldn't believe it, it was Harry. _How did he find us? What is he doing here_? Draco thought.

"You can leave now." Harry spoke to Jacob. Jacob didn't move. Harry spoke again, "Listen, Ravenclaw, I said, you need to leave or I will make you leave. Are you really going to start a fight with Harry Potter?"

Jacob looked at Draco and realized that Draco himself looked quite helpless. Jacob got up off his seat and mumbled the words 'wanker' and stormed off. Harry took Jacob's seat and as the bartender approached them ordered a 'whiskey-cola' and a 'whiskey-sour' for himself and Draco.

"Were you really going to let that boy bottom for you?" Harry asked Draco.

"Bloody hell Potter, I thought I made myself quite clear to you." Draco snapped at Harry.

"Yeah you did." Harry responded calmly.

"Then why are you here? And why do you care who bottoms me?" Draco continued with his raging tone although the sound of his voice didn't increase. "It won't be you."

"And that's where the problem lies." Harry answered.

The bartender returned with the whiskey drinks for Harry and Draco and placed them in front of the two men. She smiled and walked away.

The two men took a sip of their drinks, made a face and switched them. This happened to them often and they still hadn't learned.

"Trial and error." Harry said while taking a sip of the correct drink.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean by that now?" Draco was still quite upset with Harry. Even though he was happy to see Harry again, the fact that Harry had just crashed his date and made him leave was not okay with him. He wanted answers.

"You're the only one I know who drinks that bloody disgusting drink, and yet I kept ordering it everywhere I've went for the past three nights in a row." Harry said. Draco began to say something and Harry raised his hand, gesturing him to let Harry finish his thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Draco stared at Harry and Harry stared at his drink.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Draco asked finally.

"I think, I am here to get you back." Harry said.

"You think?"

"No, I know, I am here to get you back. If it's the option of having more than not having you at all, I can't not have you at all. That's not an option."

"What about your freedom? No questions to be answered, the freedom to shag whoever you like, no strings attached."

"I haven't shagged anyone the nights we weren't together. I kept doing what I did to you was because it kept me in control. The fact that you didn't say anything made me think that you didn't care, at first. Then the few times I said we weren't in a relationship, you didn't fight it. I haven't shagged anyone since we started, back at Christmas."

"But you've kissed...?" Draco couldn't help himself.

"Lex..." Draco glared at Harry when he said that word, "Alexander, tried to kiss me a few months back and I punched him." Harry answered.

"What are you saying Harry? Tell me what you actually want to say to me. Say the words." Draco insisted. He thought he might be pushing the limits but he didn't care, this was his chance to push as far as he could.

"The thought of you with someone else is worse than losing anything else in my life." Harry sighed, but continued, "What I am saying is that I fucking love you, okay?"

"And..." Draco added.

"And I want to be your sodding boyfriend." Harry darted a sharp look at Draco. "You can ask me all you want who I am having dinner with or who I am going out to drinks with. We can see each other and have dates on normal nights and I will come to dinner at the manor to meet your mother, although if we can delay that bit that'll be okay with me."

"Okay, okay Potter, no need to get all emotional and mushy on me, you're smothering me." Draco joked and Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Why did it take you four days to confess all of this to me?" Draco asked.

"Well the first two days I wanted to see if I could live without you, when I realized I couldn't, I wanted to make a scene, I know how much a Malfoy would love a scene." Harry teased Draco.

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in towards his lips, "Fuck you Potter for making the last four days the most miserable days of my life" Draco locked Harry in a deep kiss forgetting the world functioning around them.

When their lips parted, Harry uttered the words "Sorry, I'll make sure that never happens again." He picked up his drink and gulped it quickly. Draco mimicked Harry's move before their lips were locked together again for another hot kiss.

Draco whispered in Harry's ears "Now take me home, and you're going to bottom for me tonight."

Harry smirked and replied "Yes Draco." He paid for their drinks, Draco and Harry left the club and apparated to Harry's flat.

It was half past midnight and they were officially a couple as of August 17, 2004.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks everyone who's been supporting the journey, I hope you like the story so far. Please feel free to write a review and your thoughts on the future chapters. Much Love! xo / The more reviews I receive the faster the chapters tend to get published out!  
**

**This was by far my most favorite chapter I've written in this story, I hope you appreciate it.  
**


	16. Rebuilding

**Rebuilding Forgotten Relationships**

* * *

"You never told me what these scars are." Harry said to Draco waking up in his bed the next morning. His head was resting on Draco's chest and his hands were trailing down the faint scars that Draco possessed.

"They're…um… they're from you." Draco spoke finally; there was no point in beating around the bush.

"From me?" Harry's head darted up to look at Draco in the eye.

"They're about ten years old now," Draco said "We had sort of gotten into a fight and attacked each other with our wands, with magic, we both basically tried to kill each other."

"Oh, I thought I saved your life, that's what Ginny said." Harry was confused. Draco had explained to him how they had reconnected after Hogwarts but didn't go into much detail of his school years. Draco didn't like talking about Voldemort much so Harry hadn't asked a great deal of questions. He continued asking "Did I ever apologise for them? If that's even possible."

Draco smiled "Yes, you aplogised many times in many ways." Draco winked. "We've both done things we regret I was kind of an arse to you during Hogwarts and you made me repent for many months in our courtship." Draco grinned again.

"So I really wasn't a goody two shoes pre-amnesia." Harry thought to himself, "I told you. I knew I wasn't all sweet and nice and innocent!" Harry said proudly but was confused as in it wasn't something to be proud of. "It sounds like I was more dissolute as an adult compared to you as a school boy."

"That's partially true." Draco answered. "I think you were confused as to the kind of person you should've been. In school you were the hero, you needed to save yourself from the Dark Lord and save everyone else that you cared about. But as an adult, you didn't know who to be. I think you attempted to be the anti-hero that's why you were so difficult with me the first few months we were together but as our relationship built stronger, you were perfect. I was beginning to see why everyone loved you even when you acted as though you didn't deserve their love."

"I can't believe you still liked me after how I treated you at those Christmas parties." Harry said. He had lied back down next to Draco, his face buried in Draco's neck. Draco enjoyed feeling Harry's warm breath on him. Harry spoke again, "Draco?"

"Yes Harry."

"I don't want to live alone in my flat anymore." Harry pulled himself a bit closer to Draco.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think I could live here, with you? Or…maybe get a bigger place?" Harry spoke slowly, he was afraid of a 'no' from Draco.

Draco turned to his side and kissed Harry's forehead. He smiled "You can stay here as long as you want, every night if you want, but, when we get your memory back, I want you to reconsider your question and ask me again." Harry looked confused and Draco decided to continue with his response "When we were together, I had suggested several times that we should live together and you always dismissed the idea, explaining you weren't ready. You said you needed your space, we spent almost every night together but you didn't want to make the leap. Especially since you hadn't even told your friends about us and we were going to discuss it after the one year anniversary and the meeting with your friends." Draco's eyes had a bit of sadness in them but they still consisted of admiration towards Harry.

"I don't think I want my memory back." Harry said.

"Why?"

"It doesn't sound like I was a very good boyfriend. I don't want to be the jerk who gave you so much heartache." Harry responded.

"I know that's what it sounds like but you were also quite perfect in many ways. To my surprise, you were more possessive and more jealous than I was at times. I only had one problem with one bloke and you hated every single person who ever flirted with me. It was quite endearing actually." Draco laughed.

"Great, either I was a cold and controlling arsehole or I was a jealous and controlling insecure little being. Why exactly did you love me so much?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm and disdain in his tone towards his pre-amnesia self.

"Because you were **my **_jealous and controlling insecure little being_" Draco responded.

There was a knock on the door. Nobody ever called upon Devon's flat so Draco figured it would probably be either his mother, _who never arrived unannounced_or one of Harry's wizard friends. Draco stood up and left his bedroom to answer the front door. Not much to his surprise, Hermione Granger was standing there.

Hermione took in a site of a shirtless Draco with silk bottoms on and cleared her throat. "It is past noon, are you two still in bed?" Her tone more motherly than Draco remembered Hermione to be. A shirtless Harry emerged out of Draco's bedroom to join them in the hallway.

"What do you need Granger?" Draco's tone surprised Harry as he had never heard him speak to anyone else in this manner before. The commanding tone that Draco had taken was found quite alluring by Harry. He could see why his old 'jerk' self would have liked Draco. He chuckled to himself for having such a thought.

Hermione allowed herself in Draco's flat and the living room and took a seat on the sofa. "I have been speaking a lot to your mother about your 'secret' relationship with Harry and I had a few questions. I think if I get enough information I might be able to conjure a spell to find the location of this orb or whatever vessel that is carrying Harry's memories. Then the Ministry will need to be notified by Ron and they will implement a full investigation and search for whoever has it and where it's located. We can't just go barging into people's homes without proper paperwork."

"What if whoever harmed Harry and erased his memories, what if they destroyed this vessel?" Draco asked sitting on the sofa across from Hermione. Harry had returned to Draco's bedroom and grabbed a couple of t-shirts for himself and Draco.

As Harry handed a t-shirt to Draco, Draco looked at Harry then at Hermione and smiled shaking his head. "Ever the polite Potter." Hermione smiled back in response. Harry then sat next to Draco across from Hermione as well interested in what she had to say.

"As you may be aware," Hermione spoke looking at Draco, "I had casted the _obliviate _charm on my parents before the war for their safety, later I was successful in restoring their memory when Voldemort was defeated and we were all safe again. Therefore, I have a bit of experience in these sorts of things." She looked at Harry for confirmation, knowing fully well that Harry didn't know any of this. Harry nodded out of politeness. She continued, "According to my research whoever this culprit is, if they had destroyed this vessel then the memories would have been destroyed with them, but memories don't really get destroyed, they sort of scatter and disappear and become invisible but they stay on the surface alive, until the person who they belong to is still alive. If he/she had destroyed the vessel then I would have been able to conjure them up but I have not been able to do that. Trust me; I have been trying for almost a year. The memories are being held in a vessel, under magical protection, like a prison."

"What kind of information do you need?" Draco asked.

Hermione hesitated, then spoke "I have a list with many questions, ideas and information I might need, but, can I ask a question?" She looked at Harry then looked back at Draco "A personal question?"

Draco nodded, holding Harry's hand. He had a fairly good idea what Hermione was about to ask.

"Why didn't he tell us? About your relationship, why didn't Harry ever tell us who he was dating?" Hermione looked sad. She wished she had known then perhaps she could have somehow helped avoid all of this. If they knew Harry and Draco were together then they wouldn't have spent a year apart from each other and perhaps Draco wouldn't have had to alter his mind to ease the pain. They all could have helped each other, she wanted to say so much, but she was afraid.

"Would you have approved?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps not in the beginning but, I mean we love Harry and he's a grown person he can do whatever he pleases."

Harry interjected. "What was I like, with Ginny? And after when we broke it off?"

"You and Ginny were happy in the beginning, but you were quite in the public eye so you weren't really that _intimate_." Hermione said hesitantly. "Eventually when the celebrity part died down and you decided to help George with his business, and it was time to move on, in your relationship, I think that's when you realized that perhaps courting a girl wasn't in fact your domain. You talked to me first and I told you that maybe you should tell her. She didn't really react that well to it and sort of shut herself out for a while and then emerged again after she got a boyfriend. That's when you announced in the Prophet that you were gay."

Draco added "Yeah I read that in the papers, I was about twenty at that time."

Hermione nodded. "After that you sort of were seen around town with some random bloke and there was always a scandal involving around it. I think that's when you had told Ron and I that you weren't going to try to be in a relationship any more. You were sort of 'done' with that entire spectacle. I believe your exact words were that you felt trapped with Ginny and it wasn't her fault and you didn't know who you were and what you wanted and being in a relationship with someone else was going to do the same to you. That's why I was surprised when you said you were in a proper relationship. But we were older then and you were going to become an Auror and Ron was already head Auror at that time. You were happy. You were working with Ron and you were obviously happy in a relationship with…Draco."

"I suppose it makes sense that he wanted to see how our relationship was for a year before he introduced me to the two people who hated me more than I hated myself." Draco remarked.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione responded.

"Yeah you probably wouldn't have understood then, right away. I think if it weren't for my mother and her magic blocking charms placed at her Muggle house, you probably would have hexed her as soon as you saw her before listening to what she had to say. That's the problem with you lot, you always think all the Malfoys are evil even almost ten years after the war." Draco began to speak defensively when Harry placed his arm around Draco's waist to calm him down, it worked.

Hermione sighed, she figured she would never understand the reason no matter how much she tried to justified it, she chose to tackle the battle at hand. She brought out her parchment and quill and prepared herself to take notes on the questions she was going to ask Draco.

"I am going to ask you a few questions and scenarios that might be able to help me understand who could have done this to Harry and perhaps why." Draco nodded. "When the two of you were out, did anyone see you, did people approach you, ask you questions? Do you think there could have been someone jealous who might have done this? Can you think of anyone who might be willing to harm you or Harry for any reason at all?"

Draco thought for a second and responded. "I had been wondering the same thing since yesterday, especially when it became more evident the fact that someone's done this on purpose and is holding the memories 'in prison' as you said. Whenever we were in any area that we could have been spotted as a couple, we usually traveled under Harry's invisibility cloak."

"My what?"

"Yes, I was looking for that, I haven't been able to find it anywhere." Hermione added.

"It's with me, I used it to sneak in and out of St. Mungo's when Harry was there a year ago." Draco responded. "I never got a chance to return it to Harry's flat as you had packed it up."

"I am sorry, my what?" Harry asked again.

"Invisibility cloak, it's something you put on yourself and it makes you invisible." Draco answered. "I had left it with my mother before she had removed my memories."

"I possess a magical entity that makes a person invisible?" Harry exclaimed.

Both Hermione and Draco smiled. "When we go back to my mother's I will return it to you." Draco responded.

"If the crime had been committed due to the matters of the heart and jealousies there are only two people I can think of that might have it in for me and/or Harry. I think you already know one of them." Draco said to Hermione.

"You mean Alexander Roland?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded, "Who do you think is the second?"

"There was a bloke from Ravenclaw that I sort of went out on a date with right before Harry and I came together, officially, I mean. He was really upset with Harry and I, he said I 'lead him on' and that he was going to the Prophet for a 'tell-all' interview. I think he met with Roland but Harry denied all accusations at that time because he didn't want to create more of a fuss with Alexander, who was madly in love with Harry."

"The Daily Prophet has not been cooperative at all with the location of Alexander Roland. After Molly Weasley placed the protective spell on Harry and no one could find him magically, Alexander would harass Ron for days asking for his location and Ron refused to give it. I never even thought that he could ever do something like this! He did threaten Ron but stormed out of his office and we have not seen him since then. He still supposedly takes pictures and writes articles for the Prophet. He's supposedly been travelling a lot in Norway, actually." Hermione said the last sentence slowly as though she was just now coming to a realization.

"That's where I am supposedly living with my mother. He thinks Harry's with me in Norway. He's looking for us there!" Draco answers back.

"Who is this other person? I will have to look him up as well. He could have been Alexander's accomplice." Hermione said writing all of this down on her parchment.

"Jacob, something. I haven't thought of that name in almost two years, it'll take me a second to remember…" Draco was speaking as Harry interrupted him.

"Jacob Gray." Harry responded.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): So, what do you guys think so far? I barely ever do cliffhangers and this is sort of a cliffhanger. **

**Who do you think did it? Is is Alexander, is it Jacob or a mystery person? oooooh!**


	17. The Search

**(A/N): I wrote this chapter, when I was really sick, so I apologize if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me.**

* * *

**Searching For The Villain**

* * *

"Harry! Did you remember something from your past?" Hermione asked.

"No, unfortunately not." Harry replied.

"Then, how do you know the name Jacob Gray?" Draco asked "He's right, that's the name."

"A few days ago someone came by the café to talk to me. He didn't say much, it looked like he was trying to tell me something but couldn't." Harry said.

"What exactly did he say Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He said 'you don't find it to be ironic that you're working at a Cafe with the same name as your dead mother?' I didn't know who he was or how he found me. I asked him who he was or what he was doing, I didn't understand what he was saying to me. He said he couldn't tell me anything, his life was in danger. He left shortly after just saying one thing; he said 'when the time comes, just remember my name is Jacob Gray from Ravenclaw.' And he ran out the door. I didn't know what had happened, I thought I had imagined the whole thing, there was no one in the cafe at the time it happened and then Susie came out and asked if I was talking to myself. I didn't make any sense of it and sort of forgot it all with everything else is going on right now, finding about Devon being Draco and all this other magic stuff. I didn't even know what 'Ravenclaw' was until you just mentioned it." Harry said looking at Draco.

"Do you think he would know about the orb?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think it's a definite possibility." Hermione said. "I will tell all of this to Ron and perhaps they can locate this Jacob Gray character. Do you have anything that belongs to either Alexander or Jacob?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco stood up and left the living room, he returned a few minutes later, he had two things in his hands. The first looked like it was an invitation. "This is an invitation that Alexander had brought to the Slytherin party back in July 2003. I had taken it from Pansy because he had showed up with Harry; it has both their names on it with Roland's handwriting." Draco looked at Harry and gave an awkward smile, "I was sort of madly in love with Harry" he spoke looking at Hermione "And I took anything that was Harry's in Alexander's possession. Sorry, I am sure I sound like a bit of a stalker."

"And the second thing?" Hermione asked.

"This is a letter Jacob wrote to me threatening that he was going to the Daily Prophet with the gossip story of Harry and I being secret lovers." Draco answered.

"I honestly hope I genuinely appreciated you." Harry spoke looking at the evidence of Draco's love and care for Harry, even if it was a bit stalkerish.

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand "You truly did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have kept all these items even after you were gone."

Hermione smiled "And you know erase your own memory because the thought of living without Harry was unbearable." Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah that too." Draco laughed.

"I really wish you had come to us and told us. We are not horrible beings you know, I know we've had difficult times but if you had shown me this evidence back when then I would have believed you and helped you." Hermione softly spoke, "Both of you to stay together." Hermione had a tear in her eye and Harry hugged her.

"Well the important thing now is that you're helping us now and hopefully we can find these crazy people and fix me. I don't want to be without my wonderful memories of you lot any more. You've convinced me, I want it all back! Especially this magical cloak." Draco and Hermione laughed at Harry.

Hermione gave Draco a hug as well "Okay, I will be in touch. Draco, I trust I can reach you via an owl?"

"Of course Hermione, any time."-

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

A few days passed by as Hermione does her research into the matter and Ron did his search through the Ministry. The Ministry officials have been quite cooperative into keeping the entire matter a bit quiet and treating it like a secret project.

Harry, against everyone else's suggestions, continued to work at the Café. He still worked there every other day but reduced his hours down to four hour shifts for safety reasons. Harry also found out that Michael, Hermione's Muggle cousin is in fact indebted to Harry as he had given him a financial loan to start his own business of the Café and the Café is named in honor of his late mother Lily Potter. Now that things were sort of coming to play and Harry is becoming more hopeful of his memory's return, he discovered many things about his past he hadn't been ready to open up to before.

Hermione had confessed to Harry that she had suggested to Michael to keep the 'debt' a secret because she knew that Harry would never agree to work for someone who owed him favors. She knew of Harry's personality and his tenacity even though he had lost his memory. Harry indicated that Hermione's is probably right and he was glad that things worked out the way they did. Harry was also glad that he in his own way could be close to his past by working at Lily Café.

The time had come for Narcissa Malfoy and Draco to move back to their manor and their old life. Hermione, Ron and Draco had a plan of slowly introducing Harry back into the wizarding world keeping a close eye on those that catch onto the news. They were going to first slowly break the news of Draco's return to catch Jacob's attention. After they've caught him they would do their best to find out all they can about Alexander and the orb and see if there's any connection to that theory. Secondly, they were going to bring Harry back to get Alexander out in the open. The plan in theory was quite simple. Get Alexander to confess, capture him, and free Harry's memories. But they all knew one thing; they didn't know how dangerous Alexander Roland really was.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Harry and Draco stopped by his mother's Muggle house one last time. She had packed everything up and was ready for the very public move back to the Manor. The house elves had already arrived, Harry was startled by them because he had no idea who they were. Narcissa handed a small bag to Draco.

"Here Harry this is for you. We will need you to keep it on the entire time we are walking around Diagon Alley with mother." Draco pulled out the invisibility cloak from the bag and handed it to Harry.

Harry smiled and put it on. The three of them apparated to the Leaky Cauldron while the elves snapped their fingers and transported the house supplies to the Manor. When Draco and Narcissa entered the Leaky Cauldron all eyes were on them. Harry got a bit nervous while he was still holding onto Draco and tightened his grip. Draco whispered "easy…" to Harry and rubbing Harry's invisible hand that was holding onto him.

Narcissa nodded at a few patrons she recognized from the old days and continued walking through towards Diagon Alley. It wasn't long before people turned their heads everywhere to look at Narcissa and Draco, it was working. They continued to walk for a bit and hailed a carriage to take them the rest of the way to the Thirsty Scholar. It was still owned by Narcissa. That's where they were going to spend a few nights while their plan was formulating. As soon as they entered the carriage and closed the doors, Harry removed his cloak. He locked eyes with Draco and smiled.

"We are heading to the Thirsty Scholar." Draco told Harry.

"That's where we…" Harry stopped himself from finishing the sentence and Draco nodded a hurried yes. Narcissa pretended she didn't hear the boys or acknowledged what they were indicating and continued to look out the window. Upon their arrival at the Thirsty Scholar inn, Harry put the invisibility cloak back on and followed Narcissa and Draco all the way to their private quarters.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry and Draco to be over each other again when Narcissa left them and went to her room at the inn. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A shirtless Draco answered the door convinced on making whoever knocked regret the fact that they did (He was sure it wasn't his mother because _she knows better_, Draco thought). Draco was correct, it was Ron and Hermione.

"Honestly, don't you two ever do anything else?" Ron exclaimed. Clearly suggesting that Hermione had shared her little encounter with the shirtless lovers before.

Harry quickly stood up from the bed and turned his back towards his guest, zipping up his jeans.

"Shall we wait outside?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco answered, "It'll certainly attract attention if we were sitting in public discussing." As soon as Hermione and Ron entered Draco's private quarters and sat down, there was another knock on the door. "Who could it be?" Draco asked and the rest of the group simply shrugged. Draco found it comical to how the golden trio's mannerisms were still so similar to each other. Draco returned to the door and opened it slowly.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Malfoy but you've got a visitor in the lobby." It was an employee from the inn.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"He claims to be a Mr. Gray, sir." The employee answered.

"Wait here for one second." Draco shut the door and turned to his guests.

"Wow that was quite fast." Ron answered.

Draco pointed at Harry's invisibility cloak and said "Everyone under the cloak now. I am going to ask him to come in. No matter what happens, wait for my signal"

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Draco opened the door to talk to the employee of the inn, "Okay, bring him in." Draco closed the door and waited. His back resting on the door anticipating his next move. A few minutes later, there was another knock. Draco opened the door to a familiar face, a rather mature face he hadn't seen or thought about in almost two years.

"Jacob."

"Draco Malfoy, it's been a while." The other man responded.

"Indeed, it has. Come in." Draco moved aside welcoming Jacob into his room.

Under the invisibility cloak, Ron and Hermione looked and Harry and Harry nodded, indicating that was the man that came to visit him in the Café.

"So Jacob, what have you been up to for the past few years?" Draco dove right into it.

"Not much, I was living in Muggle London for the past year and a half, sort of escaping I suppose. I haven't been to the magical side in a while; if I ever did it was for basic supplies. I sort of was hiding, I guess you can say." Jacob replied.

"Hiding from whom?" Draco asked.

"I can't say." The former Ravenclaw replied. "I just came here to tell you, you might be in danger. The news of your return from Norway, or wherever you were, has traveled quite fast. You're not safe here."

"Is that what you were doing when you went to visit Harry?" Draco asked, "You went to warn him?"

Jacob had a look of horror on his face "How did you know?"

"How did you find him?" Draco demanded.

"I, saw him on the Muggle News Program, briefly. He was in the background behind and accident. An accident, I think I might have caused."

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice got louder, he brought out his wand and pointed at Jacob "I need answers now Jacob before I blow your head off!"

Harry reached for Draco from under the cloak and revealed himself to Jacob. "No Draco, don't."

Jacob was stunned to see Harry and he fell back onto the chair behind him. He looked defeated. Hermione also revealed herself going to Jacob's side "Look, we are not going to hurt you but you have to tell us what is going on!"

Jacob looked at the three wizards in front of him and shook his head. "I can't, I can't tell you any details, and he'll kill me."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Is it Alexander Roland?" Draco asked.

Jacob looked up and nodded, he began to say something then closed his mouth. A moment later he spoke "I am a secret keeper, and I have been magically bound. Dark magic. If I reveal the secret in my words then, I will die. The magic is running in my blood, my heart will give out and I will die. I don't want to die, I didn't mean for all of this to happen, I tried to warn you," He pointed at Harry, "but I could feel it in me that I was disobeying and that's why I left, I just gave you my name because that doesn't violate any rules."

"What if I ask you questions, can you say yes or no?" Hermione asked.

"I think so." Jacob responded.

"Okay, so let's start with the accident, the one you saw on the telly. Did you have something in your possession at that time, something that didn't belong to you?"

"Yes." Jacob replied ashamedly.

"Did it begin to change color? Did you perform some sort of magic?" Hermione asked.

"It began to change color, I was warned that might happen and to cast another protective spell on it if and when it did." Jacob replied, his voice was slow and his words were further apart, as though he was carefully constructing his sentence.

"Do you have this possession on you now?" Draco asked.

"No, he took it from me. He sensed the danger, he knew I wouldn't be able to handle it and he found me, and he took it. It was given to me to protect and he knew I was becoming weak, with guilt."

"Do you know where he is?" Harry asked.

"No. He wouldn't tell me."

"What does he want?" Draco asked.

"I thought what he wanted was you out of the picture, so he could have Harry to himself, but I think it's different now, he wants to finish what he started. If he can't have Harry, no one can." Jacob responded.

"How can we find him?" Draco asked Hermione and they looked at each other and nodded an "I don't know."

"There's only one way to find him," Jacob looked straight at Harry.

"I have to be set up as bait." Harry answered.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for all the kind words reviewers! It's much appreciated.  
**


	18. The Plan

**The Plan**

* * *

After Harry's strong declaration of "I have to be set up as bait" both Draco and Hermione looked at him about to plead that it's a bad idea.

Jacob took this opportunity to remove his wand from his robe and pointed it towards Draco.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I should take my leave." Jacob said determinedly.

"Expelliarmus" Ron still hiding under the cloak revealed himself, leaving Jacob empty handed. "Not so fast Gray. You may have been helping them now but you've still committed a crime, and I am going to take you in." With a swish of the wand Ron bounded Jacob's hands in invisible handcuffs and Draco pushed him back down on the chair he was seated at before.

"You're out numbered Jacob; I'd suggest no more deceptiveness before I do something regrettable and this time, I won't let them stop me." Draco commanded. Jacob sunk onto this seat further thinking _Why did I ever let myself get partnered with a Slytherin?_

Ron approached Jacob and took his arm, he kissed Hermione on the cheek, and nodded to Draco and Harry. "Be careful" and disapparated out of the room with his convict.

"Where is he going to take him?" Harry asked after Ron and Jacob had disapparated.

"The ministry has a safe house, he'll probably keep him there until Alexander is caught and then bring him out for the trials in front of the Wizengamot." Hermione answered.

Harry look confused.

"It's like the high courts, law enforcement trials." Hermione tried to explain and Harry nodded. "I should be taking my leave as well. I will stop by your mother's room to have a quick chat with her and keep her updated. Let's try to meet up later tomorrow for a recap?"

Harry and Draco both nodded. Draco spoke "Owl me and let me know what time you'll be arriving. I shall set up the private room on the third floor for all of us to sit and go over the plan." Hermione nodded after they hugged goodbye she left Draco's room and proceeded towards Narcissa's.

Harry looked exhausted.

Draco realized it indeed had been a long day. "Do you want to go soak up in the bath? I will go and let the front desk know to get us some food." Draco asked Harry.

"That sounds like a good idea but..." Harry paused.

"You don't want to be alone." Draco answered for Harry. Harry shook his head. It had been an exciting day and Harry was terrified that for one second he loses sight of Draco, he's not sure what would happen. What if someone appeared in the room and attacked Harry and worse what if someone attacked Draco whilst he was wandering the halls of this inn. The thought of being away from Draco for even five minutes seem unfeasible to Harry, as ridiculous as it may have sounded in his head, he was just that determined.

Draco didn't say anything but he understood, he felt exactly the same way. His biggest fear at the moment was losing Harry. He needed to protect him at all cost.

"Okay, then. Why don't you put your cloak back on and take a walk with me. We will let the concierge know of our, my wish to dine in my private room and they will deliver it here. Then we can rest." Harry grinned in agreement.

Harry and Draco returned to their room and only a few moments later there was a knock on the door again. The meal was prepared and delivered. Draco wheeled the food cart into his room, nodded to the helper and spoke "I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening for any reason. It best be for emergencies only. Be careful of what you constitute as an emergency. Is that understood?"

The Inn employee nodded with pure fear and walked away.

Draco smiled, impressed with his still existent capacity to infuse fear. He'd never admit that to anyone but that was his favorite part about being a Malfoy. He turned to look at Harry who looked rather conflicted. "What's wrong Potter?" Draco joked. He knew that the possibility of joking around for the next few days would be unlikely so he wanted to ease the mood a bit.

Harry said hesitantly, "You're going to think I am insane but I can't decide whether we should eat first or bathe. I am worried the food will get cold."

Draco busted out laughing; he'd forgotten Harry was still sort of a 'Muggle.' He pulled out his wand and pulled Harry towards him. He handed his wand to Harry and whispered in his ears. Harry looked at Draco confused. "Go ahead; just whisper what I just said to you pointing at the food with the wand."

Harry was terrified he took Draco's wand and pointed at the meal that was placed next to the small dining area in Draco's suite. Draco was holding Harry from behind, his left hand was on Harry's waist and right hand was holding Harry's arm as Harry was holding his wand. Harry whispered.

'_calidum tre samay.'_

A small fiery light bolted out of the wand and created somewhat of a protective layer on top of the food.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled, "You just created a heating charm to keep the food hot for up to three hours so we don't have to worry about how long we spend time bathing." Draco winked.

"Oh," a confused Harry shyly smiled at Draco and spoke, "It's the first spell I've done…as me."

"In over a year? You didn't even try?" Draco asked.

"No, I was scared. Ron and Hermione and even Ginny showed me a lot of magic through their…wands" Harry spoke as each 'magical' word was something he'd never used in conversation before. "But, I was too freaked out. I couldn't even hold one for more than ten seconds without giving it back."

"Where is your wand Harry?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe it that in all this time, he's had his memory returned; this is the first he's thought of this question.

"I don't know." Harry simply responded.

"How did it make you feel? Using magic?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know it was sort of weird. I felt kind of a very subtle electric shock in my arm when the energy was released over the food but then it disappeared. It's weird, but it kind of felt the same when we kissed the first time, back at my flat..."

"Right before that bus accident?" Draco asked.

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked.

"Well, short version, I think it means that they can steal your memories but they can't really steal your magic." Draco smiled. "And the long version is going to take longer than three hours probably so why don't you just come and relax with me in a bath?"

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The next day Ron and Hermione returned to the inn to meet with Harry, Draco and Narcissa. Ron explained to the group that Jacob truly was no help at all. No matter what approach they tried to get further information out of it, it seems it was impossible to break the bond, the curse Alexander had placed on him. For now Jacob rested in confinement for his own safety and Harry's.

"I did ask him about Harry's wand though, he has no idea." Ron said.

"So, you don't know where Harry's wand is either?" Draco asked.

"No, we looked for it everywhere when we found Harry in the alley over a year ago, but we couldn't find it anywhere." Ron responded.

"We thought whoever had attacked Harry had stolen it also, now I suppose our best bet is that it's with Alexander Roland."

"So what should we do now?" Asked Harry.

"I was thinking..." Draco, Ron and Hermione all spoke at the same time.

"Okay, one at a time," Harry said, "Draco, you first." Hermione and Ron exchanged a look of realization that they were indeed now taking the backseat. Harry caught the look his friends shared but didn't acknowledge it.

"I thought the easiest thing to do would be to go to the Leaky Cauldron..." Draco began.

"What? That's far too dangerous..." Hermione interrupted.

"Listen to me first." Draco spoke sternly. "I thought that the three of you could go to the Leaky Cauldron, as there is a Harvest festival, that's where most wizards and witches would be. So the Cauldron won't be terribly busy with patrons. I can follow you three, under Harry's invisibility cloak. You won't attract too much attention, but enough to perhaps get the word around to Roland that Harry's back. Don't let Harry speak to anyone, just nod a hello and the courteous Hero smile he's so good at. People won't know that he still doesn't have his memory back. Then we just wait for his move."

Harry nodded and looked at his friends "What do you think?"

"I think it could work. We could pretend to leave you alone a little while later, for example at the wand shop and see who approaches you and what they say. We could all still be around under the cloak." Hermione answered.

Draco stood up and left the group "I'll be right back." He returned a few minutes later with a rolled up parchment in his hand. "This is a map of the Diagon Alley, let's go over the plan step by step."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

After several hours of planning Harry's friends finally left. Draco was glad. He was tired. He'd never seen a pair so hell bent on getting every detail correct and quizzing Harry on little things along the way and starting all over again if he got something wrong. He was pleasantly although not excruciatingly surprised by Harry's resilience of getting things right. Draco thought to himself if this is what it's truly like to be with Gryffindors all the time. _It must be exhausting._

Later that evening when Draco returned to his room, Harry has already fallen asleep. _Poor Potter,_Draco thought. He walked up to the bed and properly covered Harry's body and kissed his forehead. He then proceeded to undress and enter the shower. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he wasn't sure what the result would be. Draco hated ambiguousness and uncertainty.

Draco ran the shower and began to undress while he waited for the water to get warm. He wished it was the night before again when he'd spent an hour with Harry in the bath. They'd run the hot bath and just sat there caressing each other. It had been such a long time since he'd been so intimate with Harry. They hadn't done anything sexual except slight touching and stealing a few kisses here and there. Draco was still attempting to take it slow with Harry not sure how he would react. Beside his insistence, Draco still hadn't allowed Harry to perform oral sex on him. He'd be the one to pleasure Harry and simply accept a hand job. He wasn't sure what was appropriate in relationships when dealing with a partner with Amnesia, he didn't want to cross any lines and he felt he didn't have anyone to talk to.

Draco wasn't sure or didn't know whether or not he could really talk to his mother about a man's sexual needs. He shuddered at the thought of that. He had managed to push his friends away over a year ago when he had decided to erase his memories. He didn't want his friends to come looking for him or try to convince his mother to put his memories back. He had 'broken' all ties with them when he stated that he was moving to Norway. Draco felt alone. He had Harry, but not the Harry he loved. There wasn't anything wrong with this new Harry but Draco allowed himself the pleasure of selfishness for this one moment when he was utterly alone standing in the warm water in his shower.

In the quiet moment of the night, Draco began to sob. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, he wasn't sure how long Harry had been watching him but he heard a faint whisper in the sound of his own name "Draco." Draco turned to see Harry standing by the door. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Harry, of course, I am fine." Draco replied. "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal." Harry answered. "Can I…?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

Harry removed his clothing and joined Draco in the shower. "Why were you crying?" Harry asked Draco running his hands through Draco's wet hair.

"I wasn't." Draco lied.

"Don't lie to me Draco." Harry replied. Sometimes Harry would speak to Draco in a manner that reminded him of his old Harry, it was always a false hope that his old Harry had returned. Draco would then reiterate to himself that this was just Harry. "You miss him." Harry continued.

"Who?"

"Your old Harry. I know you do. You have nightmares too you know, you also talk in your sleep." Harry replied.

"I am just scared." Draco confessed. "I do miss him, but I am scared to lose you too. Who knows what the next few days have in stored for us. I just, don't want…" Draco began to sob and hugged Harry. "In order to find your old self, I am afraid that what if I lose you completely."

Harry held Draco strongly. He didn't have any words of comfort for him. This was his fear too. He was afraid that he could be okay with the fact that he might not ever get his memories back but he was more afraid to what would happen to Draco if he did in fact get killed or worse, what if his friends or Draco got murdered. He wasn't okay with losing them. "I know, we'll just have to be stronger, faster, and cleverer." Harry responded.

Draco chuckled. He looked at Harry and spoke, "You say as though it's just a simple task."

"It can be, weren't you the one who told me all about my defeating a super horrible, dark wizard? I am sure the four of us can handle a jealous little newspaper reporter."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry. Old or new, this was his Harry. He could always manage to make him laugh in the midst of an intense struggle. Harry kissed Draco back, deeply, passionately. He poured his fear and concern into the passionate kiss. He was as afraid to lose Draco as Draco was afraid to lose him.

Harry pushed Draco against the wall softly. He kissed his cheek and slowly left a trail of kisses down to his neck. Draco moaned softly. He began to caress Harry's left side while he ran his other hand in Harry's hair. Harry's soft kisses quickly became deeper, harder and needier. His hands went from holding Draco to rubbing his sides and slowly travelling down to touch his cock. He gave a small smile when he felt Draco's elated state against the palm of his hand, he enticed it more by thrusting it further towards himself and Draco moaned again. Harry quickly dropped to his knees. Draco tried to stop Harry but he couldn't succeed this time.

Harry's tongue licked Draco and kept refocusing itself up and down driving Draco wild. The soft sweet moment they had shared a few seconds ago, quickly had turned into a heated, more passionate situation. He breathed in heavily; and slowly spoke "I have been dreaming of this for so long Draco" as he dropped a series of wet sucking kisses. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Draco's hot flesh in his mouth. Feeling Harry take him the way he did was overwhelming for Draco. He was ready to come undone any second but resisted, insisting upon himself to last longer. Harry bopped his head up and down some more until he could feel Draco was about to come. He took his mouth off of Draco and stood up. He continued the motion with his hand whilst he stuck his tongue down Draco's throat. Draco moaned as he came all over Harry's hand. Harry beamed as he felt Draco come and his body shivering.

"How did you... ?" Draco began to ask and Harry locked him in another kiss.

"I have very vivid dreams." Harry replied.

Draco was still panting as Harry grabbed the soap and began to lather and apply it throughout Draco's body. The two managed to wash each other under the warm water which comforted away the pain even if the effects were temporary. Harry left the shower and grabbed towels for himself and Draco to dry off. Draco locked Harry in another kiss. His hands traveling down under Harry's towel to grab him. Even though they were less than twenty feet away, Draco apparated them to his bed. They landed softly on the bed with the towels flying away from their bodies.

"This might our last night together Harry," Draco said, "in a lot of ways… I am going to make it count." He got on his knees above Harry, determined to repay the favor in numerous ways.

* * *

**(A/N): So, I really have no idea what the spell for keeping food hot is, so I made that up.**

**Thanks everyone for the messages and the reviews. Please continue the tradition, I really appreciate it!**


	19. The Dream

**The Dream**

* * *

It was a crisp morning, even though it was almost the afternoon. It was one of those mornings that are rare in August. It wasn't hot, not hot at all, the August heat had taken a break for a day and it was a beautiful 12 degrees centigrade. He had slept alone last night as his lover had suggested that they should, and then the joy of meeting and celebrating their anniversary would have been even more splendid. They had been together for a year and what a glorious year it had been and what a tumultuous eight months it had been before that. At 11:30 in the morning, Harry was returning from a job interview. "The Job Interview" was quite the formality as he was quite certain his future would be boss, also known to many as his best friend would have offered him the job even if he had shown up soiled and reeking of a gutter rat, however, Harry Potter was indeed dressed in his finest robes _and smelled quite brilliant as well._

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked right before he was to take his leave from the Head Auror's office.

"It's my anniversary, tonight, just after midnight, can you believe it? I have been together and happy with the same man for a year, well over a year, but that's a long story." Harry responded.

"No, I can't. I haven't even met him. Who is it?" Ron asked smirking. He loved teasing his best friend about his well-kept secret _lover._

"All in good time my friend." Harry beamed of happiness as he left. "I've got to pick up a present and are you still on for dinner tomorrow night, and you know meeting him?" He hadn't waited for a response; Hermione had only been bothering him about this dinner every day for a week now.

Harry walked in and out of every shop in every alley in all the wizarding neighborhoods of his home and couldn't find that one unique gift he wanted to give to his lover for their anniversary. His overjoyed sensations were slowly drifting towards worry. _Draco is always so good with gifts, and words, and poetry, and I am just so…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he came across a shiny diary put up on display in the window of "Unique Wizarding Gift Shop." _Not a very unique name for a shop that claims to be unique, _Harry thought.

"Looking for anything special today?" The shop owner asked, not particularly recognizing Harry right away. "Oh, Harry Potter, what a joy!"

"I was wondering, what is that on display in the window there?" Harry asked pointing at the object in the shape of a book that Harry was quite convinced was a diary or a journal of some sort. Although, he couldn't understand why he was so drawn to it, after all, it was simply a diary. _I have had my share of experiences with those_, Harry amused himself with the thought, of course, referring to Tom Riddle's infamous diary he encountered his second year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, that is the most unique of all the gifts I carry in my shop. That is 'secret lovers' diary." The shop owner responded.

"What is a 'secret lovers' diary?"

"It's sort of like an exchange for secret love letters. You write your secret messages for your lover in it, well you don't have to write it, you can speak them to it and it dictates itself. And only you yourself or your lover can read them. No one ever will be able to ever see the words. It's considered to be quite the gift for lovers as it truly shows what's hidden in your heart and it can only be revealed to your true love."

"Do you think it'll make a good anniversary present?" Harry asked with true authenticity, he really was running out of ideas.

"If you think, she…or he is the one!" The old woman responded with a glitter in her eye.

"Well, no time like the present to find out right?" Harry said, "I'll take it and your finest quills as well. I've got just the right message."

Harry quite pleased with his gift found a spot at the corner of the shop to sit and collect his thoughts to what he was going to write. Fifteen minutes later, he had the perfect message.

Harry took a breath in and felt as though the temperature in the room had dropped drastically. The light shining outside started to fade and it all turned grey. _What is going on_? Harry thought. He called out to the shopkeeper but received no response. He saw someone approaching...

"Hello?" Harry yelled out to the oblivion "Oh, it's you, good you're here. I wanted to have a chat with you real quick." Harry spoke to the figure standing in front of him.

The figure responded.

"Yeah, didn't you get my owl? I wanted to discuss with you my future and perhaps publishing an announcement or two. I figured you were the person to contact."

The figure responded.

"No, don't be ridiculous. What's going on with the weather, are you causing this?" Harry asked.

The figured talked again.

"No, wait, I don't understand!" Harry cried out.

A bright green light shot towards Harry and he fell to the ground. The gift, the diary Harry was holding slipped out of his hand and slid under a Dark Green and Yellow painted Armoire. It slid out of his hand before his attacker had realized what had happened. The attacker grabbed Harry by his feet and dragged him out of the shop as Harry slowly fell unconscious taking in the intricate design of the roof of the shop he was at. _Remember the armoire, remember the roof_ was the last thought he had before he fell utterly unconscious.

**XXX**

* * *

Harry woke up from his dream frantic and sweating.

"What happened Harry, are you okay?" Draco said to Harry with a deep concern that Harry hadn't yet seen in Draco's eyes.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, I think..." Harry's sentence was interrupted.

"You've been talking in your sleep for ten minutes, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up." Draco responded.

"I think you should contact Ron and Hermione. I just found a piece of a puzzle that might help us." Harry responded.

**XXX**

* * *

An hour later Hermione, Ron were in Draco's private quarters at the inn. Hermione was holding on to a small crystal.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"I charmed the crystal with a magical incantation for Alexander Roland from the invitation you'd provided me. If and when he's near this crystal it'll light up and that will be our signal."

"Okay, that's great." Harry spoke impatiently. "Listen, I need to find a shop called Unique Wizarding Gift Shop. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah" Ron answered. "The shopkeeper had filed a complain that there was an accident at her shop and someone had performed dark magic in there but she couldn't tell who or what had happened because she was obliviated. She claimed nothing was stolen. Wait, it was around the time we had found you. I didn't take up the case because we were at the hospital. Is it connected? The shop was quite far from where we found you unconscious."

"I need to go to that shop right now. Take me there." Harry demanded.

"Why Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I had a dream this morning, but I think it was a sort of a flashback. I know what happened to me, and how I was attacked, but I couldn't see the other person in the dream or what they said, but I saw everything else, even the shopkeeper. I left something there, when I was attacked, I want to know if it's still there. I think it is." Harry responded.

"Okay, let's go. Get the cloak ready, just in case there's trouble." Draco responded.

Ron scribbled the address to the gift shop on a small parchment and showed it to all three of them. "Memorize it" he said looking towards Harry. They grabbed each other by the hand and Ron apparated them.

"This is it!" Harry said "This is the shop from my dream."

The four wizards entered the shop and Harry recognized the shopkeeper from his dream.

"Harry Potter, I haven't seen you in a long time!" The shopkeeper said.

"You remember me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I sold you that special gift. How did that work out for you?" She asked.

"I, sort of lost it. I think I left it here actually." Harry responded.

"Oh, do you wish to look around? I haven't found any lost items." The shopkeeper responded looking genuinely worried.

"Say, did they ever solve your case about your complaint? When you reported that you had been attacked?"

"No, they never found the culprit. But, nothing seemed to have been stolen so they couldn't do anything about it." The old lady responded. Ron and the old lady continued talking as Harry walked away, looking at the roof, recognizing it from his dream and looking at the other furniture trying to find the armoire.

Then Harry saw it. The brightly green painted and carved armoire with spindle doors with deep drawers and carved corners and a concho on the top. _It looked more yellow in my dream_, he thought. It was the armoire from his dream. Harry turned to look back at Draco who caught his eye and approached him. Harry got onto his knees and looked under the small space, under the armoire. He couldn't resist putting his hand under there. He felt something, it was in the far end almost against the wall, and he pulled it out. It was a dusty book; it was the diary from his dream.

Hermione and Ron approached them and Hermione asked "Have you found something?"

Harry opened the first page of the diary it said: _To Draco Malfoy on our first anniversary, from Harry Potter_. Harry handed it to Draco and spoke "I think it's for you."

Hermione glanced on the first page and couldn't see anything. "It doesn't say anything, it's blank."

The shopkeeper approached them, "It's a special diary, it's only meant to be seen by the one it's meant to be gifted to. It's the truest test of true love."

Draco took the diary and nervously opened the first page. He looked up at a nervous Harry and smiled, "I can read it" he said. Harry smiled back in return. Draco turned to the next page and saw a letter that was written to him from Harry.

**-xxx-**

* * *

_My dearest Draco,_

_If someone had told me ten years ago that when I get older, I would have all the happiness in the world I would have been skeptical. If they had further told me that I would have the greatest love of my life, I would have laughed. If they had told me, the source of my happiness, love and everything I hold dear would have been you, Draco Malfoy; I would have probably hexed them. Life was hard for us as children, but I am glad that after all of this time, we have found peace with each other. If we had just become friends and remained as the best of friends, I would have been content, although, the fact that we are so much more than that, fills my heart with a whole heap of happiness that it sometimes becomes overwhelming. I know that you fear that times when I leave and wish to be alone is because I don't love you as much, but the truth is, I wish to be alone because I fear that I would die with the overdose of pleasure you provide me with, both physically and in my heart. I am passionately and at times utterly…madly in love with you. You're the only person in the world I feel could look at me from outside and see inside my heart. _

_I was glad that you offered me a second chance, your hand in friendship and several chances at love that now that I hold on to your hand, I will never let go._

_I have kept a secret from you for several days now, and I know that you think I am being cold and dismissing the idea of us living together, but the truth is, I have been looking for the right place for us to make a home. I wished to ask your mother's approval in us living together; I wanted to do everything...right, everything...traditionally. I want so much more than just us living together in a flat in London, I want us to have a home, a family, I wish for us to grow old together. I know that this may be a lot to promise after having had a bumpy road behind us but I have nothing but optimism for our future because I know of how strong our love is._

_So, I guess what I am asking is... if you can read this, that means, you're the one, so tell me Draco Malfoy, will you live with me, and make a home together? Will you maybe one day want to marry me?_

_Yours, only yours, and always, Harry James Potter_

* * *

A teary eyed Draco looked up at Harry while Hermione and Ron stood without a clue what the diary said. The emotional moment was interrupted when Hermione spoke "Look, the crystal, he's near." Ron brought out the invisibility cloak and Draco, Hermione and Ron draped it upon themselves. Harry stood alone, looking helpless, partially acting, partially truly alarmed.

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

**(A/N): I seem to be stuck with this cold/flu that isn't going away, so I apologise for any mistakes / errors / taking forever to finish the story. I hope you liked this chapter, and the end is nearing. Please please review and let me know what you think? **


	20. The Trap

**The Trap**

Harry could it feel it, it was going to happen any moment now and his first thought was I have to get the shopkeeper to safety.

"Mrs..." He said to the shopkeeper "I am sorry, I never got your name."

"Mrs. Harrington, but you can call me Marge." The old lady replied sweetly.

"Marge, can I ask you for a favor?" Harry asked.

"Of course child. What do you need?"

"Can you get me your inventory list. Do you keep it in the storage?"

"Yes, it's in this storage room, I'll be right back." Marge said.

"Alright, take your time." Harry spoke following the woman as she entered the other room. He locked it from the outside. He thought not the most ideal way, but this would keep her safe.

A tall man with caramel skin entered the shop. Harry turned around to look at him, he didn't recognize him but he thought he did have hair that was quite similar to Draco's.

"Hello." Harry said with the most normal voice he could conjure. He tried not to give away the fact that he may not recognize this man.

"Harry Potter. My Harry, so we meet again." The man spoke. Harry couldn't identify him but he realised this man had a similar voice to the faceless figure from his dream. The dream that took place in this shop. He couldn't remember what the man said he only heard but he was sure of it with every fiber in his being, this was the man from his dream, this was the man that attacked him.

"Why did you attack me? Why did you take my memory away?" Harry asked.

"Because you wouldn't have me." The man replied.

"But you are not mine to have, and I am not yours. I thought you'd know that." Harry replied.

"You say that and yet...I always manage to find you. Don't you see, we're meant to be?"

"You're insane. You've gone mad. You know that I loved someone else, -**love-** someone else, If I am 'meant to be' with anyone, it is him. It'll never be you. _**LEX**_."

The blonde man was taken back, he hid his expression well but Harry had caught it just in time. He was Alexander Roland and he hadn't expected Harry to identify him. He finally spoke "So it seems more of your memory has returned than I had allowed."

"You allowed?" Harry asked.

"Tell me Harry, did you have a dream about this place? Did you remember coming here and purchasing a sodding emotional anniversary present, just out of the blue after spending what, fifteen months without any recollection of your past?" Alexander toyed with Harry.

"You sent me that dream?" Harry asked, cursing himself for sounding so distressed.

"I grow tired of the childish games your friends are trying to play with me. First they hide you and announce that your supposed lover's moved to Norway. Then he returns, without any notice, and that pathetic Jacob Gray goes missing. You don't think I know you've been shacking up with him at the inn? It was the only plausible setting where you might be unscathed." Alexander shook his head "So predictable. And I thought you were the golden trio that saved the wizarding world. Lost your charm have you?"

"I haven't lost anything, you've stolen it from me. Why do you keep doing this? What do you want? You know we cannot be together. You know I've only wanted…Draco." Harry responded.

Alexander fuming pulled out his wand, Draco begins to move and Hermione pulls on him. He turns to look at Hermione and shakes his head, she mouths the words 'not yet.'

"Why did you send me that dream? Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked, attempting to buy time, and have Alexander reveal more secrets before his friends revealed themselves.

"I figured your memory of your last moments before I concealed your past would be the most emotional, it would bring you here fast. So I can finally have my revenge!"

"Revenge? Why didn't you just kill me fifteen months ago?"

"Because, I had a plan, I was going to rescue you, and you were going to fall in love with me! I was going to kill that Malfoy if he came anywhere near me, us. But, he left, it was my sweet revenge on him. No one knew of you two besides Jacob Gray and I, and I manage to magically bind him into secrecy so easily. Pathetic, how pathetic he was. So hurt over how you and Malfoy had treated him. He was ready to sign the deal, until he lost his mind and wanted to take back the contract."

"And now you want to kill me?" Harry asked, looking to his right with the corner of his eye. Wondering if his friends would be ready to save him, if need be.

"I wished it was simple Harry, I wished you could have just been mine. But, you refuse to even try to love me. If I can't have you…" Alexander raised his wand.

Harry closed his eyes, just in case he would die at the hand of this madman, he wanted to remember Draco's face.

Narcissa Malfoy apparated in between Harry and Alexander and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Alexander was empty handed, disarmed.

Draco jumped out from under the invisibility cloak, "Stupefy!" Alexander flew and his body hit the back wall as he fell to the ground overpowered.

Hermione came next and growled at him "Where have you placed Harry's memories?"

Alexander sat on the floor with his back resting on the wall, three wizards hovering over him, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Ron was standing in the back protecting Harry.

"Here Harry, I found your wand," Ron said handing it to Harry "It was under the armoire too, I picked it up when I saw it." Harry took the wand from Ron's hands, positively unsure of how it might protect him as he didn't remember any spells.

Alexander laughed looking towards his conquerors, "I won't tell you lot anything." He said.

Narcissa didn't flinch for a second, "Crucio!" She yelled. Immediately exacting agonizing pain on Alexander. Alexander screamed and Draco looked at his mother with horror.

"Answer the question now!" Narcissa commanded, ignoring the horrific looks she was receiving from the wizards standing feet away from, concentrating her gaze on Alexander. "I am not weak, you have engaged with the wrong family, I am not afraid to use extreme measure." She paused, "I'll say it again, answer the question, now!" Narcissa jerked her hand towards Alexander and he screamed again.

"Mother!" Draco shrieked.

"You need to stop right now!" Ron exclaimed from behind her.

Narcissa sighed loudly, inferring annoyance, she whispered another incantation and released Alexander off the Cruciatus Curse but bound his body so he couldn't move.

"How did you even get here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Before you left, Draco told me where you were going. I had agreed to arrive later in case you would be in trouble and I could save you. It seems, I arrived just in time. I had apparated outside the shop and waited and watched, until I knew I was needed." She looked at Harry and smiled.

Harry nodded, utterly stunned and taken aback by what he'd just witnessed, and _secretly impressed by his supposed future mother-in-law_. He walked up to Alexander, Draco stood in between the two of them, he smiled at Draco and whispered "Just let me talk to him." Draco moved out of the way. Harry got down to his knees, face to face with Alexander. He turned to the group and spoke "Can you give us some space?" The group looked astonished at his request, "I've locked Marge in the closet, why don't you let her out?" Ron went to open the supply closet door.

Harry turned his gaze back on Alexander, he ran his hand on his face gently, Alexander gave him a look of death. "I know that you hate me, and I am sorry. I honestly don't know, don't remember what I did to make you hate me this much. And, I am, truly sorry. I am sorry that I couldn't love you the way you wished for me to love you. I am sorry if I gave you false hope. I don't wish to argue with you about what might have happened and what could have been done to avoid this but I know this, I can feel it, I felt it in my dream, I considered you a friend. I am sure we had fights and perhaps misconceived notions about what our friendship meant to either one of us, but, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I am sure of it." Harry sighed, Alexander's eyes had softened a bit. "I love Draco." The dark blue eyes set on him now consisted of a look of hurt, "I am sorry, but it's the truth. You stole my memories, you tried to make me forget but, I met him again. And, we fell in love again. I know it in my heart that I am meant to be with him. Fate brought us together, even after what you stole. I am not upset with you. If anything I think you saved me. You reconfirmed for him and for me that I have finally found the one true thing that's meant for me. My friendships, my love… I don't consider what you did to me a curse. So, I won't let them hurt you any more. Just help me, if you truly love me then you must help me. I am so lost without my past, you're the only one that can help." Harry was pleading with Alexander, tears trickling down his eyes, he turned to look at his friends and Hermione and Narcissa were doing their best to hold back their tears.

Alexander whispered, "You have to..."

"What?" Draco loudly spoke.

Alexander glared at him.

"Draco!" Narcissa shot a look at Draco and shook her head. _Draco was never good with subtlety. _

Hermione quickly approached Alexander and Harry and knelt down next to Harry. "Tell me." She whispered kindly.

Alexander whispered something in her ear and she nodded a confirmation. She looked at Harry and smiled. She stood up and pointed her wand in their direction. Alexander didn't flinch but Harry looked frightened. "It's okay Harry." She turned to look at a concerned Draco and spoke again "Trust me."

Hermione whispered a long incantation that neither Draco nor Ron had heard before. Narcissa seemed more familiar with it, Draco noticed. A few moments later a green light entered the room and hovered over Alexander and Harry. It formed a similar cloud looking shape that Draco's memories had produced, and subsequently the light vanished. Harry fell backwards unconscious.

"What happened?" Draco shrieked.

"He's fine." Narcissa comforted him. "This was to be expected. It is why I had given you the sleeping potion when we returned your memories."

Draco ran to Harry, he was simply asleep. "What should we do?"

"Take him back." Ron answered. "All of you just leave, and make sure Harry's safe. I will take Roland to the Ministry for his statement and further questioning."

Alexander looked defeated. "I don't know how it came to this. I don't know how it got so far. I am sorry, I truly am." Alexander looked at Draco and spoke.

"Harry promised you that he won't let anything happen to you, and he'll keep true to his word. He's good like that. If and when his memories return, I am sure he'll speak on your behalf." Draco assured him. "You can always count on Potter to do the right thing."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Harry was asleep for about two hours and Draco sat next to him the entire time, he didn't take his eyes off of him. When Harry awoke, he looked at Draco "Did it work?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Ask me a question, I suppose…"

Draco smirked, "What did you say to me the first time you came inside me?"

Harry blushed but he couldn't answer. He looked conflicted.

"You don't remember?"

Harry looked disappointed. "Was it a trick?"

"I don't know, my mother is with Hermione, I will go get them." Draco stood up and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Hermione and Narcissa.

"Harry, how are you feeling?

"Good, same." Harry responded.

"I don't understand, it should have worked." Disappointed Hermione looked at Draco and spoke.

"I think I know what's going on." Narcissa spoke, while taking a seat next to Harry. "Since the memories were taken by blunt force, I think you just need a trigger, and time. They will slowly return to you, unless something happens that will trigger it. Time, as it seems is never on our side. So we will just have to wait." She smiled and stood up. She touched Draco's arm and kissed her son on the cheek. "For now, just rest. It will all be resolved soon."

Hermione stood up as well. "That's probably a good idea. We've all had a very exciting day, so we should just rest. I will check up on you tomorrow. And as always, if you need anything, let me know as soon as you can."

Both Narcissa and Hermione left Draco's room. Disappointed Draco couldn't hide his discontent from Harry. He rushed to him and hugged him. "I am sorry Harry, I've failed you."

"Failed me? Draco I am still here, you're still here. As far as I am concerned, as long as we're both alive and Alexander can't hurt us any more, we've won. It is me whose failed you! I am sorry my memories haven't returned." Harry said stroking Draco's arm.

Draco grabbed the diary that was resting on the table next to the bed. "At least we have this. Truth about our past, our love." He smiled opening it and reading the letter again. He turned to Harry "Harry, read it to me. Read the words from this letter out loud, I want to hear them in your voice."

Harry smiled and grabbed the diary and began to read the letter. After he finished, Draco asked him to read it again. Harry must have read the letter to Draco at least twelve times before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry wondered what the trigger could be so he can have all of his memories return. The small glimpse he received in shape of the dream was enough for him to want all of his old memories back. He wanted to be the new Harry and the old Harry, the perfect Harry for Draco.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for continuing to read and review. I really appreciate it and the messages! Please please let me know what you think! Will Harry get his memory back? Will he stand up for Alexander? Will he save him? What is the trigger?**


	21. The Trigger Part I

**The Trigger**

**PART I  
**

Ten days past and there was no change. Draco was losing hope. Harry put up a brave face but he too was feeling defeated. Every day and sometimes twice a day Hermione would visit Harry with experimental potions and spells but nothing helped. The trigger couldn't be found, why Harry couldn't get his memories back was still a mystery. In the middle of the night, after Harry would fall asleep Draco would go to the bathroom and cry hoping that his tears would provide the comfort he pursued but they didn't.

Draco thought about going to visit Alexander Roland, alone.

Shortly after the incident that took place in the gift shop, Alexander was put on trial along with Jacob to determine their punishment and their future.

Harry as promised, advocated for the both of them. He stated that he still didn't have his memories but felt that from what he had heard about Azkaban, he didn't think that was the right place for them to be sent. He managed to convince the Wizengamots that the suspects should have their magic stripped for a year and be placed in a Muggle prison, and then their situation should be reevaluated.

This wasn't a novel idea, and Harry knew it. The first year he spent as a Muggle without his memories Harry had spent a good deal of his time reading. He seemed to find himself more and more interested in Law and Order and Hermione had given him a large number of books on Muggle law and wizarding law.

Draco needed to travel to Muggle London and visit both Jacob and Alexander in prison. He asked Harry to join him on his trip. He was going to take Harry to Lily Café, where he could visit his friends while Draco took care of 'some business.' Harry agreed.

Draco still had his British ID of Devon Morgan which he used to sign in at the Prison at Shrewsville, Ward A. He stopped by to see Jacob Gray first. Jacob smiled when he saw Draco although Draco kept his calm demeanor intact.

"How are they treating you?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's not Azkaban, no Dementors, so that's always a plus" Jacob replied. "How's Harry?"

"Same, he's still not got his memories back even though it's supposedly worked. Whatever Roland said to do."

"You can't trust him, you know."

"I know, that's why I am here to see you first. What can you suggest for me to get him to help me, help us?" Draco asked.

"I am not sure, but I know that he won't help you. I begged Harry to not fall for his tricks. I know he was acting it the whole time; he's not apologetic at all. I know he's got dark wizards friends who are going to get him out of here. Escaping from a Muggle prison is a lot easier than Azkaban. I know that this has been his trick all along. He probably accepted his defeat against you lot and pretended to be sorry, but I know him, he's pure evil."

"Even if he does escape, they've still strapped his magic." Draco responded. "Do you reckon he's got a plan for that also?"

"Who knows, he's capable of doing anything. First step is to ensure his freedom, and anything is possible with Dark Magic." Jacob answered.

"What can you tell me about a memory trigger? You said that you saw the color change in the orb and you placed another protective spell on it. Tell me more about what happened." Draco insisted.

"He'd told me that there are times when even the most powerful magic cannot hold one's memory in its place. Something you two must have done inspired Harry's memory to attempt to escape from the orb that night. All I know right now is that when I placed the extra shield of protective magic, it let out an energy that went and found you and Harry and attacked you. Attacked the memory from escaping. That's why there was a bus accident outside his flat. That wasn't a coincidence. Did you two do anything out of the ordinary that might have triggered that reaction?"

"I think we kissed. But we've kissed several times since then and that hasn't had any other sort of reaction. Why was that time any special?"

"Was it the first time? What exactly did you two say to each other?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah it was the first time. I vaguely remember. The energy attacked me as well, even though it was meant for Harry." Draco sat quiet for a minute attempting to recollect that night with Harry three months ago.

"Time's up. Best finish up your conversation mate." The prison guard came by and made an announcement.

"I remember!" Draco exclaimed. "We had just cheered and said the same statement when we had cheered for the first time ever. Then, we kissed and a heat wave ran through my body and there was an accident outside." Draco wasn't sure if he made any sense. "What does it mean?"

"It might mean that you have to make him remember. Maybe you need to walk down the familiar paths you've crossed before. A trigger's got to be lying there somewhere."

Time was up, and Draco needed to leave and head to Ward B. He needed to have a conversation with Alexander Roland.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Alexander walked out the door to the visitor's lounge and saw a defeated Draco sitting there waiting for him. The look Alexander had on his face, Draco thought, could only be described as a snake that'd lost his venom but was still a snake. He knew that Jacob was correct. Alexander had been playing everyone all along. He wasn't sorry at all, he needed to act that way so he could get the easy way out and he had. He belonged in Azkaban and not this Muggle resort jail where he could only plan his escape and not repent for his sins.

"Draco Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Alexander broke the silence. His voice as cool and cunning as the time he'd met Draco at the Slytherin summer party.

"Why didn't you tell us that simply returning the essence of the memory wasn't enough for Harry to actually get his memory back?" Draco demanded.

"What? And lose my one and only bargaining chip I have had for my magic?" Alexander chuckled.

"You should know your tricks won't be working anymore Roland. You have nothing to bargain for. Even if you claim to hold onto this fake fragment of information, they will never release you or return your magic. The only way you'll get out of this place is when you're being transported to Azkaban."

"You're still deluded to how capable I really am, Malfoy." Alexander retorted.

"Yet, you're the one rotting in Muggle prison, without magic and I am living out my dream and shagging Potter." Draco snapped back, even though it wasn't entirely the truth. "Every night" he added.

"He's mine!" Alexander stood up ready to attack Draco, however he was chained to his chair and his arms couldn't reach all the way to Draco's neck.

The guards ran towards the pair and pushed Alexander back to his chair. "Hey, watch yourself or you'll be getting another lesson pretty soon."

"Another lesson?" Draco spoke amused, "Finally getting the kinds of beating you deserve, eh Roland?"

"This place can't hold me for long Malfoy; you best watch your back because I will be returning to finish what I started."

"See, that's the difference between you and I Roland, I don't make empty promises. If I had wanted to finish something I started, it would have been finished a long time ago. Harry might have bought the apologetic act that you put on during the trials but I don't. You forget who my father is. You really don't know what I am capable of."

Alexander didn't respond.

"Also, you know what else is great about being strapped from magic?" Draco asked. "There's no such thing as a magically bound curse. I can ask Jacob Gray anything I want and he's not magically bound to withhold the information from me. If you're not going to help me, I can keep coming back and ask him questions and figure out what I need. Who knows maybe the Ministry will look highly upon that and give him an early release and return his magic?" Draco mocked Alexander.

"I am not going to help you." Alexander finally spoke again.

"Well, have fun rotting in your cell then. Oh, and I'll make sure to tell the Ministry that you've got Dark Wizard friends who are planning on making you escape. I am sure they'll be sure to put more of that muscle on you. I know how you'd like that." Draco winked at Alexander and stood up. "My mother might have given into her emotions and used the cruciatus curse on you, but I know how to make one suffer without magic. Trust me, I lived without magic for a year and still managed to find the man that I love. I am capable of anything."

Draco left not exactly proud of retorting back to his old young ways but he was desperate. He needed to make this man suffer even if Harry had supposedly forgiven him. His next task was to make Harry remember and he was willing to try anything.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**(A/N): I am sorry if the update has been long overdue. I have (still) been really everyone for your patience and support and the comments, it's helped me a bit to write this chapter. What do you all think of a semi-Dark Draco? **


	22. The Trigger Part II

**The Trigger Part II.**

* * *

After leaving Shrewsville, Draco met up with Harry at Lily Café.

"How was the visit?" Harry asked.

"Semi successful." Draco responded with a smile.

"Draco?" Harry began, "Do you remember in September when we went to the park and the museum and had a sort of an adventure day?"

"Yes of course I do. That was one of the greatest days I spent as Devon, and with you." Draco responded.

"Let's forget all of our problems, and let's do that again. How about instead of trying to find the missing pieces, why don't we just have fun for a day?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled "I think that's exactly what we need Harry." Draco and Harry spent the rest of the day reliving one of their best dates. Draco knew that there were many days and dates that they had spent together that could account as 'one of the best dates' but this one Harry remembered and Draco wanted to take advantage of that. He didn't want to dwell on what Harry didn't remember; he wanted to bask in on Harry's fond memories of Draco even if they were of him as Devon.

At the end of the day Harry and Draco returned to the inn and Draco wrote a note and sent his owl on its way. Harry wondered who Draco was writing to, but didn't insist upon asking. He figured that Draco needed time to deal with the difficulties they faced in his own way and would eventually tell Harry when he was ready to share. A few hours later, Draco received a reply.

"Harry, do you want to go to the Burrow tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"You mean to visit the Weasleys?" Harry asked astonished. "I thought you hate the Weasleys."

"I don't *hate* them. I don't hate anyone really. That's just Ron filling your head with false notions. I wanted to go and talk with…Ginny" Draco said hesitantly, he barely called the Weasley girl by her first name, "And your friends, I mean Hermione and Ron will be there too and maybe you can talk with them while I have a conversation with…her."

"Okay, but only if you promise me something." Harry responded.

Draco raised an eyebrow and spoke "Yeah?"

"I want you to be okay with the fact that I've agreed to return to the Café and start picking up my shifts again starting next week. I can't just linger around doing nothing." Harry spoke determinedly. "And since I am not exactly qualified to being an 'Auror' or whatever just yet, I need to do something for work."

"You could help me run the inn…" Draco said.

"You know you don't need my help running this inn. You were away from this place for a year and it practically ran itself. I want to be somewhere I like, somewhere I matter." Draco looked hurt.

"I know I matter to you Draco, I didn't mean that…"

"No, of course. I completely understand. I am just worried that eventually you'll want to…"

Harry interrupted him, "I am not going to want to keep away from you. I will still stay with you every night…if you'll have me. I just want to work or something, to keep myself busy. I can't just be an experiment for Hermione day in and out and I can't just deal with you and your mother's disappointment that my memories still haven't returned."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

The next day Harry and Draco apparated to the Burrow to have tea with the Weasleys. A short while after Ron and Hermione went for a walk with Harry leaving Draco alone to talk with Ginny.

"How's he doing?" Ginny asked.

"He's holding up, you know putting on the brave face." Draco responded.

"Yeah, I know that act." Ginny laughed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, the truth is, I didn't have anyone else to turn to and I don't really know where to start." Draco began, "I can't exactly talk about this with my mother because it's more than just about the matters of the heart, and I can't really talk to Harry's friends because, well, they're exactly that. They're Harry's friends…"

"You're feeling lost and lonely even though he's there but at the same time, not exactly there." Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah, exactly. I mean, I love him, and I know he loves me too and wants me back as much as he can…"

"But you're not really sure if that's going to be enough." Ginny finished Draco's sentence again.

"The thing is, he's never told me what had happened between the two of you. I mean I know he said that he felt obligated to stay…sorry" Draco paused realising he might have crossed a line, "But, he never exactly said what happened."

"Sometimes, it's tough being a hero. Sometimes the line between doing the heroic thing for others and doing the right thing for yourself can get a bit blurry. I know we were in love but I had also lost my brother during the war and quite a few close friends. The reason we stayed together, who knows, maybe it was love, and maybe it was obligation. But I was the one who ended it, because I had to make a decision about whether or not I wanted to be with someone who felt it their duty to stay with me rather than their heart's desire. You might have to make that decision for yourself as well. You have to decide whether or not can you love this Harry, forever. What if the one that you loved never returns? Are you staying with him out of duty or out of your heart's desire?"

Draco nodded in agreement but couldn't find the words to respond.

"Are you having doubts?" Ginny asked.

"No, not exactly. I am just trying to figure out things I can do to help him remember."

"What's happened? Tell me everything from the beginning, your version. I've heard some broken versions from Ron and Hermione but I don't know the full story. Tell me everything."

Draco began. He started from the day he met Harry at the train station as Devon Morgan. He discussed in detail their courtship as Devon and Harry and Harry meeting his mother, and how Ron and Hermione helped him return his memories. He also talked about his recent visit to the Muggle prison to visit Jacob and Alexander and his conversations with them.

Ginny listened intently for a few minutes and kept quiet for longer than that thinking it all over. She finally spoke "Have you two shagged yet?"

"What?" Draco snapped back surprised by Ginny's question.

"So, this is what I think. The first time you and Harry had sort of remembered something from your past, you had shared an intimate moment and a kiss. It would only make sense that the trigger is something sexual. Alexander must have known that you wouldn't have sex with him while he's still under his amnesia spell and the only way you could break that spell would be if you two had sex." Ginny responded. "We are sexual beings Draco, the reason Harry and I didn't work out was due to the lack of sex. The reason Alexander is jealous is because of sex, it's what makes us human; we are all creatures of habit, succumbed by our own sexual desires. Jacob decided to help Alexander due to his jealousy and his sexual rejection from you. Don't you see, that's the trigger?"

"But…Harry's fragile and still so innocent. I mean we've done some…stuff, but I can't have sex with him. I can't expect him to…" Draco was lost at words.

"And that's why he's still under the amnesia spell, I am sure of it." Ginny responded.

"What do I do? I can't just ask him casually, 'hey Harry want to grab some lube and give me a good one?' What would I even say?" Draco spoke with doubt.

"When the time is right, I am sure you won't be so lost at words. Besides, the way Harry looks at you when you're not looking, you won't have to ask twice." Ginny responded with a sweet smile. "Think about it, think it over. He's not going anywhere and neither are you."

Draco and Ginny were sitting in the garden outside the Burrow. Hermione, Ron and Harry noticed them sitting quite close discussing, although Hermione didn't think much of it, both Ron and Harry were uncomfortable with the sight. Ron never liked Draco, not sure he ever would, didn't appreciate the ferret sitting so close to his sister and Harry, he was just simply jealous. After coming to consciousness at St. Mungo's Harry had always felt closest to Ginny, until he had met Devon, or Draco, his practical side of the brain realised that the two were probably sharing their sorrow over something in common they had, Harry, however, his suspicious side of the brain thought the worst.

_It was as though time had stopped again, and everything was dark and grey. Harry stood alone in the field, outside looking in, Draco was sitting at a bar and another man was talking to him. Draco laughed at something the man had said and the man touched Draco's face. Draco grabbed the man's hand and pushed it away from his face. The sound was too faint for Harry to completely acknowledge what was being said but he heard "Look, I've told you I am not interested. I suggest you leave now before there's trouble." Harry felt himself getting closer to the two men at the bar, "Look and there's trouble now…" Draco said. "Who is this?" A voice said, Harry couldn't see the face of the person speaking although thought that the voice sounded familiar, it was his own voice. Everything else had become blurry again, he couldn't hear anything any longer although he felt the heat inside his body, burning, itching to get out. _

Harry came back to the present, he felt dizzy.

Draco ran up to Harry "Are you okay Harry? What's wrong?"

"I can't leave you alone for even five minutes Malfoy, there's always some twink ready to jump your bones." Harry fainted.

Draco looked at Ginny astonished "I think he just had a flashback. That's something Harry's said to me in the past."

"Love is a strong trigger Draco, just like jealousy." Ginny responded.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you for the well wishes and please write a review! What do you think of a helpful Ginny - an angel in disguise?  
**


	23. The Trigger Part III

**The Trigger Part III**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and attempted to take the room in. The light was too bright, and everything was too blurry. He realised he didn't have his glasses on. There was someone sitting next to him, holding onto his forearm, and squeezing it gently. He recognized this touch. He turned his head to the right and made an effort to figure out who it was, it was a pale soft face, blurry, but with vibrant red hair. "Ginny?" He asked.

"Yeah Harry, I am here." The blurry face replied.

"Glasses." A figure from his left side placed a pair of glasses in Harry's left hand. Harry turned to look at that person, through the blurry vision, he figured out it was Hermione. "Where's Draco?"

"I am here." Draco's faint voice, a bit cracked, could be heard from the other corner of the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked whilst placing his glasses upon his face.

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "You sort of had a flashback, we think, and then you fainted. You've been out for three hours. We tried scented sage, potions, spells to try to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember going for a walk with you and Ron, and I think I had a flashback about someone talking with Draco, and then everything went dark. I was in an alley, tied up. Someone was casting curses on me and changing their form every time, it was someone I sort of knew every time. I think it was Alexander but he changed his form each time and casted a spell at me with his wand. I think it was a flashback, it was after he had kidnapped me but it wasn't a flashback, it was like he was haunting my dreams, taunting me that I'll never get what I lost."

"It was just a dream Harry; you'll get it all back." Ginny reassured him. Harry smiled in response to her statement but his eyes searched from Draco who was standing in the far corner. He wondered why Draco was so far away.

"Draco?" Harry called out to Draco and Draco quickly approached him, standing next to Hermione.

"I am here."

"We'll give you two some privacy." Ginny stated and looked at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Ron got called into the Ministry about an hour ago, he should be returning shortly. We'll see you two in a bit, feel free to join us in the garden when you're ready." Hermione said as she and Ginny left Draco and Harry in Ron's old room.

Harry and Draco sat in silence for several minutes after the two girls left the room. They didn't know what to say to each other. Harry noticed that in the past Draco would sit next to Harry on the bed but today he was sitting on the chair next to him.

"I think I should visit Teddy."

"Your Godson?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I have one right. I haven't met him yet. I was told about him but I was too afraid that I would be weird or awkward. Hermione and Ron told me during our walk that they'd been visiting him on and off and since it's going to be Christmas soon he wants me to visit. Apparently he missed me quite a lot last Christmas."

"So you want to visit him? Alone? Or with Ron and Hermione?" Draco asked reluctantly.

"And with you. He's related to you or something too right?" Harry spoke.

"Yes, something like that..." Draco smiled. "I've never met him."

"Good, we can all be awkward together; it won't just be me then." Harry joked. "Before...I just had the episode, I told Hermione my desire to visit him and his grandmother, she knows about me, and Hermione said she was going to send her an owl."

"Okay sounds great." Draco responded smiling outwardly but a nervous wreck on the inside. He was going to meet his young cousin that he's never met before and he realized that Harry's finally succumbed to the realisation as well that this is going to be their new life. Draco was happy at least he still had Harry however; the fact that every flashback was making Harry visibly weak and faint or fall asleep for hours was of a deep concern. Draco made a mental note to discuss this with his mother and come up with a solution to keep Harry healthy.

After they returned to the inn, Harry began to pack again for his trip to visit Andromeda. He wanted to stop by the shops before his trip so he can buy a few gifts for Teddy; he sat and began to make a list as Draco went to have a conversation with his mother. A few hours later they were packed and ready to go. Draco handed Harry a small box that consisted several vials of potions. He said they were 'energy potions' for if he were to faint again he wouldn't be so drained next time he'd gain consciousness. Draco made Harry drink one vial before his trip and said that he's to take it three times a day with breakfast and lunch and one before bed in order for it to keep him strong. Draco purposefully failed to mention to Harry that the potions were also spelled with a 'confidence booster' so he wouldn't end up fainting or spent every time he'd have a flashback episode or a horrific Alexander-related dream.

The trip was off to a great start. After the first few hours of spending time with Teddy, Harry realised that eight year old boys weren't that difficult to get along with. Teddy enjoyed all the presents his Uncle Harry and Cousin Draco had brought and he continued to tell them stories about his life and his playtimes with his friends that he hadn't even noticed that anything had changed. Harry was happy, he wondered if he was always this happy around this tiny little person that he had forgotten. In many ways Teddy reminded Harry of himself, the things he remembered of himself as a child and was glad that Teddy had the love and support of people around him that the Dursleys had never provided. In a way, he was also becoming a bit envious of Teddy.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Harry when they finally returned to their private room at the hotel they were staying at while visiting Andromeda's village. Ron and Hermione had retired to their room as well.

"I am just sad that I cannot remember Teddy's parents. They must have been wonderful people to have produced such a charming little boy and the rest of his family…just, fifteen years of history, family knowledge, just everything, it's still missing and I had hoped meeting Teddy would do some sort of a trick but it hasn't worked so far." Harry confessed.

"Give it some time, maybe it'll come to you in a dream, so far that's what seems to be doing the trick, right?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "How are you doing otherwise, are my mother's potions helping?" Harry nodded again then looked a bit conflicted. Draco asked another question "What's troubling you?"

"It's more than just not remembering Teddy, there's something else…" Harry spoke.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"It's you, it seems like you're purposely keeping your distance from me." Draco didn't respond. "It's true isn't it? It's happened since we confronted Alexander in the shop. You stay awake late at night, as much as possible so when you lie next to me, you're instantly falling asleep. Around everyone you don't sit next to me, unless I sit next to you. On the train I rested on your shoulder, and when I woke up, you had moved. Even today, I held your hand and you pulled away to play with Teddy. All of it cannot be a coincidence. I can't be going crazy, can I?"

"You're not going crazy; I am just doing my best to give you your space." Draco responded.

"It feels more like you're pulling yourself away." Harry responded.

"I moved on the train, so you could lie down and rest appropriately."

"And the rest of it?" Harry asked.

"I am just, I am not pulling away, I promise, I just… I feel guilty." Harry looked confused at Draco's sentence. "That night, in the shower when you saw my crying and then we…took it too far. I shouldn't have, I should have stopped you. I took advantage and it's burning me on the inside. I can't do that, you're too fragile, too young for me to continue with the sexual exploits…" Draco was lost at words.

"You're not exploiting me! I am a grown man." Harry snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Harry touched Draco's face and Draco began to pull away again, "No, please don't. I can't do this without you, from the beginning, I've had you, I've had your touch, it's the most comforting thing in the world…"

"I am here for you; I am not going away I promise Harry." Draco responded. "I just can't help the way I feel."

Harry felt dizzy again, it was happening, again.

Harry had heard this story from Draco but now he was feeling it. _Harry's heart beat a million times per second. What was Draco saying? He wasn't happy and now wants to end this? No I can't, I have to stop this somehow. "I can't do this; I can't do this anymore, the way it is. I can't just be someone who just comes over occasionally so you can fuck me."_

Draco was shaking Harry "Harry, Harry, are you alright?" Draco gripped onto both of Harry's arms strongly afraid that if he let go he might break. Harry had the same look in his eyes that Draco's seen before, the one where he mutters something from the past and faints.

"I thought you love it when I fuck you," Harry stated and as predicted fell on Draco unconscious.

Draco thought that the potions his mother had provided truly must be working because Harry was only lost consciousness for twenty minutes. He was lying on the hotel bedroom surrounded by Draco and the rest of his friends.

"How long was it this time?"

"Only twenty minutes" Hermione replied "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, a lot stronger than last time but if I could stop feeling like this that'll be great." Harry replied. Draco looked tense_, tenser than usual_; Harry thought "What's your new theory?"

"I think this curse has multiple layers," Draco didn't acknowledge Harry's mockery at him since he did indeed have a new theory. "It's more than just finding the triggers for Harry's memories to return, it obviously is also intentionally making him weaker. Perhaps its intention is to slowly kill him as his memories return."

Harry was worried now.

"But the potions your mother has sent with you, they're working?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they seem to be doing the trick, but we need something to counter the curse. Do you think Andromeda could help?"

"We should ask her when we see her in the morning tomorrow. For now, you two should get some rest." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, can I…talk to you?" Harry spoke in a faint voice, looking at Ron hoping his supposed best friend would understand the signal.

Ron did.

"Draco, did you know that they have an all-night bar on the first floor. Let me buy you a shot of their semi affordable Bourbon." Without waiting for an answer Ron dragged Draco out of the room.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to overshare, so I am sorry if I cross the lines of friendship but I didn't know who to talk to. I didn't think Ron, being straight would want to hear about my problems, and I thought maybe I could ask you for advice?" Harry began, and Hermione nodded sitting herself down on the bed next to Harry. "Draco…and I have done some…stuff." Hermione's face indicated disapproval. "You disapprove?"

"Well, I think you're in a very fragile state Harry, I don't think involving yourself in a sexual relationship is a very good idea at the moment. I thought Draco was smarter than that."

"See, that's the problem. What's the problem with you lot, I am a grown person! We didn't exactly have sex sex, you know but we've done some stuff and apparently Draco's not very happy with how far it's gotten…and now he's made himself completely distant and I don't know what to do!" Harry spoke so fast that he had to eventually stop to catch his breath. "I don't care about the sex stuff, if we don't do it, it's fine, and I mean, I can wait but now I don't even know how to get him to touch me…in a friend kind of way." Harry spoke innocently and it brought a look of adoration in Hermione's eyes.

"Just tell him that. Straightforward. He's a smart man, most of the time, I am sure he misses your touch too!" Hermione replied.

"I did! I tried to tell him and then I fainted again." Harry responded.

"Well don't yell at him; don't allow your emotions to get too deep. Just be soft with him, don't get worked up on it and you will be fine. Honestly Harry avoid fainting as much as you can okay?" Harry nodded at Hermione's instructions; she smiled and touched his face. "Now, let me go get them before one shot of Bourbon ends up being a whole bottle, you know how Ron is…I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Harry smiled and left the bed to leave the room with Hermione.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Later that night Harry decided to follow Hermione's advice. Given how big the hotel bed was, Harry knew Draco would have no problems keeping his distance from Harry. Harry picked up his night clothes and headed to the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower first before sleeping if that's alright with you?"

"Of course" Draco smiled as he replied.

After Harry returned Draco was already set up in their bed reading a potions book.

"I thought you had told me that Hermione was the one who travels with books the size of a small child?" Harry joked.

"It's one of her books; I borrowed it to read about counter curses." Draco laughed.

"Of course," Harry replied.

Harry climbed into bed, under the blanket next to Draco, edging himself closer to Draco than Draco had intended very obviously by laying in the far corner of the bed. Harry felt Draco's uneasiness as he was shifting his body close to Draco's. He didn't care, he needed to make his point. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and took a deep breath in and kissed Draco under his left ear. He placed his right hand into Draco's left and intertwined their fingers together, then returning to his side of the bed he turned to his left with his back facing Draco and mumbled a "Good Night" still holding onto Draco's hand tightly.

Draco laughed. He pulled out his wand and slowly lifted the 10,000 page book that was in his lap onto the side table. He then flickered the lights off as well with his wand, and laid into bed himself spooning Harry.

"You win this round Potter."

Harry smiled and pushed himself more into Draco's pelvis as Draco's grip around Harry became tighter. Draco was glad to be feeling Harry's touch as well though he'd dare not admit it at the moment.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for being so patient with me and the well wishes, I hope you're still enjoying the story. It's going to end very soon, I promise! Please **

**Please Please write a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	24. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A trip down memory lane**

* * *

The second day visiting Teddy went a bit smoother for Harry. He was sure it had also a lot to do with being close to Draco again. Harry was starting to witness and comprehend what his 'old self' might have put Draco through if it was anything similar to how Draco had been recently treating Harry. _Seeing the way you are through someone else's eyes is quite educating_ he thought. He made a mental note of when he returns to his old self he will never do that to Draco again. _No one deserves to live in such uncertainty._

After Teddy was put down for an afternoon nap, Andromeda brought out a small case of potions and parchment in front of her guests. "I have been considering what you've told me about your situation Harry, and I think I have a solution, although, it might be a bit precarious."

"At this moment, I've tried almost every idea thrown at me, what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"It's a spell that involves remembering suppressed memories. It's not exactly for people who've been victims of a forced amnesia curse however, since your memories are all supposedly there yet suppressed we need to do something to waken your unconscious mind." Andromeda answered.

"What does that entail exactly?" Hermione asked before Draco had the opportunity to ask the same question. They were both equally worried.

"A hypnosis spell."

"That's not exactly legal." Ron answered, his Auror instincts never fail to leave him.

"It is legal when you have the individual's approval and it has been verified by a member of the wizard law and enforcement." Andromeda smiled "We have all parties in agreement, and I can perform hypnosis."

"Can I be with Harry when you do this?" Draco asked.

"It is not recommended for others to be present so I would advise against it."

"What exactly are you going to do?" A nervous Harry asked.

"Short version is we are going to take a trip down memory lane. I will put you in a deep sleep and you will feel it as though you are dreaming and I will ask you questions that will dig deep in your memories and find the answers. It is recommended to be done alone in case you spill any secrets you don't wish for others to hear. The only voice you can hear is mine and mine alone, if another's voice is heard then the process will fail and it can't be repeated by the same witch."

"So if this doesn't work…or gets interrupted…" Harry began.

"I can't help you again. You'll need to try with someone else." Andromeda answered. "But, I must warn you, hypnosis is a dangerous process, it shouldn't be attempted on a wizard more than once in their life. This is your only chance to do it otherwise all you have is time and you'll need patience for your memories to return."

"So, no pressure then?" Harry joked.

"Return tonight at nine pm. Teddy would be asleep by then. Hermione, I will need you to watch over Teddy while we are in the process. I will be placing a silencing charm on both sides of the room so we cannot be disturbed." Hermione nodded at Andromeda's directions.

"What should I do?" Draco asked.

"Just wait and be patient. If the memories come all flushing in at the same time, then Harry will be exhausted, you will just need to make sure he's comfortable when he returns to your room." Draco nodded. "Alright, be off. I need to do some more preparations and I will see you tonight." Andromeda instructed Harry.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

At nine pm Harry was ready. He arrived at Andromeda's house with Hermione and entered her 'Healer's room' while Hermione went and sat in Teddy's room with a book.

Harry laid down on the sofa in Andromeda's "office" it was dark with a few candles lit. Andromeda gave Harry a potion mixed in with some tea she said "It'll help you relax your mind and your body." As soon as Harry laid down he did feel a bit more relaxed. "Think about someone that you wish to desperately remember. Someone you already don't know. Don't think of Draco, that won't work, or any of your other friends that you speak to on a regular basis." Harry began to say something and she interrupted him "Don't tell me who it is, not yet anyway." Andromeda began to count backwards from Twenty Five. She had barely reached nineteen that she realised that Harry had fallen asleep.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you alone?"

"No. There's someone here with me, she's kind but she isn't speaking yet."

"Describe her to me."

"She's kind, her eyes are like mine, she's got red vibrant hair, it's my mother. She's far away but she's coming towards me. " Silence. "Hello?"

After a few minutes of silence, Andromeda asked Harry another question. "Is she speaking to you?"

"Yes, my mother is here," even though Harry was 'asleep' he still smiled "She's told me she'll walk me through my early journey as much as she can then I'll have to find someone else to help me the rest of the way."

"Good. Tell me what do you see, or feel. Tell me what you can remember, describe it in great detail." Andromeda spoke.

Harry began at first with just random adjectives. "Owl. A letter. A dungeon. Why won't he let me see my letter? There's a million of them. Oh, Hogwarts!" Harry spoke excitedly as he was eleven years old again. "Draco is mean." Harry continued, as Andromeda smiled. "I want to be his friend, but he is so mean. I can't be friends with someone who is just like the Dursleys. Okay…"

"Who are you talking to? What is she saying?" Andromeda recognised Harry was having a conversation.

"My mother is telling me to continue the journey, Sirius is with me too." Andromeda thought that was a good idea as Harry had already stopped on Draco the first year and began to dwell upon it. He needs to remember more than Draco.

Harry and Andromeda continued on for about an hour as Harry commented on significant parts of his memories from his first few years at Hogwarts along with parts of battles that Andromeda wasn't aware of and although he always spent a few extra moments dwelling upon Draco she found it interesting that during his 'fourth year' he had a good deal to say about a young witch named Cho. Harry further began to weep when he discussed Cedric. His mother held his hand during that memory. "He didn't have to die," he kept repeating.

Andromeda thought this was a good time to take a break and awoke Harry from the hypnosis. She needed to test whether his visions from his hypnosis transfer with his consciousness to reality. She spoke a chant and with her wand turned all the candles in the room bright. As Harry slowly awoke into consciousness, she handed him another potion to drink.

"Here, this is from Narcissa, this will provide you with some strength that you might have lost through your emotional journey."

Harry still consisted of tears in his eyes. "Is it all going to be this emotional?"

"Perhaps not, there were parts that you were generally happy with your friends, those memories will give you the support to get through the rest." Andromeda answered. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember all of it, I mean up until what I saw. I watched Cedric die." Harry was getting too emotional again.

"Breathe, my child just breathe. That was a long time ago, don't blame yourself for it. You avenged him and many others. You destroyed the dark lord, just remember that." Andromeda tried to calm Harry. "Do you need to take a break for longer?" Andromeda spoke with hesitation in her voice. She was worried if they took too long then perhaps the effects of the magic might wear off and their work will not be complete.

"No, I am ready. My mum, she told me she had to go, she said I needed someone else to walk me through the rest."

"Have you figured out who?" Andromeda asked. Harry nodded but didn't reveal who. "Good, let's continue." Harry lied back down and closed his eyes. Andromeda with her wand whispered "_somniun sampran_"

* * *

Harry stood in his dream world again, he was back at Hogwarts. Sirius and his mother were walking away and he heard footsteps approaching from the otherside. He turned to look. A tall man with long black hair, emerged from the shadows, dressed in robes blacker than his hair, Harry was expecting him, yet, he was nervous.

"Mr. Potter. Back to start trouble again, I see."

Professor Snape would have been the last person Harry had wished to see, let alone help him walk through his memories, especially as an adolescent, but his mother had told him she couldn't continue. Harry wasn't sure why. He didn't know much about Snape other than through the memories he'd just witnessed and the memories of his friends telling him of Snape's heroics. Through the faintest of the memories, Harry could feel, even though he wasn't a fan of this man, he could be trusted.

They heard a moan, a moan one should not hear standing next to their Potions professor but this was a trip through Harry's memory and he couldn't control what he saw and why it was significant.

"I might kill myself. If I wasn't already dead." Snape spoke looking at Harry with the detachment and ice cold emotion he had become so famous for. "Tell me Potter, did you really bring me back from the dead to torture me."

"It's not me, I swear, I am sure." Harry flustered through the words as the scenery changed and they were approaching closer and closer to the noise. "I think. It can't be me." They were in the fifth floor prefect's bathroom, _it must be really late_, Harry thought. Harry saw something move in the shadows. He pointed towards it "That's me I think, I am under the invisibility cloak."

"And you're obviously curious to find out who is pleasuring themselves at this ungodly hour." Snape retorted. "You always did have too much freedom to roam around the hallways at school." Harry rolled his eyes; Snape was never going to like him.

The door to the stall opened and Draco stepped out. He turned to the stall _there was someone else there. _"It's late, we should probably get back to our dormitories, they'll be looking for us."

"That's always the excuse for you." The other voice spoke, _a female voice._

"See you at breakfast." Draco ran past Harry under the invisibility cloak and the 'ghost Harry and Snape.' The girl was about to leave the stall but Harry changed the scene; they were in the room of requirement with Dumbledore's Army.

"Why, was that necessary?" Snape asked.

"It was necessary for me." Harry replied.

_What was necessary?_Andromeda's voice echoed in Harry's head.

Harry looked at Snape and spoke as he was addressing both the parties, Andromeda and Snape, "The first time I saw Draco as a sexual being. I was jealous. He was in the bathroom with someone else, and I suppressed that thought for years, I was jealous of him getting a hand job from…" Harry paused, he didn't want to reveal who it was, "I was jealous. I followed him under my cloak for a while and heard his sexual escapades, it was never more than a hand job for the fifth year followed with the one time she did more in the sixth year but, I remember now, the sixth year." Harry had two visions that zoomed by in one he saw attack Draco, and the other Harry saw Snape, the memory of Snape killing Dumbledore was as clear as day. He took a few steps back from Snape, hurt indicated in all over his eyes, he was about to speak again when Snape interrupted him.

"We should continue then, the future has more to reveal I believe." Snape spoke calmly with a hint of compassion in his voice.

_Calm Harry, calm. _Andromeda's voice echoed again.

It helped. Harry and Snape walked quietly through another year of memories until the war, until Harry watched Snape die, until he re-saw Snape's memories, revealing the undying love he had for Harry's mother, the same love he sometimes sees in Draco's eyes for himself. The overwhelming sensation of love was devastating. Harry looked at Snape and didn't speak for a long moment the only words he could eventually utter were, "You loved my mother, that much."

"Some might consider me to be foolish."

"I don't. I would never." Harry replied.

"Moving along, Potter." Snape retorted. "Now let's see how much you've wasted your life and we can all be on our merry way."

Harry saw himself kiss Ginny. "Oh." He said, "That." He continued to witness his ordeal of a relationship that had crashed. "Wow, they really had undercut the desolation that was this break up. I can't believe Ginny talks to me still." Then the memories zoomed by again until they slowed down at the first kiss.

"Tasteful" remarked Snape sarcastically. "Leave it to the two of you to shag for the first time in a broom closet." Snape turned around unquestionably indicating his disinterest in Draco and Harry snogging. The memories continued until the scene at the shop with Alexander where Harry was attacked. The dream was ending. "Potter, I can only hope your mother didn't have to deal with the torment you inflicted upon my soul tonight. Let's hope both of your sake you were a better behaved pugnacious child in your early years."

"I never told him." Harry said, somewhat ignoring the rancorous remarks that were leaving Snape's tongue.

"Told him what?" Snape asked, also echoed by Andromeda.

"That I saw him, all those years ago in the bathroom with Pansy." The second the name slipped his tongue Harry regretted it.

"Ah! Precisely who I thought. Don't look so glum Potter, it wasn't a hard guess. I caught them quite a few times around school, until Draco confessed to me he was deliberately struggling to get caught."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It seems young Malfoy realized his desire for non-conventional relationships years before you did, Potter. He was using Ms. Parkinson as a front to seem…straight until she had imposed her desires upon him. He requested my help to ban her from spending any alone time with him so he could keep his little secret and continue to be the dark lord's instrument towards your impending…doom."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"My promise to Dumbledore and Lily still remains and since I am already dead, it doesn't seem to matter if I keep anyone's secret anymore. Perhaps faster we can have you gather your past, we can all move on." Snape's calm and cold attitude, Harry thought, was becoming frostier by the minute.

"Thank you, Professor Snape…for all your help. You could have easily just returned and not stuck around for this journey."

"Perhaps a lesson for the next time you do something as stupid as trust a Prophet reporter." Snape retorted. "Good luck, Potter and try not to lose your way again."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything else to Snape, his presence vanished leaving Harry standing alone in the alley, watching his former self being hexed and bruised by Alexander's curses.

"I think I am ready to wake up now." Harry spoke looking at empty space, hoping Andromeda was ready for him to return to his reality. He faintly heard _libero,_and woke up back on Andromeda's sofa. "How long has it been?" Harry asked.

"About four hours."

* * *

**(A/N): So thoughts? Snape's entrance caught me by surprise, I hadn't planned on him being here but when this chapter was developing, I couldn't resist. I loved him here! This is definitely becoming my favorite chapter!  
**


	25. The Final Peace

**The Final Peace**

* * *

Andromeda left the room to get Hermione as she asked Harry to stay and rest. Hermione came rushing in the Healer's room. "Harry, are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, physically, although, my mind took quite the beating." Harry answered.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want me to take you back to your hotel room?" Hermione asked.

"Draco, I need to see Draco." Harry answered, not much to anyone's surprise.

"Hold on" replied Hermione and disapparated them.

Harry and Hermione apparated to Hermione and Ron's room first, Hermione didn't want to bother Draco in case he was sleeping. Harry thanked his friends and simply stated he just needed to sleep and he would see them in the morning and walked to his and Draco's room. He hadn't even finished the second knock when Draco opened the door and Harry collapsed on Draco. Draco feared the worst and realised that Harry was simply hugging him.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and smiled, "But I couldn't sleep without you tonight." Draco smiled in return, it's something Harry used to say when they were non-boyfriends, when Harry would show up late drunk at his flat and say the exact same thing. Draco took this as a sign that the memories were returning if not all there.

"Well come in then Potter, don't want to make a scene in the hallway." Another statement from the past that usually was retorted after the first one was spoken.

"I saw Snape tonight." Harry said while walking into his room and climbing in bed. He began to undress himself after he lay in bed.

"Yeah? Was that weird?" Draco asked.

"A bit, not sure why I thought of him and not my father to help me with the journey."

"Who else was there?"

"My mother and Sirius were there first, then they left soon before Sirius died, again. Then Snape showed up and he walked me through the rest. I watched him die again, with him next to me, that was…odd to say the least."

Draco didn't say anything just listened.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Well, your mother was there because well she's your mother. I am sure if I was lost as a child, I'd want my mother too. Sirius was there because he's your mentor and Snape was mine. So, it makes sense. If my mother was on the other side, I am sure she'd shown up for you too." Draco answered.

"So you think I'd wanted Snape there because he was my portal to you?" Harry spoke yawning. "At least it's all falling together I suppose" Harry smiled and yawned again.

"Alright, off to bed. No more chatter." Draco commanded. He lay next to Harry and Harry pulled him in for an embrace then turning him to his side, Harry held Draco from behind and fell asleep. It was the first time Harry had spooned Draco in over a year.

"Take off your shirt Draco." Harry mumbled and Draco obeyed feeling Harry's skin on his back, Harry's hot breath on his neck as the two men fell asleep. Draco missed being comforted and his Harry had almost returned home.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Harry was tied against a chair and Alexander was holding him hostage as Draco lay on the floor bleeding. The lightning in the background didn't help; Harry felt lost and helpless, was Draco really dead? Harry woke up panting, sweating, screaming.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco, alive and well next to Harry was comforting him.

"Oh, it was a nightmare! Oh thank Merlin; I thought I'd lost you again." Harry replied.

"What happened, tell me." Draco pulled Harry into an embrace as he sat up to comfort him.

"Alexander had escaped the Muggle prison, and he had his powers back and had killed you I think...and was torturing me." Harry buried his head in Draco's shoulder scared and crying.

"Shh... here it's okay. I am here and we are fine." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head while his hold on Harry became tighter. "I am not going anywhere, I've got you back, and you're safe with me."

Harry looked up searching for Draco's eyes in the dark "I've missed you. I was trapped and I couldn't do anything. I remember almost everything from the year I was lost without my memories, without you...I feel like I was there witnessing the whole thing just trapped unable to do anything, take action. That was my curse, my curse for the way I treated you before we were together, of how much pain I caused you. And you still chose to stay with me."

"There is no alternative." Draco whispered back.

"But, why?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked and quoted "…without knowing how, or when, or from where…because I do not know any other way of loving but this."

"You're really quoting Neruda?" Harry asked.

"Wow, you really did read a lot the year you were lost. Mythology and Poetry, I am impressed Potter."

Draco was glad they were changing the subject; he wanted to distract Harry from his nightmare and comfort him. He reached down to kiss Harry deeply on the lips, the kiss he hadn't expressed to Harry in a long, long time. Harry returned the sentiment just as deeply and passionately. Draco began to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry welcomed it. He realised that this was a different kiss, the kisses he'd felt over the past few months were different that the one he was getting from his Draco, the real Draco kissing the real Harry. Harry could feel how much Draco craved this kiss and he was happy to feed his hungry Dragon.

Draco lay back down on the bed and Harry climbed on top of him. Harry was holding himself up against Draco with his hands placed on the bed as Draco caressed every part of Harry's back he could reach. The kiss was slow and passionate as it lasted longer and longer since neither one wanted their lips to part from the others. Draco's hands stopped moving around Harry's back and grabbed onto his sides when Harry began to ride Draco's erection, pushing down his own elated state into Draco. Still the kiss held on strong.

Harry finally pulled apart and broke the kiss gasping for air and Draco whimpered. Harry moved his hands from pressing against the bed to removing Draco's trousers as he dove back in again on Draco's enchanting mouth. Draco mimicked Harry's moves removing the little clothing Harry had on. Harry parted from Draco's lips again and bit his jaw, eventually leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, stomach onto his erection. Draco moaned. Harry licked his lips and began to move his tongue around Draco's head and kept moving. His tongue reached under Draco to his entrance and Harry pushed his tongue in making Draco moan louder than before. Harry's head shot up and he whispered a "Shh!" accompanied with a laughter.

"Sorry, it's been a while, as you may be aware." Draco rose to look down on Harry and lay back in bed. His right hand traveling down running his fingers through Harry's hair, his left touching his face in complete awe of what was happening. It had been so long, he never thought he'd feel the pleasure of Harry's tongue ever again.

After a few more thrusts with his tongue, Harry trailed his tongue back onto Draco's erection and licked it again. He began to move his fingers in a circular motion around Draco's entrance and asked "Are you ready?"

Draco simply moaned unable to construct a coherent sentence. Harry's hands gently ran down Draco's sides and lifted him up for more exposure. Harry mumbled something and with the help of wandless magic conjured something cold against Draco's entrance that made him gasp. Harry began to push himself slowly in as Draco inhaled sharply at the penetration. Harry watched Draco for instruction as he nodded indicating he was ready for more. Harry slowly slid himself in and out eliciting small gasps from Draco until Harry finally pushed himself in all the way.

Harry didn't know how long they moved together but he felt himself close to the edge. He grabbed Draco's cock and began to thrust it matching his rhythm. It had been a while but he wanted to do his routine, making them come around the same time. Draco eventually tensed underneath him and came and Harry wasn't far off. Draco held onto Harry's head with his hands and pulled himself in for a kiss as Harry was still inside him. Harry began to move faster and faster failing to keep his groans at a low voice level, Harry finally came undone and moaned the answer to the question Draco had asked him not too long ago. "My sweet Draco." Harry collapsed on Draco, still inside him, his head sagging lifelessly on Draco's shoulder.

Harry pulled out, releasing Draco's legs and holding him tight through the stickiness and the residue of their passionate moments they had just spent together. "Does that answer your question?"

"My question?" Draco grinned.

"The thing I said the first time I came inside you." Harry answered.

"Yeah, the reason I kept coming back for more." Draco replied searching for his wand with his right hand on the side of the bed. Once he found it he cleaned up between the two so they could hold each other with ease again.

"When I said it the first time, all those years ago I didn't know why, it was a suppressed memory that recently surfaced." Harry spoke.

"I don't understand, Harry, what do you mean?" Draco asked confused towards Harry's statement.

"It's what Pansy used to say to you when she'd make you...you know back at Hogwarts. 'My sweet Draco.' Wasn't it? I never told anyone about that, until I was reminded of that again." Harry said.

"What? How do you know about that?" Draco was more embarrassed than shocked.

Harry began to explain to Draco his particular memory that he encountered thanks to Andromeda. "I never told anyone that when we were younger, I used to watch you and Pansy or well, hear you and Pansy until you had stopped. I was jealous and I was curious. I never told you either. I started to see you as a sexual object long before I even came out as gay. That's why it took me forever to admit my feelings because I knew that deep down, I've only wanted you. I had said all of this to Alexander, when we were friends, told him my desire for you. Of course not the part with Pansy because well, that's really no one's business."

"I am sorry Harry, I am sorry that you trusted someone so much as a friend and he betrayed you in the worst possible way." Draco hugged Harry a bit tighter.

The two men fell asleep again holding each other. This time there were no nightmares. Harry dreamt that he was back at Hogwarts and instead of Pansy, it was him that was with Draco, the war, the struggles, none of that happened, they were just two you boys in love and discovering each other. The next morning, Harry wished that had been the truth.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Draco had told Harry, and Harry had believed him that Alexander hadn't changed. He had just put up an act in order to save his skin and was planning some sort of a scheme for his escape from Muggle prison. The next morning Harry let Draco sleep in as he sat at the table in their hotel room and wrote two letters.

His first letter to Alexander wasn't very long but quite to the point. Harry truly had changed. Even though he had his memories returned and remembered every form of betrayal Alexander had performed on him, he still had forgiven Alexander. In the end, he was with Draco and they were both protected under Andromeda's charm, no one, especially Alexander could hurt them again. Harry told Alexander that he never loved him, he always loved Draco. He was sorry that Alexander took his affection the wrong way but now he was paying the price for his crimes. Harry wished never to see Alexander ever again. He was going to ask the Ministry to post him under a spell that even if he ever came across Harry or Draco, Alexander would simply turn around and leave. His career at the Daily Prophet was also never to be resurrected.

Harry ended his letter with "I have forgiven you, but I cannot forget the pain you've caused me and the ones that I love. You have betrayed me my friend, I trusted you and you betrayed me the way Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents, yet he was able to redeem himself in the end, I am afraid there is no redemption for you. I cannot get past this hurt and I wish never to see you again."

Harry wrote another letter to the Ministry where he explained how his memories had returned and he wished for a lighter sentence for Jacob Gray. Harry truly advocated for Jacob in his letter, portraying him as the victim and requested that the Ministry reconsider his sentence. It was the least he could do, Harry thought, he didn't want anyone else to suffer because of Alexander Roland's manipulative schemes.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and things were becoming normal and routine. Draco and Harry managed to combine their flats (Devon and amnesia Harry's flats as well) into one big house in London. Harry decided not to return to the Ministry and reapply for his Auror position. He tasted a bit of freedom as a coffee shop worker and decided to pursue it as a business career. He opened a chain of "Lily Cafes" around town and promoted his friend Susie as general manager in one of them. The year Harry lived as a Muggle he had spent a lot of time discovering his strengths and building relationships. He felt it in his core for this to be the right decision.

Draco fully supported him. Draco thought it was a great idea to start a new legacy together and he further brought in his expertise as a business owner to help Harry. Eventually Harry's businesses around town also became a tourist point for young wizards and witches from Hogwarts as they were all eager to see 'the boy who lived' **_multiple times_**. As an inside joke, especially for the wizarding tourists, Harry and Draco had named some of the coffee specials and pastries after Hogwarts current and former professors, the wizarding students found it to be incredibly entertaining however the Muggles always seemed to be lost as they didn't understand why a bitter dark coffee was called 'The Snape.'

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

As the cold began to set in, the spirit of Christmas was lifting everyone's mood. Draco and Harry spent Christmas Eve at the Thirsty Scholar inn, the now tradition, marking the celebration of their togetherness. They made a quick appearance at Luna's party but their passion and hunger for each other took the best of them, spending most of the night locked in their private quarters pleasuring each other until the morning. Draco and Harry could barely stay awake the next day when they visited the Weasleys for their annual Christmas dinner. Draco had invited Narcissa as well and she had happily accepted.

"Are you going to attend my wedding?" Ginny asked Narcissa, attempting to break the ice as everyone was on edge with two Malfoys in the house.

"Oh, I didn't know I was invited." Narcissa spoke softly.

"Of course you are, so is Draco, obviously. Sorry I never extended a formal invitation but please consider this to be one. It's next month and it would be amazing if you're going to be there with Harry!" Ginny responded.

The cheerful Christmas mood was interrupted when Arthur Weasley walked in the room and turned to Harry, "Harry, there's some news I need to tell you."

"What is it dad?" Ron asked.

"Let's all sit down." Arthur said and after most of the guests were seated he began, "I just received a message from the Ministry. Apparently Alexander Roland attempted to flee the Muggle prison by poisoning one of the guards. He started a fight with another guard and was struck down. This caused quite the chaos in the prison as many other prisoners attempted to escape and in the ambush many of the prisoners were hurt and Alexander was killed."

"Killed?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes, unfortunately he attacked another guard who was shaken up by his partner's murder through Roland's hands and charged his _gun_ at him. An uncivilised Muggle weapon however quite deadly. Worst than the killing curse, I am told. He died on the spot."

The grimness of the situation filled the air and no one spoke.

"I can't believe it." Draco said.

"It's my fault." Harry responded. "If I hadn't sent him that letter…"

"It's not your fault," Narcissa spoke before anyone else could. "We all know he wasn't exactly a stable individual. He was quite troubled Harry and we all tried to help him. It's not your fault. It's sad and quite tragic the way this has happened, but you are not to be blamed for this. Am I right?" Narcissa turned to Molly Weasley for support.

"Yes, of course." Molly responded. "You are not to be blamed, you tried to help him. He killed Muggles! Don't be too worried dear, it's unfortunate but it's not your fault." Molly hugged Harry attempting to comfort him.

Harry nodded, he may have believed them but he was still shocked by this news. "And, what about Jacob?"

"Ministry has considered your request and they feel that they will let him stay there for another month and reevaluate his situation." Arthur responded.

Harry nodded.

"Maybe we can all give Harry some space?" Draco asked turning to the group and the group dispersed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked Harry.

"No, just stay here. I just want to sit." Harry responded and Draco and Harry sat in the room quietly for a few minutes.

A short while after Harry was back to being normal. He was sad at what had happened but he knew he couldn't have helped Alexander more than what he had already done. He just hoped that Alexander had found peace now, wherever he was.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Ginny's wedding was quite the splendid affair. Narcissa had generously offered the Manor for the Weasleys to hold the wedding reception there. Although they didn't accept it at first, Narcissa insisted. She knew that if and when the news arrived to Lucius he would be maddened by it and it brought her peace. It was also the first time Andromeda and Narcissa saw each other in over ten years. Narcissa thanked her sister for helping Harry because in turn she really brought happiness to her son Draco. The sisters promised not to be apart from each other anymore especially since Narcissa had fallen madly in love with little Teddy Lupin.

The wedding celebration was magnified when Ginny had two surprises for her guests. First she announced that she was pregnant. Although Molly and Hermione were already aware of the news, they had now made it official at the wedding. Second, Ginny had invited Pansy and Blaise to the wedding reception as a surprise for Draco. Harry had mentioned to Ginny how Draco missed his friends and she found peace within herself to invite a few more Slytherins to her party.

Ginny in agreement with her husband asked Harry and Draco to be the godparents. They were having twins, Caleb Harry Weasley-Burns and Ethan Fred Weasley-Burns. Harry and Draco happily accepted. Draco was a bit worried as he thought that Ginny should have asked her brother and Hermione to be godparents to which she joked and said "I am a Weasley, we're going to have many children, they can be the godparents for the next set!" Everyone laughed at Ginny's joke; it truly was the happiest times of their life.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

After the wedding Draco and Harry stayed at the Manor for the night as they were too tired and drunk to Apparate back to their home in Muggle London. Draco asked Harry "Was it weird to see Pansy?"

"Weird? Why would it be weird for me?" Harry asked. "She's your friend that you hadn't spoken to for over a year. I was wondering if you were doing alright with that."

"Yeah I was fine. Us Slytherins don't really do awkward." Draco laughed, "I meant after what you told me from your suppressed memory."

"Oh, that." Harry said. "It's fine. I just remind myself that you didn't really want her anyway and it was all a show. Plus, I have done far worse things in my sexual history to make a judgment on anyone." Harry laughed "I like to pretend that you were thinking about me when Pansy was doing that to you. I can only be glad that Pansy never turned on you the way Alexander turned on me."

"That is the truth." Draco said

"Which part?" Harry asked.

"I used to imagine it was your hands around me, giving me the release. Of course, I would never admit that, then or now, especially to Pansy. She would probably finish the job Roland couldn't or come back as a ghost to haunt us."

Both Draco and Harry shuddered at the thought of being haunted by Alexander's ghost.

"So, do you want a release?" Harry asked changing the subject to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe you still have to ask," Draco replied. "You know my cock is always twitching for your touch."

Harry gasped in disbelief.

"Okay, I might have had a bit too much Firewhiskey." Draco said snickering.

"Lucky for you, I am always ready." Harry replied falling to his knees preparing himself for another sleepless night with Draco, _**his **_sweet Draco.

* * *

**The End**

**(A/N): This is the end unfortunately, I had a lot of fun writing this story and the little twists and turns this story took for all of us. Thanks to your reviews and your pure hate for the villain I did manage to kill him off, I hope you're content. Please review and let me know what you think! I love all criticism, negative and/or otherwise! Also any spelling, grammar errors pointed out is fine w/ me too via Review or PM! **

**_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." ~ Anais Nin_  
**


End file.
